Dark Blood
by themortalthrones
Summary: Things were fine. Me, Jon, mom, the Lightwoods, the Herondales (with the occasional annoying presence of their son), were as happy as one big extended family could be. But then this stranger came into view, our parents started acting weird, we were forced to carry around pepper spray, and Jace was suddenly making things very complicated.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes, for the thousandth time, Clary, we do."

"But do I _have_ to go to Mr. Blackthorns class?", I whine, not expecting an answer.

Simon looks at me with amusement out of the corner of his eye. "You´re being overdramatic, Clare. It´s not that bad. You only have to survive one hour with him. I think you´ll live."

Pah. I scowl at him. I´m not so sure of that.

It´s Monday morning. Simon just picked me up at my house on his way to school, the place I really, _really_ don´t want to go to today. Normally, the fact that it´s Monday would have already put me in a bad mood, but extenuating circumstances have tripled my aversion for this day.

Last week, we got our new timetables, and naturally, I had the worst of luck. My first period is English. Not that I mind the particular subject that much. Actually, English is actually one of the more bearable subjects.

Well, until now.

My first period of the whole week from now on until the end of the schoolyear is going to be with the one person who can always be counted on to put a grimace on my face.

Jace Herondale.

Ugh

It _sucks_. Every week will be off to the worst start ever because of that annoying jackass. If I know one thing, it´s that Jace never lets an opportunity slip to darken my mood. He even goes out of his way to create them. Always has.

I´ve known him all my life. My mom and his parents have been friends since they were kids, so whenever they decide to have a dinner party, I have to see him. This only happens about every other night times. You might think we´d be friends, because we know each other so well.

Oh, no. Being friends would be great and all, except Jace is the kind of person I could _never_ be friends with. He is exactly the horrible self-assured captain-of-the-football-team type, only ten times as arrogant. And as annoying. Over the years, I´ve just learned to tolerate him. A little.

Enter the great, awful, cruel event of last week. Because really, what a way to drag a girl through hell.

So unfair.

I´m being forced to sit next to him for an hour almost _every day_ for the next three months because of this huge project. And worse, I have to work with him after school. Like, a lot.

I used to think of this as something to look forward to, as a coming light in my 10th year of school. It´s the notorious project where you have to completely invest yourself in another person. You have to try to get to know every aspect of them, and understand them completely. It´s seen as beneficial for your ability to emphasize, or something. You have to write a biography about them, and it´ll make up half your grade.

I was actually looking forward to this, can you believe that? ´Cause I was expecting to get to know someone I didn't really know anything about. It seemed nice. Leave it to Mr. Blackthorn to pair me up with this ugly troll.

Well, ugly on the inside.

I turn towards my best friend. "But Si, I already know everything there is to know about Jace. How could a daily-Jace-interview be in any way relevant to my education?", I say as Simon turns in to the school parking lot.

"I´ll bet you don't know everything about Jace. I dare you to find out something you didn't already know." He smirks.

Fun fact; I can´t turn down a bet. It´s a fatal flaw.

"You´re on.", I say grudgingly, in goodbye. I turn around and stalk off to English.

As I approach the classroom, I try to convince myself this isn't going to be that bad. Surely Jace will control his annoyingness a little bit. He probably wants to get a good grade for this project, right? He´ll want us to get along.

But, of course, all my efforts are wasted when I enter. Jace is already sitting at a table of his choice. Our table, from now on, at the very back of the classroom. He always sits at the back of the classroom, so he can chat with his annoying friends about annoying things tossing his annoying hair around without the teacher noticing. If that´s the way he thinks this is going to be, he´s got another thing coming.

He grins at me as I walk to our table. "Why so grim, Shorty? This must be a dream come true. Three months of one on one time with _moi_."

I groan. The torture is already starting.

"Stop calling me Shorty, Jace. Call me by my name." I demand as I sit down next to him.

His grin widens, amusement shining in his golden eyes. "Well, I could, of course. But where´s the fun in that, Fire?"

That is one I haven't heard before. I try to raise an eyebrow, but just end up raising both. I never can figure out how people do that.

"Fire?", I ask him, annoyed.

"Yeah, cause your hair´s like fire. If you don't like that one either, I could keep going. I spent yesterday coming up with nicknames, as preparation for our project. I got Shorty, Fire, Red, Midget, because you´re so small, obviously. Oh, and Haystack! Remember that time on the farm with Jon and you totally—"

He drones on. He must really have no life. ´ _I spent yesterday coming up with nicknames for you_ ´. Jeez. Stalker much?

The full file of humiliating-Clary-experiences that lives in his mind is open, and they continue to pour out of his cursed mouth. It may take a while until he´s satisfied with the amount of stories he reminds me of, it usually does. One of the things that make him so awful to be with, he knows of almost every embarrassing thing I´ve ever lived through, and never hesitates to bring any of it up.

I subtly look around, checking whether someone´s within hearing distance. Thankfully, no one is. ´

Yet.

Sebastian Verlac ( aka. _a god amongst men_ , as some may call him) is coming our way.

Oh god, no. I really don't want him to hear what Jace has to say.

"Jace, please shut up." I say, trying to keep my tone casual, and failing. I´m already trying to make myself as small as possible, hoping not to get noticed.

He notices. "What are you doing, Fire?" He asks, eyeing my hunched position. My eyes stray to Sebastian involuntarily for a split second. He´s rapidly coming closer to our table, and I rapidly sense humiliation in my future. Jace notices, and follows my glance. The humor in his eyes turns to cruel amusement.

"Oh no, what do we have here? Do I sense some, let´s see _, sexual longing_ here, Haystack?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"God, Jace, shut your mouth." I try to cover my face with my hand so he doesn't see the blood rising up my cheeks. Does he have to be so crude? I try to force the blush back down. It doesn't work, though. Never does.

"Ah, so that's why you haven´t fallen for me yet. It was beginning to wound my ego. But, of course, I don't have to worry. You will eventually, just after you get over that idiot." He nods at Sebastian, who´s only a few tables away now. Luckily, he spots his partner sitting in the front of the class and turns back around.

"I will not." I hiss at Jace forcefully, staring him down. "And stop talking about my ´ _sexual longing´,_ forever. It´s super disturbing, and besides, it´s just a tiny, inconsequential crush. Never to be talked about again."

Jace´s eyes light up, and I can see him imagining something. Something that would probably mean trouble for me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He leans his head on his hand and absently smirks at me. "I just wonder…" he whispers "what our dear Jonathan would think of this."

I gasp. "No! You can´t tell my brother! You wouldn't!" I cringe at the thought of my brother finding out. He´d flip out, his overprotective side would appear, it wouldn´t be pretty. Jace _knows_ that, and right now he´s looking incredibly amused at the prospect.

He chuckles. "Right. But why, though, wouldn't I tell him? It would be very entertaining to see his reaction." His eyes light up suddenly. "Maybe he´d punch him! It´d be good payback for last year. Though this won´t cover it, but it´ll be a good start." He trails off, not really talking to me anymore. If I hadn´t been so preoccupied with imminent disaster, a slight part of my brain would´ve wondered what he´s talking about.

"Jace, please.", I beg. He still looks way too amused. He´s such a dickwad. "You have to find another way to find payback. Jon would totally freak! Don´t you remember the boathouse in eighth grade?"

He remembers.

I won´t go into specifics, but let´s just say this story includes a family trip to the old boathouse, me tripping over my feet, landing on Jace, Jon walking in on our clumsy position, Jon flipping his shit, and each of us being locked into our separate rooms for 10 hours by my hotheaded brother before we were able to explain.

Talk about overreacting.

His face scrunches up a little. "Don't do this to me." I plead with him. "Please, Jace." I try to conjure up my puppy eyes.

"Hm, Red. It´s very tempting." He says with a grin.

Nope. This isn´t happening. A surge of anger rises through me and I slam my hand on the table. A few people around us look up, so I make sure to keep my voice in a whisper as I threaten him. "If you tell on me, I will gather every one of childhood pictures your parents have, print them out, and plaster them all over the school. We´ll see who´s embarrassed then, _mr. kiddy bangs."_

He goes a bit pale. "You wouldn´t.", he breathes.

I let out a deep breath. "No, I won´t. Just like you won´t tell Jon about what you found out today."

He nods quickly, before turning around and continuing his conversation with Kaelie and Seelie. I´m not sure if either one is his girlfriend (but if the rumor mill is supposed to be believed he´s screwing them both), and their talk is already getting on my nerves.

These are going to be a long three months.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, class. I hope you´re all very excited to get started on our project for this trimester."

Mr. Blackthorn stands in front of the class as he picks up a stack of paper from his desk. He wrongly takes our silence as confirmation, and continues.

"As you know, I have already chosen the pairs. If you would all go and sit at the same table as your partner, we can get started."

Most of the class is already seated with their partner, so this doesn't take too long. Mr. Blackthorn starts passing around the paper. As he reaches our table, he looks up at us, smiles, and says: "Ah, Mr. Herondale, Miss Fairchild. I expect your papers will be very interesting. I never pair up couples, but I thought it would be fun to have a little experiment, don't you agree?".

Uhm… What?

Jace and I are silent, both looking at our teacher, but he seems to be waiting for our reactions.

This must be a joke. Mr. Blackthorn doesn't usually crack jokes, but he must be feeling jolly today.

"You´re kidding, right, Mr. Blackthorn?" I ask him warily. "You think we´re—"

"Yes, Clary, I do believe it would be interesting to see." He interrupts me. "My decision is final. You two will be the first couple ever to start the pair project together."

Uhm, what? Where in hell did he get that idea?

"I´m sorry, Mr. Blackthorn." Jace says with a smile. "I believe there´s been a little misunderstanding."

Mr. Blackthorn looks at him questioningly. "A misunderstanding? About what, might I ask?"

"Well, Clarissa and I aren't together, sir."

He looks at us, clearly confused. "Really? Well, excuse me. This must be awkward… Did you break up?"

"Sir, we´ve never been together at all. Ever." I say pressingly, just to make sure he gets the point.

His look of confusion deepens, and then turns to one of embarrassment. "But I thought… I clearly remember something… Did I…" He mutters to himself, his hand tapping his chin.

Jace, who apparently thinks this situation is amusing, smiles. "No worries, Mr. Blackthorn. Little Red and I are more than happy to work together on this project."

I glare at Jace, with all the irritation I can muster. Which is a lot. God, why had he ruined this? This is the perfect opportunity to try to switch partners with another couple. _Any_ other couple.

"Good, good…" Mr. Blackthorn mutters as he turns around and quickly shuffles away. When he´s out of hearing distance, I turn back to Jace.

" _Why_ did you say that, you idiot! We could have gotten other partners!"

He feigns looking hurt as he answers, but I can see the underlying enjoyment. "Clarissa, do you have to be so hostile? Consider my feelings hurt." He crosses his arms as he turns away from me.

I sigh. He is the biggest baby. "Yeah, okay, sorry, Jace. I know we are both looking forward to these wonderful few months of being stuck with each other even more than usual."

He turns back around. He grins. "Well, Haystack, I really don't mind. I always want to be stuck with my secret girlfriend."

"Of course, babe, I want to be stuck with you too, forever and ever." I deadpan. I´m pretty sure there´s some bile threatening to come up at my words. "But, seriously, where did Mr. Blackthorn get that idea from? He actually thought we were dating."

Jace thinks about this for a moment. "Hm, I don't know. Unless…" he grins at me and sighs dramatically. "You haven't been telling people I´m your boyfriend behind my back, now, have you? I mean, I totally get why you´d do it, but think of all the other girls! They´ll be so heartbroken they´d off themselves."

I try to calm my temper by counting to ten in my head. It works, though only a little. "No Jace, I haven't. You might be so surprised by this your head will explode, but I´d rather marry Godzilla than have you as my boyfriend."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Oh, yes, I´m sorry. You want Sebastian, now I remember."

I grit my teeth. "You promised not to talk about that-" I start to say before he interrupts me.

"But really Midget, have you never, swear on the angel, ever wanted me to be your boyfriend? That´s like, almost impossible." He challenges, raising his eyebrows.

I had wanted that once, actually. Jace had been my first crush ever, but I was only eleven then. And an _idiot_. What a low blow, bringing in the Angel. Can´t break the vow, of course. Though I´m almost considering it. His ego will inflate so much, the earth will spin off it axis.

I have been quiet for too long.

"What? You actually have!" He exclaims. He looks surprised, even with his giant amount of arrogance. I, of course, blush scarlet. Jace recovers himself first and leans over, squeezing my cheek patronizingly. "That´s adorable, Fire. I totally get it. You just couldn't withstand my charm. When was this love for me born, exactly?", he says, grinning.

He´s enjoying this way too much. I try to make my blush go away so I can answer with some dignity.

I square my shoulders and look him in the eye with the bitchiest look I have in my reportoire. "It was a long time ago Jace. We were eleven at the time, I didn't even know anything about boys then."

"Oh, and you do now? You´ve been keeping stuff from me. Learned them from Sebastian?", he asks snidely.

"No! I just mean I didn't even like you that much. You were pretty much the only guy my age I knew. Wasn't like there was much of a choice. And it only lasted about a week anyway." I wave dismissively. "You were quick to remind me what an idiot you are and I changed my mind.", I say with s sugary-sweet smile.

Jace scowls at me and raises a disbelieving eyebrow. "So you claim you were only into me because you didn't know anyone else?" He snorts. "That´s just stupid. No, I know you were simply blown away by my incredible looks and charm."

I roll my eyes at him. If it makes him feel good to believe that, who am I to burst his bubble? "Yes. Your charms are utterly irresistible. I think about you every second of every day, just hoping you will turn around and kiss me. I would murder puppies just to be with you. Happy?"

He just sighs. "Well, I hope you can at least control yourself around me. We´re going to spend lots and lots of time together these months."

And just like that, my mood darkens again.

"I´ll come over this afternoon, so we can get started, okay? Just make sure you´re able to keep your hands of me. Or don´t." He winks.

I gag into my hand and give him the stink eye. "Sure. Looking forward to it already." Heavy sarcasm.

This amuses him, apparently.

I´m going to smack that grin of his face if he keeps being so annoying.

"Me too, Lover. Very, very much."

He snickers at my glare.

I keep my mouth shut for the rest of the class. Talking to Jace generally makes me want to rip his face off, and since I don't think Mr. Blackthorn will approve of that very much, silence seems like my best option.


	3. Chapter 3

"He thought WHAT?", Izzy says as she cracks up. "Seriously? That´s one of the most random things I´ve heard all my life."

I smile as my best friend keeps laughing, the beautiful black hair piled up in a bun on top of her head bouncing as she turns to giggles.

I´m in the cafeteria having lunch with Simon and Izzy. As soon as I mentioned ´Jace and I´ and ´dating´ in the same sentence, I had both of their complete attention.

"I know, right? It was so weird. He just said we were the first couple to ever work on the Pair Project together. He was totally sure we were together. Jace has never even, like, touched me in school or anything like that. I don't know how he got the idea."

Simon looks at me questioningly and raises an eyebrow. Yes, another person who can do that. There´s humor in his eyes. "Has he ever touched you outside of school?", he asks.

"What? Ew, no! Gross, Simon. I mean, of course he´s _touched_ me, but— No, I mean, he´d never, uhm, romantically— Ugh, you know what I mean!" I can't even imagine Jace being romantic of any sorts. I guess he doesn't need to be. Girls in school are lined up for even a little bit of his attention.

"Kidding, Clary." He grins at me. "The day you and Jace start dating is the princess Leia will ride down from the stars and declare her love for me. It´d just be weird. Like, me and Izzy dating or something." He laughs, though Isabelle´s expression darkens a bit.

I look at Simon. "Yeah, I know. But this wasn't even the worst thing that happened this morning. Just before class started, Jace was being his usual self. He was being annoying and coming up with all kinds of embarrassing nicknames for me when I saw Sebastian coming our way."

Izzy gasps. "Oh my god, did Jace totally embarrass you in front of him? I will end him. You´ve been crushing on him for way too long."

Now it´s my turn to be startled. "Shh, Isabelle! Someone could hear!"

I quickly look around to see if no one´s within hearing distance, especially Jonathan.

"Calm down, Clare." Izzy laughs. "Jonathan won´t find out about your little crush."

I blush, but continue my story. "No, Jace didn't embarrass me in front of him. Luckily, he turned around because his partner was already sitting in front. The thing is, I already told Jace to shut up and he saw I´d looked at Sebastian. He put two and two together and now he knows."

"Really? Are you sure? Guys don't usually pick up on that kind of thing." Izzy says. "They can be so ignorant." She sighs, with a quick glance at Simon. Which he notices.

"Hey! What did I do? And by the way, I pride myself on being a pro at girl feelings and their hints and stuff, with my two best friends being girls.", he says indignantly.

"You shouldn't.", Izzy mutters, but I interrupt before this becomes a full-blown argument between my two best friends.

"Yes, I´m sure he knows, because he made some kind of comment about it." I cringe at the memory. "I won´t bother you with the details, but it entailed something about ´the sexual longing of my heart´."

They both look grossed out. "Now I feel sorry for you, Clare. Clearly these months with him are going to be _torture_.", Izzy says sympathetically. She has no idea.

"Well, I convinced him not to tell Jon, so I guess that´s a good thing, right?", I say, trying to lighten the mood again.

That does not get the reaction I was anticipating.

"He was gonna tell Jon?", Simon whisper-yells. "Why would he want to do that?" Izzy´s outraged expression mirrors Simon´s.

"Well, apparently there´s some bad blood between Jace and Sebastian. He thought Jon would get weird with Seb if he knew and that would be his payback for something that happened between them last year. I reminded him about the boathouse, though, and he changed his mind."

"Ah, the boathouse.", Izzy and Simon say in unison. Their smiles return at the thought. They still think it´s a hilarious story, even after two years. "I guess that would work. Jace wouldn't bring Jon´s wrath down on you again. He wouldn't even look at Clary for weeks after the incident, do you remember?" Simon laughs with Izzy.

"Yes, yes, it was hilarious.", I sigh. They must have laughed about the story a hundred times over.

"I have some news too.", Izzy says, when she finally stopped laughing. "You know that guy, Jordan Kyle? He´s in my math class. He asked me out today."

"Wow, Isabelle, nice catch.", I praise. "He´s crazy hot. You said yes, didn't you?"

Simon seems to be deep in thought. "Jordan Kyle… I think I know him. Oh yeah, I used to have Latin with him. I don't like him. He´s pretty full of himself, isn't he?", he says, frowning.

"I think he´s nice. I said I´d have to think about it, but I´m gonna say yes. He wants to take me to this party some junior Raphael is throwing." Her eyes light up as she thinks about the party. Ah, Izzy and her parties.

Simon still looks hesitant. "Are you sure, Izzy? I mean, you could do way better and I th—"

"I´m going to say yes, Simon.", she snaps. "There´s no reason not to, is there?"

He looks away from her raised eyebrows. "I guess not.", he mutters dejectedly.

I raise my eyebrows at them, seriously pondering whether their density when it comes to each other´s feelings is imported from another planet. I wonder when these two will _finally_ get together. It´s taking years.

"See you guys later, I gotta get to class.", I announce, looking at my watch.

I get up, grab my bag and walk towards the music room. Time for my piano lesson. I need to relax a little, so the thought of the keys under my fingers makes me walk faster. Music always calms me down.

I speed up a little more, hurrying up to avoid Magnus whining about me always being late again, but I when I turn around the corner of a hallway near the music room, I bump into someone. My bag falls out of my hand. I quickly reach down to get it as I mutter an apology, but a pair of hands beat me to it.

"Here you go." I look up. I my eyes widen when I see Sebastian standing in front of me, in the flesh. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He smiles, a twinkle in his eyes.

"It´s okay, Sebastian.". I smile back at him timidly. "That happens a lot. One of the perks of being so small, I guess. People don't notice you." I half-smile, and look away quickly. Why did I say that, again?

"Oh, you get noticed, Clary.", he says, with a grin that really should be outlawed on grounds of making my knees go to mush.

I look down, trying to hide my blush. He´s probably right. I´m one of the only redheads at school.

"You look kind of stressed.", he says. "What´s up? Did something happen?"

"I´ve kind of had a bad day.", I say. I don´t know where the sudden interest comes from. He usually doesn't really talk to me, but maybe today is my lucky day after all.

"Oh, yeah. You got paired up with Herondale for the Pair Project, didn't you?" He looks at me sympathetically. "Must suck. Though I guess it won´t be too hard to make him talk about himself. It´s practically all he ever does."

I hum, slightly uncomfortably talking about Jace with Sebastian.

What surprises me though, is that he remembered I got paired up with Jace. I don´t know who he´s paired up with. Was he paying attention to me in class? Interesting.

"I guess so. I wasn't expecting to be paired with him. I already know him quite well. I thought our teacher would pair us up with someone we didn't know that well. But Mr. Blackthorn wanted us to be his little experiment, so lucky me." I sigh. Why am I telling him this? I´m pretty sure he doesn't care.

But the look on his face is one of tolerant interest.

"An experiment? How so?"

I blush. The fact that someone thought I´m dating Jace isn't on the top of the list of things I want to tell the guy I like, even if it was just a teacher.

"Mr. Blackthorn actually thought Jace and I were, ah, dating. He thought it would make for interesting biography´s."

To my relief, Sebastian laughs. "You and Herondale? You can do so much better."

My blush deepens. Does he really mean that?

"I´m not sure you´re right, but thanks."

I glance at my watch, and see a probably pissed Magnus.

"Shoot. I´m gonna be late for class." My hurry to get there is long gone. I look up at Sebastian. "Sorry, I have to go. My piano teacher will skin me alive if I´m late."

He shrugs. "I guess you´re right. Mr. Bane doesn't like to wait."

I smile at him. "See you, Sebastian."

"Seb.", he corrects me, smiling back.

"All right." The grin he sends me almost makes me blush. "See you, Seb."

He steps to the right so I can pass him. I walk past him, uneager to end the conversation, but I really need to go or Magnus´ll kill me.

When I´m almost around the corner of the hallway, he calls after me.

"Oh, Clary! Have you heard of the party Raphael Santiago is throwing this weekend?"

I nod, remembering Izzy´s invite.

"Me and the guys of the football team are going too. You should come.", he says.

Is he asking me out? Or is he just being nice?

Still confused, I answer. "Sure.", I say without really thinking it through.

The corner of his mouth tugs up a little. "Cool. I´ll see you there.", he says as he waves and turns away.

"Yeah. Cool.", I say weakly. I´m pretty sure the weird feeling just turned into live butterflies.


	4. Chapter 4

I´m smiling dreamily as I walk through the doors of the music room. Of course, Magnus Bane, my piano teacher, is already waiting for me. When he sees me, he glares at me. He´s wearing about the same amount of glitter as he usually does, with a shirt that reads ´I know, I´m fabulous´ in hot pink.

"So. I see you have finally decided to grace me with your presence.", he says broodingly, the glitter in his hair catching the light.

I grin at him. I hope his bad mood will go away as snow in the sunlight when I tell him what just happened in the hallway.

"I´m sorry, Magnus. I got held up.", I say, still grinning. He raises his eyebrows at my expression.

Apparently, I´ve caught this interest. "By whom, if I may ask? This person has certainly put you in a good mood today.", he asks, raising an eyebrow. Yes, he can.

"By Sebastian, actually. He wanted to know if I was planning to go to Raphael´s party this weekend.", I say, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Really?" Magnus beams. "I think you´ve found yourself a true suitor." He says as he winks at me. "He is _totally_ going to ask you out on a real date one of these days. Of course he is, he´d be crazy not to. A girl like you…"

I smile. Magnus is still really young, no older than 20, I think. He´s more my friend than my teacher, although he´s a pro at the piano, too. He´s been teaching me for about a year now. I already played before that, but I´ve gotten so much better with his guidance. We talk a lot during my lessons. He probably knows me as well as Simon and Izzy do. He´s like an older brother. The only difference is, I can talk about boys with him freely. He´s gay, so our conversations about guys usually go both ways. I told him about my crush on Seb almost immediately after it first formed. Right now Magnus is secretly dating some guy who hasn´t come out yet. He won´t tell me who it is, though I´ve tried to get it out of him. What could be the harm in telling me?

"He didn't exactly ask me out. He just said ´You should come.´, I´m not sure that counts."

"I guess we´ll see at the party, won´t we? If he asks you to dance with him and offers to get you a drink, you can be pretty sure he wants the evening to go a certain way.". He grins at me. "Do you have some protection on hand?"

"Protection? What do you…". I trail off. "Magnus! I´m not going to sleep with him! We´re not even dating!". Sebastian wouldn't expect things to go that quickly, would he? I´m not sure I´m even close to being ready for that.

"Well, Biscuit, it´s good to be prepared, anyways.", he says, shrugging. "You never know…"

"I do know. We won´t need protection, Magnus. I´m not even sure if he _likes_ me." I´m kind of done talking about this. Magnus being so open is usually really nice, but right now I´m getting a little uncomfortable. It went from being invited to a party to Sex Ed way too quickly for my taste.

"So, shall we start with our lesson, Mr. Bane?", I ask formally.

Magnus answers in the same style. "But of course, my dear student. Let us begin."

When my last class has finished, I go to find Jon in the parking lot. He promised me a ride home this morning. As I´m looking for him, I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, Fire."

I jump slightly before I turn around. Jace stands before me. A grin is, as always, playing around his lips.

"Ready for our little playdate? I bet you´ve been thinking about it all day. You just couldn't keep your mind of my breathtaking physique, could you?", he sighs. "You are going to have to find a way to lock away your heart for these few months, Haystack.".

I close my eyes as my hands turn into fists by my sides. I was already terribly regretting not breaking the Angel.

"Jace. I was _eleven_. That´s more than five years ago. Get over it."

"Yes, yes. That´s what you want me to think. Secretly, your heart longs for me still." I smack the back of his head. "Ow! If you want to touch my head that bad, you can at least ask. I might even say yes."

I roll my eyes at him. "What do you want, Jace? Can´t you just meet me at my house?"

"I guess I could. I just don't feel like waiting in my car for you until you get home. I don't have a key to your place, remember? It looks like it´ll take you a while to find Jon, so I was just going to offer you a ride."

Hmm. It _is_ tempting. Jace is right, it always takes a while before I find Jon. He might even still be in class. But if I take Jace up on his offer, people would see me getting into his car. I was afraid some people might get the wrong idea.

In the end, Jon decided it for me. I reach into my pocket when I feel the familiar buzz of my phone. It´s Jon.

15:43 _JONATHAN: So sorry Clary, stuck in detention, can u get another ride home?_

15:43 _CLARY: Sure, why did u get detention?_

15:44 _JONATHAN: Wasn´t my fault, gotta go, see you._

I put my phone back in my pocket and turn to Jace.

"Jon´s in detention, so I guess I´ll go with you.", I say reluctantly, rolling my eyes.

Jace smiles. "Great. I´ll show you my awesome driving skills."

"Please don´t.", I mumble. I hope he won´t turn his car into a pretzel against a tree with us inside of it. He´s only had his license for a short while, so I´m not that confident in his driving.

I was wrong, as it turns out. Jace is actually a pretty decent driver. It´s still a relief, though, when he finally turns onto my street. He smiles proudly at me.

"Admit it, I´m a better driver then you thought I´d be. I could see you were worrying at school." He tuts. "Where is the trust, woman? I´ve had my license for three months.", he says, rolling his eyes, as if three months of driving without dying in a crash somehow indicates supernatural driving skills.

"Nah, your driving sucks. I´m just happy to be alive for now.", I answer as we get out of the car.

He looks at me, pressing his eyebrows together. "My driving doesn´t suck! I know it doesn't.". His expression turned smug. "You´re just jealous because you don´t have your license yet.", he says childishly.

"Kidding, Jace. Control your ego. You´re decent." I smile. He was too easy to bait.

"Hmph. That´s what I thought.", he mutters, walking past me as I open the door.

My mother is sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea and reading some art magazine. As she looks up at us, a smile lights up her face. "Oh, Jace, honey, I didn't know you were coming over today! How are you?", she exclaims in delight.

"Hey Mrs. Fairchild. I´m great, thanks."Jace answers. "Clary and I are here to get started on our English assignment. I´m sure she´s told you about it."

A light of recognition shines in my mother´s usually hectic eyes. "Oh, yes, I remember. I´ll bring some snacks to your room later, okay, Clary?"

I´m already walking towards the stairs as I answer. "Sure, mom. Thanks.".

When I reach the foot of the stairs, I turn around. "You coming, Jace?". He´s still standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, right behind you.", Jace answers as he turns to follow me.

I walk up the stairs and feel a sense of relaxation as I enter my beautiful room. If I had to take up residence in one single place for the rest of my life and never go anywhere else, I´d pick my room. It´s huge, big enough for me to fit in a piano, a closet, a desk and a bed. My bed is the best part. It´s gigantic. You could easily fit in three people. I know, it´s a bit excessive, but I need the space to sleep. I hate feeling scrunched up in my own bed. I´d whined enough about it by my fourteenth birthday that my mom bought me the one I´ve got right now, complete with all of the colorful pillows thrown over the duvet.

"Welcome to my humble home. I´m sure you remember it.", I say as I walk over and sit on my bed.

Jace walks around my room slowly, inspecting it. His fingers trail over my piano. There´s a faraway expression on his face that indicates his thoughts aren't with me again. "Jace?"

"Yeah, I do." He answers softly. Then his normal expression returns, and he grins at me. "You´ve made a lot of changes, though. Last time I was here, this was still a single. I didn't know you were already in need of a bed for two."

"I´m not!", I exclaim loudly, throwing a pillow at him. He dodges it easily, and it ends up hitting the piano instead. The random keys hit by the pillow make a clashing noise. "I just like sleeping comfortably.", I say, crossing my arms and leaning back against the headboard.

"Sure you do.", Jace snorts, smiling as he joins me on the bed. "So, should we get started? I´ll ask you some of my questions first. I guess we just have to talk to each other about our lives for this project, don´t we? Lucky you. Do you know how many girls would kill for this opportunity?" He sighs as he leans his head back against the wall.

"They could kill me…" Jace rolls his eyes at me.

"I´m sure you´ll enjoy it more than you think. There´s still a lot you don´t know about me.", he disagrees.

I´m reminded of the bet I made with Simon this morning, and start the conversation with a bit more spike than I had a minute ago. Who knows, maybe this could turn out to be interesting after all.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready for the first question?", Jace asks as he gets the paper sheet with his questions out of his bag.

"I guess… Cut me some slack, though. Start with an easy one.", I suggest.

"I will.", he promises. I look at him as his eyes scroll over the paper. He´s taking this more seriously than I´d expected. There is a certain rigidness in his form. If I didn't know better, I´d think he was nervous. I´ve never seen Jace nervous. He always looks so sure of himself, whatever he´s doing, like he knows he´s going to turn out on top. That´s probably because he succeeds at just about everything he does, whether it be football, girls or school, he just rolls with it. It´s one of the things that tick me off about him.

So why is he so tense right now?

Just when I´m about to ask him what´s up, his eyes focus on a question, and his expression turns back to normal.

"Okay, this one isn't hard to answer. It´s a part of a list I found on the internet, and I´m just going to follow that one because I´m too lazy to think of them myself, so don´t be weirded out." He clears his throat. "Yeah, okay, so... At what age did you became an adult?"

I turn my head to look at him with raised eyebrows. "Jace, what kind of question is that? Is this interesting to you?" It´s not as if I´m really ashamed to tell him. It would just be a little awkward for him to hear, I think. Aren´t guys always weirded out by periods?

"Does it matter? It´s not a hard question. Just answer it, Haystack.", he grins. "This is going to be very difficult if you´re going to be so closed off about everything. You have to tell." Yeah, this is going to get old really soon. But I guess he´s right.

"Fine. I was fourteen. My turn!", I say quickly as his mouth opens to ask another question.

Jace´s expression tightens a bit. "Get on with it, then."

"Okay, let me see." I look at the questions on my own question sheet. I try to pick one that might bring up something funny. Maybe it´ll soften his mood. "Hm, okay, got one. What story does your family always tell about you." This probably won´t be an embarrassing one. I feel him relax a little beside me. Apparently, I´m right.

"That´s a hard one to answer. My parents love to brag about me.", he says with a shrug. "But, I guess for this to be productive, I´ll have to tell you one you haven´t heard yet. They usually don't tell this story when people my age are around. Probably afraid you´ll be scared of me." He snorts, but his smug smile doesn't leave his face.

Scared of him? "You´ve got my interest, Herondale. Do tell. You sure I´ve never heard this one before?" I turn my head to the side. My cheek touches the wall, and I´m suddenly very aware of how close his face is. I can see every little detail of his face. He´s gorgeous, of course, but not flawless. I can see the tiny scar just above his eyebrow that he has because of yours truly. I´m quite proud of that one, actually. He was pestering me, and he said some vulgar thing about the way my butt looked in my bikini bottoms. I got mad, of course, and pushed him. I didn´t intend to make him fall down 6 feet and cut his head open, but before I even had the chance to apologize he was already making jokes about me. ´Guys always like the Feisty ones, Red.´, he´d said with a mocking wink, and my guilt had melted like sun in the snow. I already knew then that I wasn´t the prettiest bird in the bunch, but he didn't have to come out and say it like that.

I smile at the memory, and turn back to my laptop.

He starts telling the story with a hint of humor in his eyes. "It happened when I was five years old. We were on a trip to Europe. My parents wanted to roam Paris without me for a couple hours, so they found a day care they could drop me off at. Of course, I didn´t speak French back then. I was totally confused.". Jace starts smiling slightly now. "There was this kid who wanted to play with me or something. He came up to me and asked me something, but of course I didn't understand him. I thought he was doing it to annoy me. I kept demanding he speak normally, but that didn't work. I ended up punching him in the face. He lost a tooth." He smirks, obviously quite proud of his juvenile delinquent toddler-self.

"You…" I struggle to find words. Well, I guess if anyone had punched someone when they were little more than a toddler, it would be Jace. "You punched someone´s tooth out when you were _five_?". I laugh, shaking my head. "Only you, Jace. You know what, it doesn't even surprise me that much. As long as you don't start hitting _me_."

He laughs with me. "Don´t worry, Midget. I don´t punch girls. Especially if they´re as little as you are."

I punch his shoulder. He shoves lightly with his shoulder me in return.

"What, no shocked ´Jace Herondale, you violent creature!´". He looks at me skeptically. "I´d expected a reaction a little more intense than the one I just got, Haystack. You´re always the first to berate me at whatever I do."

"Jace, I know you. I know how violent your play-fights with Jon and Alec got when we were younger, and I remember you pranking me ruthlessly every time we argued, or knocking me into the ground every time our parents made us go outside to play soccer. Which was very often, by the way." I give him a disapproving look. "And as far as I know, I never did anything to _seriously_ piss you off. I´m not surprised you were capable of hitting someone when you were five if they´d made you truly mad. I wouldn't have expected someone to lose a tooth, but still. Of course I´m not that shocked.". I smile slightly while I look a little sheepishly at the wall, thinking about all the times I´ve wanted to kill Jace. He used to be number one on my hit list. I realize it´s not that bad anymore, although he still annoys me to tears. It´s probably just me getting a little more mature.

I´m so lost in thought, as always, that I don´t notice the silence for a while. When I do, though, I turn to Jace. "Wh…" I start my sentence, but trail off when I see his face. He´s looking at me with the weirdest expression. As if he´s looking at me, but not really. My eyebrows pull together as I try to decipher it. I come up blank.

Then suddenly, his face turns back to normal, as if a mask was drawn up. He grins slightly. "I did tackle you a lot, didn´t I?" He snickers, pleased at the memory.

"Yes. I always cherished the times my pants weren´t dirty." I glare at him, but I can´t help but smile a little bit out of nostalgia. "Enough about your old nasty habits. Let´s continue with the questions. I still have to practice for tomorrow."

Jace looks at me inquiringly. "Practice for what? I thought you didn´t play sports."

I hit him with a fluffy yellow pillow that lay just beside my hand. "No, you imbecile. I play the _piano_ , remember. I need to practice every day, or my teacher will flay me alive.". Not that I mind practicing. I love it. It´s the only time of the day I feel truly at peace, with nothing else on my mind.

"Every day?", he repeats. I nod. "Huh. So it really takes up a lot of your time?".

"Uh, yeah, Jace. That´s what you do,", I enunciate slowly, as if I´m speaking to a child, "when you play an instrument.".

He frowns, apparently deep in thought. "So it´s kind of like football. With all the practicing and all that."

"No.", I immediately object. Someone comparing the aggressive sport that is football to the lovely act of playing the piano is repulsing to me. But I guess in his world, football is beautiful. It takes up most of his time, and it´s important to him. He enjoys it. He´s good at it, too, or he wouldn't have been able to become team captain. "Well, maybe.", I adjust.

"Interesting. I´ve never really thought about it like that. I always had the idea that people who played instruments were just too lazy to start playing sports—"

"Uhm, pardon me? You thought WHAT!"

Jace ignores me.

"but I guess there could be more to it.", he continues. "I mean, there _are_ some people who can actually make money with their instruments, just like with sports. They have to put _some_ work into it. But don´t the people at school who say they´re interested in music just mean they pick up a flute or something when they´re bored?", he continues.

Does he not see he´s royally pissing me off? _Control your temper, clary. Don't kill Jace. You need him to finish the project._ I take a deep breath. "Jace, you are an arrogant, ignorant little snob. You know that, right?", I say as I sit up and turn around so I can look him square in the eye.

He looks at me, his eyes wide with surprise. "Meaning no offense, of course!"

Blood rushes to my face as my anger flares. "You know you just said you think that I´m too lazy to actually engage in any form of exercise? Plus, you just _totally_ insulted everyone ever being passionate about music, including me! Not everyone feels the need to be a pretentious little cliché jock like you, Jace!" I stand up and rush over to lean against my piano. _Don't you worry, baby. Mama won´t let this imbecile hurt you._

Jace stands up from the bed, too, his hands raised in front of him as to look less threatening. Well, sucks to be him. He towers over me big time, so anyone of his height would look threatening to a midget like me. But still, I continue to glare at him.

He looks startled by my reaction. Really, what did he expect?

"Wait, Fire, that´s not what I mean!". The nickname isn't packed with the usual sarcasm. He´s gotten used to this one, I guess. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything." I could see on his face he is trying to see my perspective. Does he really not get what´s wrong with his words?

"Jace, you saying you thought musicians are basically too lazy to try out a sport,", I explain, exasperated, "would be equal to me thinking you´re a jock because you´re too stupid to be anything else."

A small light of understanding starts burning at the back of his eyes. "Ahh… No, I didn't… It´s just…". Apparently, he gets it now that I compare it to his precious football. "I´m sorry, Fire. I didn´t mean it like that. I was just surprised at your passion for the piano.".

Wow, a real apology. This is a first.

"It´s okay, Jace. Your lack of people skills isn´t your fault. I guess I´ll forgive your insensitivity for today."

He frowns a little at my jibe. Then a smile breaks through on his face. His eyes light up. An idea has just appeared to him, apparently.

"If you like it so much, can you play something for me?"

My cheeks redden a little.

I don't play for people. Ever. When I play, I´m in my own little world. I don´t like the idea of sharing that with people. "Eh, I actually don't really like playing for people. The only people who´ve ever heard me play are Magnus, my family, and Se…", I trail off. I´m full on blushing now. Jace raises his eyebrows. "And who?"

"And Sebastian.", I admit bashfully. Jace´s eyebrows shoot up into his forehead.

I didn't mean for Sebastian to have heard me play. He just happened to be at our house with Jon one day. I didn't know he was. I was playing, and suddenly he came in my room and told me it sounded beautiful. He said I was really talented. That was the moment my crush on him first formed. It wasn't just because he complimented me. It was the fact that someone outside my family or Magnus had heard me, and that he felt compelled to tell me it was beautiful. It had given me a very good feeling at the time.

"So you played for Verlac, but you won´t play for me?". He puts his hand on his heart dramatically and sobs loudly. His eyes are harsh, though, even with this sarcastic display.

"I didn't play _for_ Sebastian, Jace. Shut up. He just heard me play one day and came into my room to tell me he liked it.". I try to sound as casual as I can. It doesn't work, though. I think maybe the fact that I´m still blushing has something to do with that.

"He came into your _room_? Just like that? Don´t you think that's a little bit weird?"

"Not really." Still going tomato over here. "I thought it was rather flattering, actually."

He looks at me like he´s questioning my sanity.

"Flattering? How would Sebastian sneaking into your room like the pervert he is be in any way _flattering_?"

His intense reaction surprises me. Why is Jace getting so worked up at such an insignificant little thing as this? I know from this morning that Jace and Seb have don´t really like each other. I didn't know that it went this deep. It almost seems like Jace actually hates him. Not the ´I hate you, Jon, don´t steal my hairbrush again,´ type, the true kind of hate. I wonder, again, what has passed between them that makes them despise each other so much.

I decide that if I want to know, I should just ask. "Jace, what happened between you and Seb?"

I watch his face carefully as he thinks his answer through. I can´t read anything from his face. He´s like a closed book. It makes me wonder even more what the story is about. "I can´t tell you about it, Fire. I promised I wouldn´t, and he promised something in return that I can´t give up. He´s still not a good guy. You should stay away from him."

Well, that´s not much of an explanation. He´s being vague, and it´s really starting to annoy me.

"Well, that´s going to be difficult, seeing he invited me to Raphael´s party this weekend.", I retort.

I expected Jace to be a little bit annoyed by this, but I wasn't counting on this reaction. His hands turn into fists by his sides. The expression he wears is one of barely controlled anger. "He did _what?_ "

"He. Invited. Me. To. Raphael´s. Party.", I say elaborately. "You can understand English, can´t you?" I try to sound calm, maybe a little annoyed. The truth is, he is scaring me a little. He looks like he´s about to explode. I´ve very rarely seen this expression on his face. My eyes jitter around the room, trying to avoid his.

I start as he suddenly steps forward. He grabs my face so I have no other option than to look at his face.

"You are _not_ going to that party with him, do you understand!", he says loudly. I flinch. His face is only about an inch from mine.

"Well, I´m not technically going with him. I´m meeting him there.", I mumble, his hand on my face keeping me from articulating properly. My words come out a little slurred.

His eyes blaze again, but his hand drops from my face. He grabs my hands with his.

"This is serious, Clary. He´s bad news.", he says, calmer this time, a pleading look in his eyes.

Wow. He called me Clary. I know he´s serious, but I can't help but be a little pissed at him. Who does he think he is, telling me where I can and can´t go, without even one decent reason?

"Yeah, he´s not a good guy, I got that.", I snap at him. "And this is based on?..." No reaction. "Do you expect me to do and believe everything you want me to, just because you say so? You´re not my brother, Jace! I can go to any party with any person I want, and I don't need your approval. I _like_ Sebastian. I know you don't, but you shouldn't try to ruin things for me. It´s mean and childish, and it´s not going to work either way. And if he´s really that bad, you should just tell me what it is so I can decide for myself."

Jace takes a deep breath, like he´s trying to calm himself. Then he starts, in a calm, reasonable voice: "Clary, I am not trying to ruin your life. I am trying to _protect_ you."

My anger fades gently at his tone.

"From what?", I ask, looking for an explanation in his eyes.

I can see frustration on his face. I wait patiently. We stand there like that for a minute. Then, without a word, he grabs his bag and leaves.


	6. Chapter 6

For the rest of the week, Jace acted like nothing had happened. When I sat down at our table Tuesday morning, he was his normal self again. It wasn't that much of an improvement, but I had been happy for it. I hadn't been able to figure out the meaning of his actions the day before, and it had confused me to no end. I don't think I would have been able to handle another day of him being weird for no reason. So, when I came into the classroom and he smiled at me with his smug grin, I was relieved I wouldn't have to.

Throughout the course of the week, I still hadn't been able to figure out why he so desperately didn't want me to go to that party with Sebastian one day, and then hadn't said a word about it the next.

Izzy and Simon were no help in trying to figure this out. They think he´s _jealous._ This obviously isn't the case. Even if you overlook the fact that Jace would never think of me like that, the way he´d acted hadn´t been the way a guy acts when a girl he likes goes out with someone else. He acted like he was scared for me. But Sebastian isn't dangerous. And even if he was, I don't see how I could get hurt at a party, surrounded by tons other people.

I think this all through obsessively again as I sit on Izzy´s bed on Friday afternoon, waiting for her to pick out my outfit for tonight. She, having almost fainted when I said I was planning on wearing a shirt to the party, had dragged me to her house after school today and told me she was in charge of my complete look. I´m a little bit scared, because Izzy´s idea of ´party clothes´ usually contains about one inch of actual cloth, and that´s not really my style.

"Okay, are you ready to see your new sexy outfit, Clary?", I hear Isabelle say with an excited voice out of her huge walk-in closet.

I groan. "It is an actual piece of clothing, isn't it Izzy? I will not go to that party in some expensive piece of underwear which you think counts as a dress."

Her head pops out of the closet with a scolding expression. "Can you at least pretend to be a girl for a second and be excited?"

Of course I can!

I conjure up my fakest smile and bat my eyelashes excessively. "I can´t wait to see what kind of beautiful lingerie you bought me this time, girl!", I say in the most high-pitched, girly voice I can.

She smiles at me. "You´ll like this one, I promise. I´ve been dying for a chance to have you wear this."

I brace myself as she moves to get the dress, and then comes out with a piece of emerald fabric folded on her arm.

"Go on, change! I´m so excited to see you in it!", Izzy says with a look in her eyes like she´s just got a new doll from Santa.

I walk into her closet and put on the dress. At least it fits, I´m happy about that. Most dresses look weird on a midget like me, and I usually look like a little girl in them. When I walk back into Izzy´s room, she gasps. "Omg, clary, you look _hot_.", she exclaims.

I feel a blush rise up my cheeks. Just as I´m about to turn towards her life-size mirror, she stops me. "No, no, no. You will get to see what you look like when I´m all done with you.", Izzy says with a devilish smile.

"Izzy…", I groan. This is going to take ages. She loves dressing me up and trying to make me pretty. If I´d allow it, she´d pick out my outfit for school every day, _and_ do my hair and make-up.

"Shh. No whining. When I´m done with you, Sebastian and every other guy there will immediately propose to you.", she sings as she sits me down on a chair next to her vanity table and gets started on my hair.

After about an hour of Izzy pulling my hair and torturing my face, she puts down her mascara wand and steps back to look at her work. A smile breaks through on her face.

"She does it again. I´m a genius. You look like a princess. A hot, hot princess.", she says with an admiring eye. "Close your eyes. It´s time for the big reveal!", she squeals.

I do as she commands. I feel her hands on my shoulders, helping me up and steering me towards the mirror.

"Okay, are you ready?", she says, the excitement clear in her voice.

"As ready as I´ll ever be."

"That´s the spirit. Open your eyes in three, two, one…"

When I open my eyes, I do a double take. What has she _done_ to me? My eyes travel up and down the mirror as I try to take it all in. Izzy was right, the dress is perfect. It looks like it was made just for me. The emerald green is the exact color of my eyes, and makes the color of my hair stand out more. It hugs my body perfectly. It accentuates my small curves. My hair is down, apart from a few complexely braided strands that make a halo around my head. The eyeliner she used makes my eyes look even bigger than normal, and it gives me an eccentric look.

"Wow, Izzy, you are a miracle worker."

"Yes, yes, I know you love me. You look so pretty, though."

"Thanks…", I say, not really paying attention.

"Well, I have to go get ready. Jordan will also be expecting some eye candy.", she says with a wink, and disappears into her closet. It takes her considerably less time to get herself ready. After only 20 minutes are we downstairs, all ready to go. Jon is picking us up, so I grab my phone and call him. He picks up after the second ring.

"Hey, lil´ sis. You all ready to go to your first grown up party?", he says like he´s talking to a five-year-old. "Don´t you worry, your big awesome brother will help you survive between all of the big kids."

"Shut up, Jon. I´ve been to parties before."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. But this will be the first one where playing hide and seek won´t be the main activity.". I can almost hear him grinning.

"Jon, I´m sixteen. Don't you think it´s time you start treating me like an adult?"

I hear him gasp dramatically on the other end of the line. "Oh, no, sweet sister, I´m afraid I don't agree with you at all. You are still five years old in my eyes, and you don't treat a five-year-old like an adult, do you?"

I sigh. I´m very glad I didn't tell him about all the stuff with Seb. If he knew Sebastian had semi-asked me out, he would´ve freaked. The thing is, I don't know how to keep him from seeing Seb and me at the party together (if he asks me to dance, that is).

"Well, are you almost here? We´re already downstairs."

"On my way, little sis. I look forward to seeing you in your cute little party clothes. Be there in five.", he says before the line disconnects and I put my phone down on the counter.

Somehow, I don't think Jon will look at the clothes I´m wearing and think they´re cute. Maybe it´s good for him to see me in another light. He´s gonna have to start looking at me as something different than his innocent little sister one of these days. I can´t help feeling nervous, though. It´s probably stress for the party.

After a few minutes, I see Jon´s car in front of the house through the kitchen window.

"Izzy, he´s here!", I yell at Izzy, who went back upstairs to grab her purse.

"Coming!", she yells back.

Jon is just coming out of his car when we open the door. He doesn't see us as first, but after he´s walked a few steps toward the house, he looks up at us. His expression turns to surprise first, but then quickly switches to one of disapproval.

"You´re not going out in _that_!"

"Yes, we are, Jonathan. I personally think Clary looks great.", Izzy says, not bothered by his outburst.

"No, you´re not, Clary. I´m your brother. I won´t let you go out like that..."

I sigh. I was kind of expecting this, so I was prepared.

"Do you want me to call mom and tell her you´re keeping me from life experiences?", I interrupt Jon, who´s still rambling on about how I won´t leave the house.

Mom will tell Jon that an artist is supposed to have great ´life experiences´ and that it´s not up to him to control mine. I smile. Sometimes my mom is awesome.

"You´re an evil little girl sometimes, you know that, right?", he growls, glaring at me.

I give him my most innocent smile.

"Well, okay then. Get in the car. But I will be watching you like a hawk, Clarissa!", he says with a determined expression.

Crap. I don't know if I´ll be able to talk to Seb if Jon´s gonna be watching all the time.

"Relax, Jon." Izzy says as we open the doors of the car and seat ourselves in the back. "I´ll make sure she doesn't get drunk or high or anything."

At this, Jon´s face turns red with anger. "DRUNK? OR HIGH?". Apparently, he hadn't even thought about that. "You can be damn sure that´s not going to happen, Clarissa! I will never let you out of my sight! Don't even think about…"

He drones on about all the thing I shouldn't do and where he´ll lock me up if I do while Izzy and I exchange glances, her trying to keep from bursting out laughing. She thinks Jon is being hilarious.

When we finally arrive after fifteen minutes, I try to get out of the car but Jon locks my door.

"Jon, what the hell?"

"Back at this car at 1.00 am sharp, do you understand?", he says, looking at me through the mirror. "If you´re not here, I will call the police."

I roll my eyes at him. "Sure, Dad, whatever.", I say sarcastically. I always call Jon dad when he´s being overprotective.

He sighs as he unlocks the doors. "Well, have fun, you two.", he says, after which he quickly turns around and looks me sternly in the eye. "Not _too_ much fun, baby sis. I´ll see you inside."

"Yeah, yeah. See you there. Bye, Jon." I answer, getting out of the car. Izzy quickly walks to my side and takes my arm.

"Here we go!", she says in a high, excited voice. Jon grunts behind us as he locks the car.

"Here we go.", I repeat, trying to calm my nerves a little bit.

Izzy smiles at me. "Don´t worry, you look great, remember?"

I perk up a little at that. Trying to calm my nerves, I take a deep breath and look around me. We´re in front of Raphael´s house. It´s huge. I wonder what it´s like to live in such a big house. The house where we live isn't exactly small, but it seems like a shoebox compared to this one. I shrug. It´s not like we wouldn't be able to live in such a house if we wanted to. I know my mom´s loaded because of the money she inherited from her parents when they died. She just wanted us to grow up in a normal environment, and I don't blame her. Growing up in a house where it takes about 10 minutes to go from one side to the other doesn't seem like an ideal place for kids.

I´m pulled out of my thoughts as Izzy takes my arm and starts dragging me forward. "Let´s go, Clary. I can´t wait to see everyone´s reactions when they see you."

I look back at the car while we walk towards the door, and see Jon standing by his car, already surrounded by a group of his teammates. When he catches my eye, he holds up two fingers and points them from his eyes to mine a few times. ´ _I´m watching you_.´ I roll my eyes at him.

The first thing I notice when we walk into the house is that the music isn´t very loud. Isn´t the music at parties supposed to be so loud your ears almost fall off? I think I heard that somewhere.

"Izzy, why can I barely hear the music?"

She grins at me. "You´ll hear it, I´m sure."

And when a second later she opens another door, I realize she is very right. The music is _loud_. It must be a very soundproof door to hold up all this noise. The room we´ve just entered is devoid of any windows. There are multicolored party lights everywhere, and it makes everything seem to glow mysteriously. It´s beautiful, I think to myself as I look around the party with wide eyes. There are already people swaying to the music, and I´m so intoxicated by lights and the music I feel a strong pull, urging me to go and dance with them. I feel Izzy tugging on my arm again, pulling me further into the room to the table with the drinks. She grabs two beers from the table and looks at me with mischievous smile. I´ve never really drunk alcohol before, but what the hell. I smile back at Izzy, taking a beer from her and take a sip. She laughs as she sees my face contort. She leans toward me, yelling "You´ll get used to it!" in my ear. I watch her as she takes a deep swig, and mimic her action. We walk back to the crowd of dancing people, already swaying lightly to the music. When the mass of people starts to thicken, Izzy turns around and holds the hand I´m holding over my head so I twirl in a circle. I notice a few guys next to us already shooting Izzy appreciative glances. Izzy leans over to my ear and says: "Let´s get this party started", with a wicked grin on her face. I find myself grinning with her as I sway my hips to the music.

I´m just starting to enjoy myself when I spot Jace a few yards away from us, staring at me with wide eyes. What? He didn't think I´d actually stay home tonight after all, did he? I nudge Izzy softly and say I´ll be right back. She glances over where Jace is standing. A smirk creeps up her face. "Have fun!", she says with a wink. I roll my eyes at her. She still thinks Jace is into me, because of the whole Sebastian thing.

Jace still hasn't stopped staring at me as I approach him. He quickly diverts his eyes when he sees me coming over.

"Why are you staring, Jace? I thought you were over this thing."

An annoyed look crosses over his face, but he doesn't look me in the eye.

"What thing?", he asks innocently.

"Of me going to this party with Sebastian? You were pretty clear that you didn't want me here, but as to why, you didn't explain. Remember?", I retort, my irritation plain in my expression.

"I saw I wouldn't change your mind. You still shouldn't have come here, though.", he says, finally looking at me. "Is that beer I see there in your hand, Fire?", he says with a fake expression of incredulity. "How can you be so irresponsible, Lover?" he scolds.

I pointedly look down at his cup, which is filled with some foul-smelling substance. I can practically see the alcohol floating around in there.

"Oh, I can handle my liquor by now, Love, but my sweet innocent girlfriend should know better!"

I roll my eyes at him. "Can you shut up about that thing? People are going to think we´re dating."

"Well what´s wrong with that?"

Before I can stop him, he throws his arm around me.

"Oh, Clary, baby, how glad I am we can finally be together and show our love to the world after so long!", he exclaims loudly.

I flush a deep red as a few people turn stare at us, including the piercing gazes of Seelie and Kaelie. I stomp on Jace´s foot.

"Let me go, you idiot."

"Oh, Fire, how quickly you dismiss our love."

He lets me go, though, and I quickly run back towards Izzy. At least, to where Izzy used to be. She isn't there anymore. I look around me, trying to get a glimpse of her dark, long hair as I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Jace, go away!", I yell as I shake the hand off.

"I get why you´d want Herondale to back off, but luckily I´m someone different."

I turn around so quickly I might get whiplash. Sebastian´s handsome face is looking down at me.

I blush. "Oh, I´m so sorry, Seb. I thought you were Jace.", I say, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, I heard that.", he says with an amused smile. His eyes lazily glide over my body, and he grins seductively. "Looking good, Clary."

I blush even deeper. "Thanks.", I say. My voice sounds a little uneven. I hope he doesn't notice.

"Want do dance?", he asks, holding his hand open for me.

He grins at me wickedly as I gently place my hand in his. He immediately pulls me closer to him. He brings my hand to his neck, leaves it there and puts his hands on my hips. I start at how little distance there is between our faces. I bring my other hand up to his neck and we start swaying to the rapid beat of the music.

We stay like that through a few songs. I feel a little dazed. Here I am, dancing with Sebastian. This is something I´ve wanted for a long time. I´ve never done something like this before, so I don't know exactly how I should be feeling. But I had always imagined feeling some sort of fulfillment, some sort of indication that this is right. Instead I feel nothing. A little nervous, perhaps, but that´s only to be expected. But I felt like there was something missing.

 _Get it together, Clary. This is Sebastian freaking Verlac you´re dancing with._

I try to ignore the uneasiness that is growing in my stomach, and throw myself into dancing with him with more enthusiasm. He grins at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes that scares me a little. I´ve never seen this expression on him. There´s something off about it.

Sebastian starts moving to the side of the room, tugging me along gently. Where is he taking me?

I guess we´re getting a drink.

I don't think he´s walking towards the table with the drinks, though. I look around as we approach the wall. I don't see a table of any sorts. Just when I´m about to ask him where he´s taking me, he opens a door I hadn´t seen before and pulls me along after him. The room we´ve just entered is apparently some kind of hallway. Again, there are no windows, and the only way out other than going back into the party is a door at the end of the hallway to my left. The entire room is completely empty.

"Hey, Seb, what are we doing he….", I start to say, turning around to face him, but he interrupts me.

He is way closer to me than I thought, and even the little distance there is between us is decreasing rapidly. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me up against the wall with his body. I gasp, trying to form a sentence to ask what the hell he´s doing. He leans down so his mouth is at my ear, and I feel his lips brushing my temple.

His hands slide down my body slowly, leaving me feeling uneasy throughout my entire body. "Shh, Clary.", he whispers, his hands finding my thighs. "No one will find us here."

It´s incredible how one single sentence can make my entire body go cold so unexpectedly.

I pull back so I can look him in the eye.

"Seb, I think we should go back to the party, don't you?", I say, trying to keep my tone light.

I don't know why I feel so anxious all of a sudden. Isn´t this what you should want when you have a crush on someone? Shouldn't it be a dream to be in a deserted hallway with them, with no one else around?

I try to convince myself that this is a good thing.

All my efforts are wasted, though, when I see the vicious glint pass through his eyes when he hears my words. His eyes suddenly turn cold. So cold. I don't recognize the expression they wear. I´m sure this is the face of a Sebastian I have never met. I´m pretty sure this is the face of the real Sebastian.

And I am scared out of my mind.

"No, Clarissa.", he says, his eyes cold as day. "I think we´re gonna stay here for a while."

The grin that appears on his face says it all. Anxiety spreads through my body.

His hands are still on my thighs, squeezing lightly. His lips trace a line across my cheekbone. My heart beats rapidly.

"Seb, d…", I start to say, just before he crushes his lips to mine. He moves them against mine angrily. Without breaking our kiss, his lifts me up and crushes me against the wall. His hands glide up and down my thighs, pushing up my dress a little bit with every strokes and sending waves of terror through my body. He´s standing in between my legs and pushes me against the wall even harder.

I yelp as he bites my lower lip. His lips trace down my neck, against my collarbone.

"Sebastian, please stop. Please.", I beg him, my voice breaking twice.

He seems to enjoy my pleading. His hands push my dress up to my stomach, exposing my legs and panties.

"Calm now, Clary. I promise you you´ll enjoy it. I´ll give you one hell of a ride.", he growls against my neck. His fingers slowly glide up my legs again, and this time there´s nothing to stop him from hooking them in my underwear.

"HELP!", I yell as loud as I can.

He quickly lets go of my panties to put his hand to my face. His eyes are filled with undisguised rage.

"You _will_ keep your mouth shut, Clarissa. You don't want me to make this unpleasant for you, do you? Because believe me, _I can_. I can make sure you won´t be able to sit for a month.", he says, the evil grin once again spreading over his features.

"Please…", I say weakly through his fingers.

Sebastian laughs at me.

His hand releases my mouth and moves back under my dress. I whimper and turn my head away. He is just about to pull it down when the door opens loudly.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!", a familiar voice booms trough the hallway.

Sebastian lets go of me, and I fall to the ground. I wince in pain, but I quickly readjust my dress so it covers my knees again.

I look up just in time to see Sebastian being punched in the face, and he falls to the ground, unconscious.

"You will pay for this, bastard.", the familiar voice growls.

I hear his footsteps coming towards me. He helps me up. I tumble into him, throwing my arms around him. His arms circle around me almost immediately.

I don't know when I´ve started sobbing. The only thing I know is that in this moment, I am so thankful to have the comfort of him rubbing my back gently and repeating that I´m okay over and over again.

When I´m my sobs finally subside, I look up at the familiar face and smile timidly.

"I´m sorry. You were right. Thank you for this.", I say, blinking away the last tears in my eyes. "Thank you for helping me."

"Always, Fire.", he answers.


	7. Chapter 7

The thing about people is, they can surprise you. When you pull away the mask everyone puts up before their true selves, you can be so devastatingly surprised at what you see, you can't even recognize the person behind.

I´ve decided I don't like surprises.

How could this have happened? How could I have been this naïve?

I should´ve seen it coming. Why would anyone as out of my league as Sebastian actually take an honest interest in me? Did I truly think that was even remotely possible that he would purely like me for me, that he had only good intentions because I´m just such a _special, beautiful girl_.

I mentally slap myself for this as I´m sitting in Jace´s car, staring out the window.

You stupid, stupid little girl. If it hadn´t been for Jace, I would have been raped. My eyes widen at the finality of it all. I would have been _raped._ And he probably would´ve gotten away with it too. I´m just the little redhead nobody really knows except for being Jon´s sister. He´s _the_ Sebastian Verlac, one of the most sought-after guys in school. Why would he have to rape anyone when the girls are just lining up for him?

I feel unshed tears brim up in my eyes as I think about how I could have been feeling right now. I remember the way I felt as he pushed me up against the wall. I remember the way the nausea spread through my body as his fingers pushed up my dress. I remember the way his lips pressed themselves against mine. I shudder involuntarily and I softly touch my lips, as if I´m telling them they´re okay now.

I blink a few times, trying to get rid of the moisture in my eyes. When I turn my head to Jace, he glances at me out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

I feel a tremendous surge of gratitude as I wrap my arms around myself. Jace really was my hero tonight. If he hadn't shown up… I close my eyes at the thought, trapped by the horrible way things could have gone again.

"Are you taking my home, Jace?", I ask when I see the familiar houses of our neighborhood flash by. My voice comes out softer than I´d hoped, and cracks when I say his name. Honestly, I sound like a kicked puppy.

He hears the frailty in my voice too, because the way he speaks to me now is softer than he ever has.

"Yes, Fire. I think you´ll want shower and a change of clothes right now, don't you?"

That does sound like the best thing right now. I feel as if my whole body has turned toxic, tainted by Sebastian´s touch. The thing I want to do most right now is to rip this damn dress of my body, just because it feels like his property. I don't think Jace would appreciate that very much, though.

I try to smile at Jace, but I´m afraid it looks more like a grimace. "Yes, please."

He doesn't answer, he just speeds up a little bit.

To distract myself from thinking about my almost-traumatic experience tonight, I turn my thoughts to Jace. Thank God for his timing. If he´d decided to come into the hallway and do whatever he was planning on doing there five minutes later, it would have been too late. Crap, wrong trail of thoughts. I decide to talk to Jace in order to keep my mind of Seb.

"Jace, why did you come into the hallway when you did? Were you looking for someone?"

I hope I haven't ruined his night. Just because I decided to be a vain naïve little girl tonight doesn't mean he should suffer for it.

"Yes, I was looking for someone. I couldn't find her, so I came into the hallway looking for her.", he answers, his voice tight.

I turn my head to face him. "I´m so sorry, Jace. I didn't mean to ruin your night… Did you at least see her before we left?"

Jace was probably on a date. Maybe he really liked her. Aren't I on a roll today? Let´s just mess everything up for everyone!

"I really didn't mean to ruin things for you.", I say in a small voice, looking down at my knees. "Please don't be mad."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Why would I be mad, Haystack? _You´ve_ done nothing wrong."

I scoff. Yeah, sure. I was only as stupid as to believe Seb actually liked me. To walk into a freaking abandoned hallway with him voluntarily, and have the nerve to be surprised his intentions weren't proper.

"Sure I haven´t.", I mumble.

He frowns. "Did you do something I don't know about? Did you tell him you wanted to…", he trails off.

"No!", I exclaim, horrified. "Of course not! I was… I mean, it´s so stupid of me to believe he honestly liked me. It´s my own fault, I was being a naïve idiot. I actually thought we were getting some drinks until he pulled me into the hallway.", I scoff.

He doesn't say anything as he pulls up in our driveway. My mom´s car isn't here, since she´s at some art gallery for this weekend. I unbuckle my seatbelt when the car stops, and make a move to open the door, but a hand stops me. I turn around to see Jace looking at me, his chest heaving up and down a little bit faster than normal.

"Do you honestly believe,", he breathes in a scary-calm voice, "that wat Sebastian just did is your fault? _Why?_ ".

What does he mean? He must know why. But is he really as cruel to make me say it out loud? I´m embarrassed enough as it is.

I frown at him, trying to muster up some irritation. I don't succeed, though. My energy is too drained for me to feel anything besides embarrassment and a whole dose of shock from Sebastian´s actions.

"You know why, Jace.", I answer, my voice weak.

Jace puts his hands on my shoulders so I face him completely. His eyes are burning into mine with an intensity unbeknownst to me before. I quickly drop my gaze down to his shirt.

"Please, Jace, this is already embarrassing enough. Don't make me say it.", I mumble.

Jace seems speechless for a little while. Then, he places his hand under my chin and tips it up, so I have no other choice than look him in the eye. Surprisingly, his voice is soft when he finds it.

"Clarissa Adele. You can´t honestly believe the actions of that dick back there are your fault. Tonight is something that happened _to_ you, not _because_ of you. There´s no way you could´ve known he´s a dirty rapist,", he says, continuing when I flinch at his words, "other than if you were some psychic witch with supernatural powers that enable you to smell it on people if they plan to do something to you."

It takes me a while to find the right words to say. I desperately want to believe what he is saying, to relieve myself of the heavy weight on my chest that the embarrassment my stupidity brought. I know I can´t, though. I need Jace to understand, even though I know that when he does, the embarrassment of him knowing I was so vain tonight will crush me. I sigh, deciding to just throw it out and deal with the consequences.

"It _is_ my fault, Jace. I should have seen it coming. There´s no reason for him to ask me out, I mean, look at me. I should´ve known something was up. I didn't even think twice about him asking me out, didn't even think about there being a second agenda of sorts.", I answer, sneering at my own foolishness. "Yeah, sure, there´s _nothing_ strange about one of the hottest guys in school randomly asking me out. I´m just ol´ Clary Fairchild, stealer of countless hearts of men." I roll my eyes, wondering if I looked inside my head I´d see any brain cells. Probably not, I decide, turning my eyes back to Jace.

I see the intensity in his eyes burn even brighter at my words. What, was he angry at me too? _Join the party, bro, there´s room for two_ , I think to myself, just as he takes both my hands in his, and holds my eyes with burning intensity. I frown at him, confusion etched over my features.

"Clary, you are absolutely ridiculous. Only you can get sexually assaulted by some dick and spin it around in your head to somehow make it your fault. _Sebastian is sick._ There is no way this is your fault. It´s not a miracle someone finally asked you out! I know lots of guys want to." He rolls his eyes just before he mumbles something softly. I have to strain my ears to even catch what he´s saying. "Sebastian´s just the only one who isn't afraid of Jon."

"What´s Jon got to do with it?"

Jace looks alarmed for a second, before swiftly arranging his features in a scolding way. "Never mind. I told you you´re an idiot for believing it´s your fault Sebastian almost raped you.", he answers boldly. I bite my lip and look out the window. I know he´s just trying to make me feel better, and while I appreciate that, I don't want to be pitied by him.

"Thanks, Goldy, but I don't need a pity party. I owe you one, though. Because of you I didn't lose my innocence forcibly." I turn to smile at him sheepishly. "I´m gonna go now, and watch a few episodes of the greatest series ever. And, thanks for driving me home. See ya on Monday." Even I can hear how pathetic my voice sounds. I´m probably gonna spend the rest of the night trying to slow down my heartbeat, which is still freaking out over Sebastian. Oh, well.

I open the door and quickly step out of the car before I can hear his reply. I take a deep breath when the car door closes behind me, expecting to hear the sound of the car starting again. Instead, I hear another door open. I turn around quickly to see Jace getting out of the car and locking it behind him.

"No way am I leaving you alone with your thoughts tonight, Haystack. I think your head will explode from all your self-depreciation.", he says as he takes my arm and walks with me toward my house. I roll my eyes at him but make no move to stop him. As childish as it is, I really don't want to be alone right now. I can still feel Sebastian´s touch on my skin and it´s driving me insane. Maybe having someone with me will help keep my mind at bay.

When we´re inside the house, Jace lets himself fall down on our sofa, feet in the air. "Yeah, sure, make yourself at home, Goldilocks.", I mumble with another eye roll.

Jace just grins at me and makes a show of putting his hands behind his head. Is it me, or is he flexing his biceps? Or are they just naturally that big?

 _Stop looking at Jace´s biceps_ , I scold myself, quickly diverting my gaze to the floor.

"Don´t stop on my account.", Jace says, smirking at me. "I like the cute lip-bite thing you do when you´re checking me out."

I, of course, blush scarlet and pick up a pillow from the nearest chair and chuck it at him. He just chuckles when it bounces of his chest.

"Stay. I´m going to take a shower." I turn and run up the stairs before I hear whatever obscure comment he´s surely about to make. I quickly grab a towel and go to the bathroom. With my loudest music and hottest water, I can almost forget tonight's events. I make sure to scrub my entire body extra hard so there´s no trace of Sebastian left. It makes me feel a tiny bit better. After the hot water has successfully relaxed all of my muscles and I feel clean again, I turn off the water and put on my clothes. No words can explain how much more comfortable a sweats-and-tee outfit is than that little clingy dress I was wearing tonight. After quickly yanking a brush through my messy curls I go downstairs, only to find Jace not where I left him.

"Jaaace…", I say hesitantly. He wouldn't have left me without telling me, right? Or maybe he just-

"In here, Fire!", I hear him yell from the kitchen, interrupting my trail of thought.

I try not to notice the relief when I feel hear he hasn't left yet.

What is Jace doing in the kitchen, though? Oh well, he´s probably just thirsty or something. He knows his way around our kitchen, after all.

I stop in my tracks when the amazing smell hits me.

"O, my god, what´s that smell!", I exclaim, walking into the kitchen. I notice for the first time tonight how hungry I actually am.

That's when I hear Jace chuckle lightly. He´s standing over some sort of batter, stirring it and turning around to flip over a pancake that´s already in the pan.

"You´d think you haven't smelled food in a century, Fire. Calm down.", he says, smiling.

I beam at him. "You´re making coconut pancakes! Now you´re really my hero!"

He raises an eyebrow at me. "I´ve always been your hero. You grew up in the shining light of my presence, it´s only natural you regard me as a god."

I scoff. "Watch it! I might just take it back!"

"Well, if you want pancakes, you´d better not, Haystack.", he replies. "Here, taste."

He holds a fork with a little piece of pancake in front of my mouth. I normally wouldn't respond well to him feeding me like a baby, but it smells so good. I hesitantly let him put the fork in my mouth and take the pancake off of it. My taste buds just about squeal in delight as the wonderful taste of coconut touches them.

"This is so goooood.", I moan. Jace grins at me.

"There´s lots more where that came from."

My eyes open wide at the idea of more food. "I love you.", I say as seriously as I can.

Jace actually looks startled for a second. Then the playful light returns to his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. You´re just saying that so you can abuse my terrific cooking skills.", he says with mock sadness.

No point in denying it. "Well, did it work?", I ask, putting on my puppy eyes.

"Definitely. Now go sit on the couch and start up the ´greatest series ever´. I´ll be out in a few minutes with loads of pancakes."

"Wow, Jacey-poo! I never thought I´d see the day you´d turn into a housewife."

He points his spatula at me. "Shut it, you evil creature. I am not, nor will I ever be, a housewife. And if I hear Jacey-poo again I will slowly eat all of these pancakes by myself, right in front of you."

"Ugh. Who´s the evil creature now.", I answer, turning to the couch.

I was well into the first episode of Game of Thrones when Jace came out of the kitchen with two plates of pancakes. My mouth watered at the sight of it.

I welcome my plate greedily into my arms. "Come to mama."

Jace snorts beside me. "You know you´re an idiot, right, Fire?"

I raise my head proudly and stare at him, eyebrows raised. "Yes. I consider it a part of my charm."

Jace smirks and turns his head to his own pancakes. "Sure it is. So, what´s the ´greatest series ever´ you so highly spoke about?"

"Can´t you see that? It´s Game of Thrones, obviously.", I point to a certain silver-haired princess on screen, looking at him with my best duh-expression.

"Okay. I appreciate you a lot more now as a person. And I´m informing you right this second that I will not be leaving this house for a long time, seeing you have all seasons on HBO. Your mom won´t mind."

I look at him out of the corner of my eye and snort. "Yeah, but I´m sure Jon would love you living under the same roof as I am, though. He´ll probably lock my bedroom door for me at night and still come and check on you every half hour."

He seemed do deliberate this for a second. "On second thought, I think I´ll just watch them online. Where is Jon, anyways?"

His question startles me. Jon! How could I forget him! He´s probably freaking out right now. "Shit! He´s supposed to drive me home!"

"Wow, chill, Fire. It´s not even 11.30 yet. I don't think Jon´s freaking out already. You might want to text Izzy and him, though."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I´ll do that.", I say as I pick the now-empty plates up from our laps and put them on the table next to the sofa. "Do you know where my phone is, by the way?"

"Yup, I have it." He says with a smirk.

"Well, can I have it?", I ask him reluctantly.

"Maybe."

I flick him on the top of his head.

"Give it to me!"

His smirk grows even wider. "Way to be forward, Haystack. I thought you´d want to go out a few times first."

I look at him for a moment, not comprehending. After a few seconds, it clicks, and my cheeks burn bright red. "You know that´s not what I meant. Now give me my phone, idiot.", I say just before I lunge at his pocket where my phone must be.

"You´re jumping at my pants already? Jeez, girl, all you have to do is ask." he says with a wink as he reaches for his pants.

"Jace, don´t!", I screech, horrified at the thought of him taking his pants off right now. I calm down after he holds his hand up again, this time with my phone in it. His whole body is shaking with laughter.

"You… should´ve… seen…. your FACE!", he laughs, tears almost coming out of his eyes.

I glare at him. "Well, duh. I was scared to death, I thought you were taking of you pants!"

He sobers up a little after this. "Normally, girls respond very differently to me taking off clothes. ´Ecstatic´ or ´mad with hunger´ is more like it."

I repress the urge to gag. "I did so _not_ want to hear that. Please shut up and give me my phone now. I swear to god, I will take it from you."

A dangerous glint appears in his eyes. "Well, we´ll have to see if you can, won´t we?"

Aka, challenge accepted.

I sit still for one more second before standing up so I tower over him. I try to grab his arm, put he pulls it out of my reach, behind the couch. I reach to the phone again, practically leaning over Jace.

"I like the view from here.", Jace mumbles from under me. I realize now my chest is right in his face. Luckily, I´m wearing a shirt with zero cleavage.

"You´re not seeing shit, Jace. Don't try to scare me away, I want my phone!"

He chuckles. "Of course. You only have to take it from me."

At that moment, I lunge forward further so I can finally reach my phone. But the moment my fingers touch the familiar screen, I lose my balance and fall forward, right into Jace´s lap. I jerk my body away from his as a reflex and almost fall backward. His hand slips away and holds my waist tightly so I don't fall.

I look at him, startled and breathing heavily, very aware of the fact that I´m basically straddling him. His eyes have a dark glint in them. "Watch out, Fire. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself now, would we.", he says, his face a few inches from mine. His voice sounds a little rough.

"Sorry…", I trail of as I look at his face. I have a small déjà vu to Monday, when I was able to see almost every detail of his face when we were sitting against the headboard of my bed. Only thing is, back then, I couldn't see his eyes. He wasn't looking straight at me. And right now, looking into his eyes, I know I hadn´t even seen a percent of him. It´s like a whole new world in his eyes. The deep gold seems to be swimming. It´s so intriguing I find myself leaning in out of instinct. I bite my lip, a small part of my brain wondering wat the hell is going on. My insides turn to mush when he spreads his palms out on my back, pressing slightly, so my body comes closer to his. Our faces are separated by a mere inch when suddenly my phone goes off. Startled, I pull back, so I´m sitting on his knees, my knees still next to his hips. He grunts slightly and passes me my phone.

"Hello?", I answer, my voice wavering slightly.

"Clary! Are you all right? I can´t find you anywhere at this party!", Isabelle´s slightly frantic voice comes out of the other line.

I shift so I´m no longer sitting on Jace and move away from him a little bit, trying to steady my voice.

"I´m fine, Izzy. I didn't feel well so Jace gave me a ride home. Sorry I didn't call you yet, we got… hold up.", I say, trying to sound casual. Apparently I didn't succeed.

"Hold up, huh?", Izzy says. "What have you been doing with our little Jaceeey?"

Her words are a slurred, causing me to hope that maybe she won't remember any of this tomorrow morning.

"Iz, are you drunk? You sound drunk.", I say in my stern voice. I see Jace crack a smile at this out of the corner of my eye.

"Maaaaaybeeeeee. Not important! Whadyado with Jace!"

"Nothing, Izzy, we didn't do anything. Now, try not to make out with strangers until my brother drives you home at one." Izzy tends to let go of her high standards when she drinks. "Oh, and don´t make out with my brother!", I joke.

"But he´s hoooooot!"

My eyes widen. The thought of Izzy kissing Jon is repulsive, even if was the one who brought it up. "Isabelle! Don't even think about pulling a move on Jon! I now where you live!"

She chuckles. "Kay, Clare. Simon´s coming for me, don´t worry. He´s picking me up in half an hour. Something about him not trusting me in this state or something."

I sigh. Thank god for Si. I was already thinking about picking her up myself.

"Okay, then. You´ll survive until then. I´ll call Jon to tell him he doesn't have to drive you home. Say hi to Simon for me."

"Bye Clareee, see you tomorrow or something."

"Sure. Bye Izzy."

I hang up to see Jace looking at me questioningly.

"Izzy is drunk. Simon´s picking her up. I have to call Jon to tell him he doesn't have to drive us home.", I tell him.

"Oh, Izzy. How many guys have you made out with today…", he says, his eyes twinkling when he chuckles.

"Hopefully none. Well, it doesn't matter anyway. She´ll kill anyone with her pointiest heels if they´d try to slutshame her."

"Probably…", he says, turning his eyes away from mine. I´m still sitting very close to him, a fact I´m very aware of, though I try to convince myself I´m not. His arm is behind me on the couch, almost touching my back.

"I´m calling Jon. It´ll be just a sec.", I inform him, already tapping his name on my phone.

"Sure."

He picks up on the second ring.

"Hey babysis, what´s up?", he shouts. I can hear the loud music around him.

"Hey big bro, so, you don't have to take Izzy and me home tonight."

"WHAT! DO YOU THINK I´M LETTING YOU STAY THE NIGHT AT SOME GU-"

"JON! Calm down! I´m not staying the night at a random guy´s house. I wasn't feeling well so Jace took me home, and Simon´s picking Izzy up right now. Of course we´re not sleeping somewhere else than home!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry, Clare. Are you feeling better now, though? You didn't do shots or something, right?"

I had a beer. So, technically, if I say no I´m not lying. Good enough for me.

"No, I didn't, Jon. I´m totally okay now. I´ll be going to bed in a few, so you can stay at the party as long as you like."

"Really? You sure?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Jonny, I´m sure. Just try not to wake me when you come home. I´ll see you in the morning."

"Okay. Wait, Clare! Maybe it´s better if I sleep at a friend´s, so I don't wake you?"

 _Subtle,_ _Jon._ _Real_ _subtle._ "Yeah, sure. Good night, Jon. Love you."

"Night, sissy. Love you too."

As soon as I hang up, I snort loudly.

"What is it?", Jace asks. I probably scared him with my not-so-charming random snort.

"Jon thinks he´s so smart. He asked if it maybe was smarter for him to stay over at a friend´s house so he doesn't wake me."

Jace laughs at this. "He is _so_ getting laid tonight. Good for him."

"Gross, Jace. Please don´t."

"What?". He looks at me with mock innocence. He cracks up a few seconds later, though. "You were implying the same thing, Haystack. Don't go all goody-goody on me!"

I laugh with him. "Yeah, okay, but you shouldn't say it out loud. It puts images in my head. I might get nightmares later."

"If you want images to dream about, I can give you way better ones than your brother can."

I turn away from him, blushing again. "Shut it, Herondale."

"As the lady commands. Now, can we watch my series already? I´m ready for a marathon. Since your brother isn't coming, we can probably watch, like, five episodes."

It´s cute the way his face lights up at the idea. I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, and he catches my glance. He smirks at me. I hit play on the remote, ready to be sucked in by the world of game of thrones.

After about half an hour of genius complots an cruel killing, I start to get sleepy and notice my goosebumps. I wrap my arms around myself in an effort to warm myself. It doesn't work. After a few minutes I start rubbing my arms, trying to bring up heat with friction, but I´m really too tired for it to have an effect. Just when I´m about to get up and get a sweater, I feel a warm arm around my shoulders. I immediately lean into the warmth, thankful as Jace pulls me into his body a little. He is so warm. I lean my head on his shoulder. His hand is softly rubbing my arm, sending soft electric waves through my body.

After a while, my goosebumps disappear. Instead of rubbing my arm, he starts tracing soft patterns over my arm with his fingertips and nails. It feels so soothing. I completely forget all of my fears about Sebastian, all my frustration over my stupidity, and am able to focus on the screen in front of me until my lids start to droop. The last thing I notice is feeling something soft press against my hair gently. At this point I´m too far gone to think about it, and a second later it slips my mind completely as I am pulled into the blissful oblivion of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I look around the faces of my family and friends. Everyone I love is here. My mom, Jonathan, Simon, Izzy, Magnus… The whole bunch of them. I´m surprised to see Jace standing next to his parents behind Raphael's couch, though. It makes sense his parents are here. I love them like they´re my own. Celine and Stephen have watched my grow up, after all, and have been there for all the important moments of my childhood. I don´t know what exactly we´re all doing here, but it feels nice. I feel the edges of my mouth pull upward into a small smile. I´m sure these pe—

Wait… Raphael´s couch? What the hell are we doing in Raphael Santiago´s house? It seems a little strange for my parents to be at the exact location where so much took place yesterday. The events of last night… What happened, again? I wreck my mind trying to remember, but the only thing that comes up is the loud music and the beer I´d held in my hand.

I look around the room, trying to figure out if there´s anything that´ll clue me in on what we´re actually doing here again. I don´t really see anything out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that the furniture has been replaced after last night´s party.

Are we in trouble? Did I break something expensive of the Santiago´s?

If that was the case, I´d think the Santiagos would actually be here. I scan the room again, looking for any sign of Raphael´s tanned skin. He´s nowhere in sight.

I turn around, deciding I´ll just ask my family what in the world I´m doing here.

"Jon, wh—"

Except, there´s no more family to talk to.

The entire room is devoid of any other people.

My eyes widen at the sudden emptiness.

"Jon! Si! Where are you!", I yell, slightly frantic.

I feel an oddly familiar wave of nausea in the pit of my stomach. I know I´m not afraid of being alone in this big house, though. Why is this fear coursing through me?

I tell my body to calm itself. I´m not a little girl. No way am I going to go screaming like one when they´re all probably just playing a prank on me.

Yeah, that´s it. I should go walk around a little bit. I´m sure I´ll find them giggling around a corner in no time.

The fear that had come into my body so suddenly hasn't left yet, though. What if there really is something? What if I´m walking into some tra—

 _Oh, can it, Clary._ It´s not like freaking Slenderman is gonna show up and scare my guts out. Seriously, there´s something wrong with me. I should see a doctor sometime.

I straighten out of the crouch my body has slipped into without permission. I make myself walk down the hallways of the Santiago house. A shudder runs down my back. Well, it´s not my fault they decided to decorate their home so eerily. The high, small windows look fit for a prison, and they really should clean out the cobwebs on the ceiling sometime.

Sighing, I decide it´s time to put a stop to this little prank of theirs.

"Jonathan Fairchild! Stop being such an idiot and come out right now! I swear I´ll tell everyone about what really happened on your seventh birthday party if you won´t. I know—"

My breath is suddenly cut of when I feel something slam into my side, hard. I gasp audibly as I´m pushed against the wall.

"What the hell!", I screech loudly. I turn to start yelling at Jonathan or whoever it was, only to lose my capacity to speak as I look at the face of my attacker.

I can almost feel myself shrinking. Worse, I want myself to. I want to be so small, I can run, hide, jump on a plane to Tomorrowland without anyone ever seeing me again. My knees give out. I would have been on the floor by now if it wasn't for the cold hand keeping my body upright.

I´d have preferred falling.

My breathing is speeding up. It quickly changes to me just gasping for air. I think about screaming, but my voice is nowhere to be found. The nausea that bothered me before is back, only a multiplied by a million. I´m almost certain I´m going to throw up as I feel the cold hand gliding over my body.

So familiar. So disgusting.

So incredibly terrifying.

I look up when I feel like I´m about to faint. I see it immediately. How could I ever have fallen for his human charade? I should have known this monster for what it really was when I first saw it.

My voice is back, I realize. It doesn't take long for me to put it to use. I open my mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream as I look into the black, bottomless eyes in front of me.

* * *

I wake up with a gasp. My heart picks up speed when I realize I´m not in my bed. And there´s an arm around me.

Oh god. It really happened.

I jump up, throwing the arm off of me as I go. I keep seeing those eyes. So black. I don't think there´s anything darker in this world than the petrifying black eyes of Sebastian Verlac. He´s ruthless.

I have to get out of here. Right now. I don't even want to think about all of the things he could do to me. All of the things he might already have done. I don't even know what happened before I obviously passed out. I need to leave here.

But as soon as I turn around, a hand gets a hold of my arm. Dread flows through me. I must´ve woken him when I jumped up so quickly. Why am I so stupid? I could have done that without him even noticing. I try to pull out of his reach, but the arm tightens. I can hear him saying something to me, but I can´t hear it. My head is soaring with fear, the idea of not being able to go anywhere making me lightheaded.

No. I can protect myself better than this. It might not make a difference in the end, but I will not go down without a fight. I wish I knew how to throw a punch. It would make this situation a lot better.

Instead, I choose to slap him. With all of my might. Which isn't a lot, of course, but should be able to stun him for a millisecond.

I turn around, and hear the satisfying slap a moment later. He lets go of my arm, and I waste no time in running towards my front door, glad to see the sun has already risen a bit. I wouldn't have liked it to be dark outside right now. I feel the nausea ebbing away with every step taken towards my freedom. I won´t have to see hi—

My front door?

I freeze. Why would Sebastian take me to my own house? It doesn't make sense. He´s not a stupid guy. He knows I live with my mom and Jonathan. Jon will kill him for what he did. I don't get…

Realization slowly begins to dawn upon me.

I´m in my own home. Sebastian didn't take me. It was all a dream. For the most part, anyways. I wasn't in Raphaels house with my friends and family. They didn't disappear into thin air. I wasn't attacked by Sebastian for a second time.

But there _was_ a guy. Why was there a guy´s arm around me? I quickly turn away from the door as the second part of my night comes back to me.

What stands before me is a sight to see. Jace is standing in the middle of the hallway, a hand raised to the cheek I slapped. The way he looks at me is most peculiar. His eyes are wide with confusion, which is only to be expected. I had slapped him. But I had expected to see some anger, or even fury, in his two golden orbs. Instead, I saw… awe? No, that couldn't be it. Even weirder, I saw worry. Shouldn't he be screaming at me by now?

I walk up to him quickly, trying to apologize with my eyes. I must look like a sick puppy or something pathetic.

"Jace…". I try to find the right words. "Jace, I´m so sorry, I didn't mean to! I thought you were…". I couldn't say it. My voice is suddenly cut off by sobs. Loud, terrified sobs that rock through my body.

My mind spins.

Did I just go crazy? Why am I crying? Am I losing my mind? Why am I letting Sebastian have this much influence over me, when he´s not even here anymore? I feel warm tears roll over my face. My nightmare woke up the feelings I had been repressing with Jace last night. They had been overrun with my embarrassment. But now, after seeing those dark pits he calls his eyes again in my dream, I realize how truly terrified I´d been. I don't think I could have handled him… _inside_ me. The thought alone makes my sobs grow louder.

Sure, I´d dreamt of kissing Sebastian when I had a crush on him. I´d imagined myself with the sweet, thoughtful guy who liked my music.

Not with the ruthless monster he so kindly introduced me to yesterday.

I am shaken out of my reverie when I feel Jace slowly leading me back to the couch. He sits me down on his lap and puts his arms around me. Wasn't he supposed to be angry with me?

"Shh, Clary.", he coos. "It´s okay. You´re safe now. He´s not here anymore. I won´t let him hurt you again."

He strokes my hair gently. I feel my heartbeat slowing down as I take a few deep breaths. I turn my head away from his chest and look up to him with my tear-streaked face.

"What about at school? I don´t know if I can face him again.", I say.

His beautiful, golden eyes look down at me with utmost serenity as he answers me.

"You won´t be alone, my Fire. I´ll protect you. Jonathan, too. I´m sure he´s gonna kill Verlac."

The smile on his face is slightly sadistic to me. Not that I mind, of course.

A sudden thought makes me sit upright in Jace´s lap.

"Crap, Jace! Jon! He is going to make a big scene out of this."

He frowns at me. "Red, in case you haven't noticed – and I´ll personally put you in an old-people-crazy-home if you haven't—,".

I smile at him slightly. "I´m not that old.", I mumble.

"—this situation calls for a _big scene_.", he continues, ignoring my comment.

I sigh. Now I´ll have to explain my logic. I don't know if I´ll get my point across, but I know what will happen if I don't make him see it right now.

"Jace, I know. I´m not playing this whole thing off as some unimportant incident. You saw it has affected me,", I blush slightly at my reference to my earlier crazy, "and I´m not saying it hasn't. But you have to look at the big picture. We both know what´ll happen. Jon will beat the shit out of him-"

"With my help—", he mumbles before I push his lips together with my fingers.

"-and word will get around of what happened.", I continue. Jace is silent for a few seconds, and nods. A silent message saying he understands. Silent, because my lips are currently still holding his lips together. "I´ll have to talk about it with everyone. I don't know if I want that… But it´s not only that."

I think about how I´m going to explain this right. I close my eyes for a second and wait until a full load of air has entered and left my lungs. When I open them, I see Jace looking at me expectantly. I bite my lip and look down at his shirt before beginning my explanation.

"I mean, he´s Sebastian Verlac. He has tons of girls way prettier than me just lining up to get with him. I´m sure there´ll be tons of people that won´t believe me. People that think I´m doing this for attention or something. And I don't want there to be a public debate over whether or not I almost got _raped_."

After a few seconds of silence, I look up at Jace again. I hear nothing except for my breathing, which is a little ragged from my statement. I can see from the way he looks at me that he gets it.

He cups my cheek with his hand, his thumb slowly tracing my cheekbone.

"I understand, Fire. I hate it, but you´re right. While I do want to put the beast in his place, I don't want you to have to go through that. And I´m sure Jon agrees with me. We will both protect you from any more harm, from Sebastian or from others. But I swear to you—", he growls through his teeth, "—Sebastian will pay.".

I´m not sure if I should exactly be excited by his statement, but the dedication in his voice makes me feel oddly touched. I look down at his lap and smile tentatively. "Thanks, Jace."

"Sure thing, Haystack. Only I can mess with you.", he grins, the mischievous spark back in his eyes.

I roll my eyes at him, even though I´m glad for this little normalcy again.

"Now, how ´bout some breakfast?"

* * *

12:14 _IZZY: Claaareee! Open the door, I´m outside :p_

I moan, flinching at the brightness of my phone as I read Izzy´s text. This means I have to get up, and my bed is just too comfortable. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, despite having Jace as a pillow. My tiredness may have something to do with the nightmare turning me into a borderline-psychopath who´s seeing things, though. I just got in bed after Jace finally left half an hour ago. That is certainly not long enough to un-sleep-deprive me.

12:15 _IZZY: I´m not kidding! The door is locked and I have to tell you something so bad!_

12:15 _CLARY: ´bout what Iz?_

12:16 _IZZY: I´ll tell you when you let me in :D_

12:17 _CLARY: But I´m sleeping_

12:17 _IZZY: Okay, I´ll tell you at school then_

12:17 _CLARY: Ugh, I´ll be right down._

* * *

That´s how, a few minutes later, I find myself sitting on the couch with my best friend after she´d burst into my house when I opened the door for her.

I feel slightly self-conscious as I take in her glamourous appearance for the hundredth time in my life. Her hair is put up into a classy bun and she´s wearing a tight-fitting blue dress that reaches her knees. She looks beautiful, with just the right amount of makeup.

Meanwhile, were you to imagine something that looks like a whale ate it, was blown upward out of his belly into a huge hurricane and stranded on a deserted island you might have an accurate picture of me. My hair feels so tangled and dry I´m surprised it hasn't broken off yet.

"So?", I ask Izzy, "What´s up? Did something happen at the party yesterday?"

She beams at me. "Yeah, lots happened at the party yesterday. But I´m here to tell you about _after_ the party."

I frown. Had she gone to an after party? She couldn't have, though…

"Didn't Simon pick you up? I thought you told me he— Oh! It´s about Si, isn't it? Spill!"

My eyes widen with anticipation. Did they get together last night? Are they a couple? I´m almost bouncing with excitement. I´ve been waiting for this since primary school.

Let´s not get ahead of ourselves, though.

"Yeah, it is… He brought me to his house last night because he didn't want my parents to see me hammered. He was so sweet taking care of me, giving me his bed and everything."

I look at her suggestively. "He gave you his bed?"

"Yeah, but he wanted to sleep on the floor.", she says, rolling her eyes. "I told him he could sleep in the same bed as me, so he did. I don't know how, but I guess I kind of rolled over to him and we ended up spooning.". Her eyes are far away.

"Clare, I like him so much.", she says, looking at her lap shyly.

I squeal so loud, Izzy jumps up and looks around for a threat. When she realizes there is none, she turns back to me with raised eyebrows. I beam at her, my smile so big I think my face is going to break.

"Izzy, I´ve been waiting so long for this! You finally admitted it! I´m so proud of you. I´m already looking forward to being your babies´ godparent."

The fashionista´s eyes widen. "You _knew!_ ", she exclaims incredulously. "How did you find out? For how long have you known?"

I roll my eyes at her, still smiling like a maniac. "Izzy, you´re kind of obvious. You think I haven't noticed your subtle comments? And it´s kind of hard to miss the way you look at each other. I´ve known for years. You don't know how satisfying it is for me to finally hear you say it."

"You could have told me you knew! Do you know how hard it has been trying to cover this up?"

"Iz! Why would you cover it up?". If only Si and Izzy had one good talk about this, everything would be so much easier.

She mumbles something softly, eyes trained on her lap.

"What was that?"´

Sighing, she repeats: "I don´t even know if he likes me back! I could make such a fool of myself, not to mention ruin our friendship. I bet he wouldn't even be able to look at me if he knew. I don't want that, Clare."

I put my hand on her arm. "Iz, don't you think it´d be worth it to ask him? You could be so happy together. And I know that nothing could ever ruin your friendship. Plus, you´re Isabelle Lightwood. He´d be crazy not to like you."

I want so bad to tell her I know for a _fact_ that he likes her, but I know it´s not my place. They need to get together on their own. I have to let them to that, even though it´s so tempting to just blurt out everything and let them finally be together.

Izzy smiles at me. "Thanks, Clary. I´ll think about it."

Well, it´s better than nothing.

Suddenly, her expression shifts.

"So, how did your date go with Sebastian?", she asks eagerly.

I immediately feel my spirits drop. This is going to be painful.

Taking a deep breath, I say: "Iz, there´s something I have to tell you. About last night."


	9. Chapter 9

"I can´t believe you won´t let me beat him up.", Jon rages at me. "I can´t believe I´m actually listening to you."

I smile at Jon. "I can´t believe that last part, either. But I know you won´t break your promise to me. You won´t break the Angel. Besides, Jace already beat him up."

Jon´s mouth turns down into a frown as he speeds up so we can make it in time for school. "I should´ve been the one to hit him. How come Jace found you and I didn't even know you were gone after an hour? I´m such a bad brother. I´m supposed to protect you from this kind of shit."

I look out the window, hiding my eyes. I can´t handle him blaming himself for my stupidity. "It´s not your fault. I was lucky. Jace was looking for some girl he likes and happened to come into the hallway.", I say, trying to keep my voice steady as I talk about my ´experience´ at the party so I can reassure Jon. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen."

He detects the bitter note in my voice. "That´s true. No one could have known that, Clare."

I mumble something unintelligible to him as he drives into the school parking lot.

"You´ve got my number on speed dial, right? If anything bothers you at all, or if you don't feel well, or if you´ve changed your mind about not changing schools-", I roll my eyes at him, "-you call me immediately, okay?"

I pat his head just before getting out of the car. "Yeah, Dad. I will."

* * *

"How´s the project going, Clare?", Izzy asks as we walk into the school.

Oh, shit. It slipped my mind. Jace and I haven't had the chance to work on our project this weekend. He was busy with football stuff yesterday and I was with Izzy on Saturday. We´re supposed to have answered a ton of questions by the end of the week so we can start on the next phase.

"Not great. We forgot to do our work this weekend.", I tell her when we´ve reached my locker. I put in the combination and grab my English book. Not that I´ll be needing it, because of the project, but still. "It´s only the first week and we´re already behind.", I sigh, fighting to keep my eyes open.

Izzy leans against the locker next to mine. "Well, this weekend wasn't ordinary. You´ll catch up." I grunt in vague agreement.

Not ordinary. Yeah.

I guess that´s one way to describe it.

I haven't told Izzy about my nights. I haven´t told anyone. It wouldn't change anything.

"I guess. I´ll go find Jace and tell him we have to meet up again after school today."

"Okay. See you at lunch!", Izzy yells at me over her shoulder as she walks away to her next class.

As soon as she´s out of sight, I let myself fall against my locker. I flinch a little at the coldness of the metal seeping through the fabric of my shirt. My eyes close for a second as I get lost listening to the sounds of other students in the hallway. The lack of sleep does not help with my usual bad mood on Monday. I´m lucky Izzy didn't notice it. She´d already be stressing out about my ´beauty sleep´.

I let my head fall back against my locker. Is class really worth it today? Maybe I should skip-

My trail of thought is interrupted by a loud group of voices entering the hallway. My eyes jump open and take in the sight of a few cocky members of the football team strolling through the hallway. That the reason of my distress, though. Sebastian is in the middle of them, receiving adoring looks from ignorant girls as he loudly talks about the upcoming game. My muscles freeze in place as the events of Friday night are brought back to the front of my mind. Visions of flashing lights, empty beer bottles and two dark pits flash before my eyes.

They pass me, not even sparing me a second glance. I´m glad for that. I don't think I could have handled the sight of Sebastian´s glare right now. I hope Jace scared him a little, and that he´ll back off now, but I not sure.

"You okay there?", an easily recognizable voice asks.

I turn around and smile sheepishly at the gold-haired boy next to me. His eyes quickly glance over my appearance, worry etched in his perfect features.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, Jace. I´m fine. You know I won´t let Sebastian rule my time in high school. I´m here, moving on, ready for the next adventure!", I say with mock enthusiasm.

He looks at me skeptically, eyeing me as if he can figure out my mental health by looking at my clothes. "You know you can tell me if you´re not, right?"

The concerned look in his eyes touches me, but right now I just want him to drop it. My subconscious is already making this way too big of a deal for me. I don't need Jace doing that, too.

"I know I can, Jace.". I won´t, but that´s not what he asked me.

"Okay. Well, let´s get going. Mr. Blackthorn is waiting.". He grins, the concerned look vanished. "Wouldn't want to know what he´ll think if his two lovebirds are late to class.", Jace says, winking at me sarcastically.

I groan. "You know you´re the only one still talking about that, right? Blackthorn hasn't mentioned it again, so I´m sure we convinced him of the lack of romance between us.", I say, starting to walk towards our English classroom. "You should get over it."

Jace slings an arm around my shoulder. "I know you secretly love me.", he whispers, his lips brushing my ear.

I shrug him off and glare at him. "Sure I do.", I answer, rolling my eyes

"You did once, anyways."

I punch his shoulder. "I was eleven, you dimwit. Mistake never made again."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.", he says, looking towards the upcoming classroom with a cocky grin on his face.

In English, Mr. Blackthorn decided to let us work on our project independently for the whole hour. This was very convenient for us, seeing we had some catching up to do. We spent the time completing our question forms for each other. I now have over a 150 questions I need him to answer. It´s gonna take a while.

"Jace, we should work on these questions after school. Can you come over, or should I come to your place?", I ask my partner when the bell rings.

He contemplates this for a moment, biting his lip hesitantly. "Eh, today won´t really work out for me. I have a shitload of other homework to catch up on."

I turn to him, frowning. "But Jace, what other time are we going to do this? You know I don´t have time after school tomorrow because of my piano lessons and I know you always have practice on Wednesdays. We can´t finish all those questions in two days! Couldn't you have done some of your homework this weekend?"

"I was with the guys.", he answers, shrugging. I follow him as he gets up from our table and start walking out of the classroom. "Hey, why don't we just email our questions to each other? I can answer them in my own time then."

I look at him incredulously. "You know this is supposed to be done in real life, right? How am I supposed to write something decent about you if I can only read the literal answers to the questions? Mr. Blackthorn will notice something is up if both our pieces are emotionless."

Jace stops walking and turns to me, making us stand still in the middle of the hallway. "Sorry, Fire, I know. But I really don't see any other option, do you?", he says, a little exasperated.

I wrack my mind trying to find another solution. If he´d just done his homework this weekend, we wouldn't be having this problem. Argh, he´s just like Jon sometimes, no foresight when it comes to school at all.

"No.", I answer curtly. There´s a sour note in my voice. I´m not sure he noticed. "Whatever. I´ll see you later or something.". With that, I turn away, stalking off to my next class.

I don't know why I´m so upset that he didn't want to do the questions in real life. It´s not very practical to have to go over to each other´s houses all of the time. And wasn't I planning on seeing as little of Jace as I could in the beginning of this project?

I realize Jace and mine´s relationship has changed. The way he saved me and took care of me must have made me look at him a little differently, because I don't feel the need to avoid his presence at all costs.

In fact, I was realize I was really hoping he´d come over this afternoon. Since Saturday morning, I´ve been feeling like a jittery ball of nerves has taken up residence inside my stomach. Even sleep has been evading me. The last time I got some decent shut-eye was when I was on the couch with Jace. There was something about him that successfully calmed me down then, and I think subconsciously I hoped that the stress would die down a little if we´d spend the afternoon together.

It sounds so childish now that I say it out loud.

* * *

I´m trying to keep my cool, sitting at our lunch table. Simon is looking at me with concern in his brown eyes. I´ve just told him what happened at the party.

"I´ll protect you, Clare. That dick isn't coming anywhere near you again."

I smile at his protectiveness. It´s nice to be reminded of the fact that I´ll always have people looking out for me, no matter what happens.

"Thanks, Si. I´m just happy everyone who´s supposed to know now knows. I won´t have to talk about it again.". I´m more than ready to forget all about it and move on. Well, if my subconscious would let me.

"But if you want to talk, though, we´re here for you.", Izzy says, sipping her milk.

"I know. I´m fine.", I smile at her.

Suddenly, Simon tenses up. Izzy lays a hand on his arm. "Si, what´s up?", she asks him, concern filling her voice.

"Devil, eleven a clock.", he answers with a tight voice.

I turn around to see Sebastian enter the lunchroom. I feel my heart speeding up again and remind myself that nothing will happen here. I´m with Izzy and Simon, and there are tons of bystanders. I´m safe.

My heart´s not buying it, though.

"Simon, Izzy, don´t do anything stupid. If any of you attack him, it´ll only be my downfall, remember that.", I tell them, trying to distract myself by looking at their riled-up faces.

Izzy looks at me, slightly annoyed. "I know. We won´t hit him.". Then, a wicked glint passes through her eyes. "I can´t promise my foot will be unfortunately misplaced when he´ll pass us with his food, though."

Before I can say anything, I hear his voice again. I freeze. Izzy seems to take the unease in my eyes as encouragement to go through with her plan.

Sebastian is talking about some prank he pulled with his friends as he passes our table. Suddenly, his repulsive voice is cut off by a screech so high you´d think a girl made it for sure. But it wasn't a girl, as so many other students seem to realize as they see Sebastian lying on the floor a little behind our table with his tray of food under his shirt.

"Sebastian, you really should watch where you´re going. Look what a mess you´ve made.", Izzy says, looking down at Sebastian with his lunch smeared all over his clothes.

The cafeteria bursts into laughter as Sebastian stands up, nachos sticking to his shirt as he does.

"You little-", he starts to say when a certain golden boy walks up to him.

"Tut, tut. Verlac, what are we going to do with you at the game on Friday? You need to be sturdy on your feet if you don't want to be knocked down by the other team…", Jace cuts in. "As you already fell without an opponent, I don't know if it´s wise to let you play next saturday. Maybe we should practice your balance a little more before you play again."

Sebastian shoots Jace a glare that could kill, but Jace isn't fazed.

"Now, go on, you should change. I don´t think it´s approved in the school dress code to be wearing your food."

With a glare, Sebastian stalks off. I can imagine the steam blowing out of his ears. As I watch him go, I wonder what I ever saw in him. Next time I have a crush on someone, I should check if they´re a decent human being first.

* * *

I really don't want to study anymore. Maybe I should just get out of the library and watch Jon´s practice. Who needs school, anyways?

On second thought, I really should finish this. I´m almost done with math, so the worst of it has passed. In two weeks, Christmas vacation starts. That´s only 10 schooldays away. I´ll survive.

I´m halfway through my History homework when my phone goes off. Caller ID says it´s my mom, so I pick it up and answer quietly: "Mom, I´m in the library, hold on."

I walk out of the library and put the phone back to my ear. "Okay, I´m back. What´s up? You know we´re still at school, right?"

I hear my mom´s voice on the other end of the line. "Clary, baby, how are you?", she asks me, her voice neutral.

What? Is she just calling me to ask how I am? No. Something´s up.

"Mom, why are you calling? Is there something wrong? Are you okay?", I say, worry suddenly filling me at the thought of my mom hurt.

She shushes me reassuringly. "No, no, Clary, I´m fine."

"Okay…", I say slowly, confused. "Well, why are you calling, then?"

"Can´t a mom call her daughter? Maybe I missed you."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Mom, you never call me at school. Just tell me already."

"Okay, baby. Uhm… This may sound strange, but just humor me, okay?" Jocelyn sighs. "Have you by any chance been approached by someone you don't know today?"

What is she getting at? My mom´s scatterbrained sometimes, but she´s never this strange. "No?"

"Good.", she says, relief clear in her voice. "Can you be a dear and please get your brother and come home? It´s important."

"Uhm, yeah, I guess I can try to pull Jon out of his practice. Can´t you just tell me now, though?". Curiosity mixed with worry courses through me at this mystery. I want to know what´s got my mom so freaked out.

"I´ll tell you when you get home. See you soon, baby."

I frown. Was it that important that she couldn't tell me over the phone?

"Okay. Bye, mom."

I disconnect the call and put the phone in my pocket. I turn around, planning to go back to the library and grab my bag, only to be stopped by a wall of human.

"Ouch,", I say as my face connects with someone's chest. I almost lose my balance before a strong hand on my arm balances me. "Sorry…"

A tall man with squared shoulders stands in front of me. Under his ragged, messy hair is a pair of piercing blue eyes with glasses in front of them.

He smiles kindly at me. He looks vaguely familiar somehow, but I can´t remember if I´ve ever seen him before.

"Hello. My name is Luke Garroway. It´s nice to finally meet you, Clarissa."


	10. Chapter 10

I frown at the man in front of me. The way he´s looking at me is kind of creeping me out. If his eyes tell me anything, it´s that he´s a little bit loony. Mom´s question is at the forefront of my mind. _Have you by any chance been approached by someone you don't know today?_

What is this man doing on school grounds? I´ve never seen him before…

Yup, time to bolt.

"Okay, well, that´s great and all, but could you please get out of my way, I´m in a hurry— Wait, how do you know my name?", I ask, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. He isn't some kind of psycho stalker with thousands of pictures of me stuck to his bedroom wall or something, right?

The bizarre look is wiped from his face. "I´m a new teacher at school,", he says, smiling kindly at me, "and I´ve seen your face some of the files. I know most people's names, actually.".

Oh, wow. Sleep deprivation is really getting to me. I´ve just spun a perfectly normal situation into an episode of CSI Miami in a mere three seconds. _You´ve been watching to many detective movies._

I smile back at him, embarrassed at my behavior in front of a teacher. My face is a bit heated up.

"I´m sorry, Mr. Garroway. Welcome to our school. What subject do you teach?", I ask eagerly. I hope he isn't offended by my earlier implication. It would not be smart to alienate someone who might grade my papers one day.

His eyes warm at my apology, so I guess he´s not. "I teach biology, actually.", he answers. There´s a twinkle in his eyes I hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, that explains why I haven't seen you around. I don't take biology. Seeing the insides of animals is not one of my many interests.". I shudder.

Oops. Did I just insult him again? _Nice job, moron._ He must actively dislike me by now. I know now he won't have a say in my grades, but I do want him to like me. He seems like a cool guy. And, of course, if he'd go blabbing about my rude behavior among other teachers, this might arouse some dislike from the teacher that to judge my work.

He just grins. "Yes, it's not everyone's interest. But I have always been fascinated with the workings of living bodies, human or animal."

I decide I like him. He doesn't have the usual I'm-a-teacher-so-if-you're-not-polite-I'll-eat-you vibe going on. That is very rare to find.

My phone beeps. _Message from Jocelyn_.

The tense feeling that came from my mother's peculiar behavior makes it way back to the surface, being momentarily repressed by the introduction of a new teacher. I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Garroway, but I need to go to the football field and find my brother.". He nods at me and turns to the side so I can pass him.

I look over my shoulder as I do. "It was nice to meet you!".

"It was nice to meet you too, Clarissa.", he says. It may only be for a second, but I think I see the look on his face again. The one that said there was something more going on here. But, that is probably my detective-crazy mind running free again.

* * *

Jace has really filled out these last years. He's tall now, taller than Jon. All of the youthful roundness of his face has disappeared, replaced by sharp, angular features. His hair is still just as golden. The unusual golden color that matches his eyes. I can see them right now, twitching and analyzing as he scans the field in front of him. With expert technique, he throws the ball. Perfectly, of course. Jon catches it. Within ten seconds there's another point for team Jace.

I become aware of a pair of eyes watching me. I was very caught up in the practice, I realize now. The pair of eyes weighs down heavily on me as I turn to look at them. A familiar twitch of nausea makes it way to my stomach as Sebastian grins at me from across the field. God, I'd hoped so bad he would back off. But I'm not going to cower under his gaze, I decide now. The scared little girl in me might get the best of me at night, but right now, with both my eyes wide open, I will be strong. I return his gaze with a strong glare, and a slight surprise is to be found on his features.

I turn away, proud of myself. I walk towards coach Starkweather, who is currently yelling at some freshman for not catching the ball properly. The kids eyes are set so wide with fright, you'd think he's facing a demon.

I wait for coach Starkweather to end his rant to the poor boy, and then gently tap his shoulder. He turns around, frowning at whomever might have interrupted his training. He lightens up immediately as he sees me standing in front of him. The sides of his mouth turn up into a smile.

"Ms. Fairchild! To what do I owe the pleasure?". I don't know why, but I'm definitely one of coach Starkweather favorites. He only has a few. It puzzles me, since I'm not particularly good in the physical department. Maybe he just likes my colorful personality.

I smile sweetly at him, happy to accept his favoritism towards me in this situation. "I was actually hoping to steal Jon for the rest of this practice, sir. Our mother just called and asked for us to return home immediately. I'm not sure why, but I think it's important."

He frowns a little at first, but soon his face clears up and his fond smile returns. "Okay, then. I'm sure Jon can suffer to miss the last thirty minutes, but only because you asked so nicely.".

Score. Coach Starkweather is known to be very strict about football practice, and I'm surprised he gave in so easily. I guess my charms must have upped their game today.

"Fairchild!", he booms over the field. "Here! Now!"

The confused look on Jon's face is priceless as he runs over to where we are standing. He doesn't seem to see me, being too focused on his coach. "Sir? Did I do something wrong?", he asks. Then he spots me, and his confusion doubles. I giggle. "Clary? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

I roll my eyes at his assumption. I'm not _that_ much of a nerd. I normally would be studying right now, though, so I don't say anything about it.

"No, Jon. Mom called. She needs us at home."

"What? Why? Is she hurt?", he asks, concern apparent in his voice. Always the protector.

"No, she sounded fine when she called me. We should go now, though. I mean, something's definitely up."

He nods his head in agreement. "Yeah. I'll change quickly. You go to the parking lot, I'll be there in five.", he says, already running towards the locker rooms.

I turn back to Coach Starkweather. "Thanks for letting him go, Sir. I'll make him run a few laps around the house when we get there to keep his endurance up, okay?", I suggest.

He scoffs. "Good luck with that. I have to force him with all of my might to make him run laps here. No offense, but I don't think your brother will listen to you more than his coach."

I smile at him deviously. "Well, no offense to _you_ , sir, but I've got more blackmail material. Family pictures, and all that."

He laughs loudly. "Ah, Ms. Morgenstern, you are a delight. You should really consider joining the cheer squad one of these days. Your spirit could teach them a few things."

I shudder involuntarily. Cheering meant moving. Moving meant wasted energy. Nah, let's not. "I don't think cheerleading is really my kind of thing, sir."

He just shrugs, and turns away to yell at some more of the team members.

Suddenly, I hear a voice, right by my ear.

"Did I just hear something about you cheering, Fire.", Jace whispers. "Because that would be a sight to see."

I jump about three feet into the air, and the yelp coming out of my throat is so high it almost hurts my own ears.

"Jace! You almost scared my guts out of my butt!". I turn around to see Jace doubled over with laughter.

"You…", he manages to get out between hiccups, "should've… seen… YOUR FACE!".

I glare at him. "Yeah, what would you do if you suddenly hear a creepy voice whisper in your ear."

He snorts, controlling his hysterics. "Not _that_.", he responds cheekily. "You sounded like a freaking fire alarm."

I shake my head at him, a slight smile appearing on my face. I pull out my phone to check the time.

 _2 messages from Jocelyn_. Crap.

"I need to go.", I tell Jace, interrupting him in the middle of an imitation of my reaction. "Sorry.", I utter, turning away to the parking lot.

I make it about three steps until a hand around my arm turns me back around. I'm met with Jace's frowning face.

"Wait, I'm sorry I scared you. You don't need to be mad.", he says, making puppy eyes at me.

I chuckle. "Relax, Jace. I'm not mad, I just need to go home. Jon's waiting for me."

He smiles at my words. "Good. Wait, not good. Why is Jon waiting for you? Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine, probably. Our mom just called me and asked us to come home. I don't know why, but I'm sure there's no big problem.", I reassure him.

His face scrunches up in confusion. "Well, it's kind of weird she called you. But I'm sure you're right. If there's something wrong, you can always tell me in your email this afternoon."

The annoyance of him blowing me off for this afternoon returns to me, making me respond a little more harshly than I intended. "Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow.", I say, pulling loose from his grip and stalking off towards the parking lot. This time he doesn't follow me.

* * *

"So, what do you think is up with mom?", Jon inquires as we pull into our driveway.

"I don't know. She sounded kind of normal over the phone, but I knew something was up. I guess we'll find out in a sec.", I reply as I open the door to get out. We walk towards our front door together, Jon locking the car over his shoulder as I get my key.

What would make Mom feel the need to get us home as soon as possible, with no explanation? Why couldn't she just tell me over the phone? We aren't going to move to Alaska to avoid the Mafia or something, right?

I don't know anything about my Mom's old life. I only know Jon and I's dad died when I was only one year old. There is nothing connecting to anything before that. We don't have pictures. She doesn't have any college or childhood friends she calls once in a while. She has the Lightwoods and the Herondales, but she met them when we moved here. It´s the same for Jace and Izzy. Their parents don´t have any stories about their life before they had children, either. It´s normal for us, and has never really been a problem.

So I don't know anything about mom´s history. I don't know who her parents were. I only know they died. She never speaks about my dad's parents. I guess they're dead too.

So, for all I know, she really could have been a part of the Mafia.

 _Stop watching detective movies, for God's sake._

I shake my head, clearing it of any ridiculous theories that have formed in there. I need to focus on my mom now.

"Mom, we're home! Will you tell us why we had to come here immediately? Is there something wrong?"

I hear my mother's voice come from the dining room. "I'm in here, honey."

Jon and I walk towards our mother. She's sitting at the dining table, with three cups of tea and a few cookies.

She looks up at us as we enter, and smiles timidly. There's something about her posture that's off.

I move toward the table quickly and sit next to her. Jon sits down across from us. "Mom, what's wrong? You´re kind of freaking me out. Whatever´s wrong, you can tell us, and we´ll deal with it."

In a split second, her demeanor changes. She sits up a little straighter and the scared look in her eyes grows very faint.

"I know. And I love you for it.", she says, looking into Jon's eyes for a few seconds and then into mine. "But you need to understand that there are some things about my past that you don't know. I've never felt the need for you to know, but there's a reason for it now."

I frown at her. "What are you talking about, Mom?"

My mother takes a deep breath. "This morning, I got an e-mail from somebody that I used to know. I, uhm, he is an ex-boyfriend of mine.", she says, looking down at the table. The only way I know she's nervous is the way she laces her fingers together in her lap and squeezes so hard her knuckles turn white. "He always was quite taken with me. He didn't… approve when I broke it off him. I cut him off completely and made sure he didn't know where I was, where I had gone. I thought – hoped - that I'd never see him again. But now he seems to have found me. Or, at least, that's what he said in the message he sent to my old e-mail address. The one I used when I was with him. I don't know if I believe him. It probably is all a scam, but I would be more comfortable if you'd carry these with you at all times from now on.". She grabs a bag from under her chair and puts it on the table. Out of the bag appear to bottles. 'Pepper spray' is written in block letters on both of them.

She looks at us expectantly.

Jon clears his throat, his eyes darting between mine and Mom's a few times.

"Uhm, mom, are you sure your ex-boyfriend would still come looking for you?", he asks, doubtful. "I mean, I get that you broke his heart when you left, but what you're talking about is him stalking you – us – after 20 years of not seeing you. "

Mom looks at him. Her voice is unwavering when she answers him. "Yes. If he found me, he would. I have no doubts about that. My doubts are whether he actually found me, or if he just used the old address thinking he'd get a reaction out of me. He hasn't, of course.", she says, looking down, her dark red hair falling into her face. "I´m not that stupid."

She looks up again, her gaze darting between me and Jonathan's. She seems to take in the slightly skeptical looks on our faces.

"I'm serious, guys. This man… He's bad news. I might have overreacted a little bit in calling you out of school, but I am not when I ask you to carry these around.", she says, sincerity filling her voice.

I decide to agree to her request. "Okay. We'll take them, if it'll ease your conscience.", I state. "But mom, what about him makes him such a bad man? What made you leave him?" The way she speaks of him has a dark note to it. I'm curious as to why.

My mother swallows visibly. "He had certain… activities he did for his work that the regular American police officer would not agree with.".

My mom used to date a criminal? Well, that's a plot twist. I never would've expected it. She always has this innocent air to her, like she wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Wow, like, criminal stuff?", Jon supplies eagerly. "Did he rob a bank or something?"

I roll my eyes at him. Jon and his stupid action-movie obsession. Boys will be boys.

My mom laughs at his comment. The tense air around us eases a little. "No, of course not. If he had, I would have stayed with him.", she replies with a sassy toss of her hair.

Jon's eyes widen. "Mom! Why would you say that!"

A playful glint passes through her eyes. "It's all about the benjamins, baby.", she says, smirking.

The look on Jon's face does it. I burst out laughing, clutching at my stomach, mom and Jon following soon after. It´s not even that funny, but it´s a way to release the tension in the room.

"God, mom, please never talk like a pimp again, I beg you.", Jon exclaims, throwing his hands into the air. Grabbing one bottle of pepper spray of the table, he stands up and stalks out of the room.

"I don't even want to know where you've learned how to talk like that!", he yells from the other room.

I think I'm crying.


	11. Chapter 11

I tug on my hair harshly. What do I do? I can´t remember a freaking thing. I feel like slamming my head against the wall. Maybe it would be smart to reconsider my life choices. This can´t be doing anything positive for me. The lack of sleep isn't helping either, I imagine. My head is beginning to pound ferociously and my hand begins to cramp. I push my eyes shut and try to think, try to finish this.

Nope. No success. The pounding continues and my hand is starting to complain so very much I have no choice but to finally let my pen fall. I cuss softly, cursing all of the people that have ever executed any actions leading up to me having to do this. I would rather live on the streets for the rest of my life than having to brave this every day for the next two years. How did things come to this? How has humanity sunk so low as to torture their own with this kind of mental strain? People used to just hunt for food and pick berries and they were _fine_. There´s no reason I shouldn´t be able to have a normal life if I quit this.

Oh wait. I can´t. I´m being forced to do this. No choice on my part. I am seriously considering filing a complaint to the president. Isn't this some kind of child abuse? My mind is being tortured. That doesn't really sound legal, does it?

I shake my head, trying to clear it. I open my eyes and focus on the task in front of me once again. My despair lessens a bit when I see how much I have left. Only a little bit more. Yeah, I got this.

After a few seconds, my resolve finally cracks.

With a frustrated sigh, I close my math book with a loud bang.

* * *

20:11 _CLARY: Hey Iz, wanna run away with me and become high-class escorts?_

20:12 _IZZY: I thought you´d never ask. Sup?_

20:12 _CLARY: I´m quitting school. Why does math suck so bad?_

20:12 _IZZY: Because the universe sent it here to torture us. If it didn't suck, it wouldn't be fulfilling its life purpose._

20:13 _CLARY: It´s math. It doesn't have a life._

20:13 _IZZY: Yeah whatever. It´s still torture._

20:14 _CLARY: I support that statement._

 _20:14 IZZY: U better._

20:14 _IZZY: Jace said you had Jon leave practice earlier. U okay?_

20:14 _Clary: Yeah, fine. Mom just thinks she has some crazy stalker and is making us walk around with pepper spray from now on. Don´t think it´s anything serious. Jon and I are humoring her, though. She was kind of freaked earlier._

20:14 _IZZY: Wow, weird. U sure it´s nothing? How´d she get this idea?_

20:15 _CLARY: She says she got an e-mail from an ex or something. Saying ´he´s found her´. Super creepy, but probably just a joke._

20:15 _IZZY:_ _Kay. Be careful, though. You never know who´s lurking in the shadows…._

20:15 _IZZY: BOO_

20:15 _IZZY: See. ^_

20:15 _CLARY: You´re an idiot._

20:15 _IZZY: Maybe, but… I´m an idiot with style. And that´s what matters!_

20:15 _CLARY: If you say so…_

20:16 _IZZY: Do I detect sarcasm in your textual tone?_

20:16 _CLARY: Textual tone? Izzy, why do I know you._

20:16 CLARY _: And yes, yes you did._

20:16 _IZZY: I would watch your textual tones from now on, young lady. You might find yourself in a situation where you might actually need that pepper spray._

20:16 _CLARY: Is that a threat, Ms. Lightwood?_

20:17 _IZZY: That depends on your textual tones from now on, Ms. Fairchild._

20:17 _CLARY: Jon just came into my room to see what I was laughing about. He said I need to find new friends._

20:17 _CLARY: You´ve managed to make my mind totally math-free again. I love you._

20:18 _IZZY: Back at ya. But if you´re really lost with math, I can ask Alec to tutor us for an hour this weekend?_

20:18 _CLARY: Yes please! I need his brain. And, I haven't seen him in forever._

20:18 _IZZY: Kay. I´ll ask him. It´s not like he´ll have anything better to do. He still doesn't have a girlfriend. I need him to marry someone I can shop and do make-up with, like, right now!_

20:19 _CLARY: Izzy, he´s nineteen. He isn´t marrying anyone yet, honey._

20:19 _IZZY: Well that´s just selfish. What about me?_

20:19 _CLARY: Maybe if you ask him nicely._

20:19 _CLARY: How did you know I pulled Jon away from practice btw?_

20:19 _IZZY: Oh, Stephen and Celine dragged Jace here for a dinner party with my parents. He´s in the guest room right now, ´doing homework´. He´s probably sexting Kaelie or Seelie in there, but whatever. Did you see the way they were flocking him this afternoon?_

20:19 _CLARY: Gross, Iz. Mental images I do not want to have. And he probably is doing homework in there. He told me he had to catch up because he didn't do anything this weekend._

20:20 _IZZY: That´s a relief. The thought of him getting off within a hundred feet of me severely grosses me out._

20:20 _CLARY: Ugh, shut up, Izzy. I need to work with him again tomorrow. I do not want all of the images you keep planting in my head to flash through my mind then.._

20:20 _IZZY: Okay Clare. I have to go, my parents want me to ´be sociable´. Useless. It´s only Celine and Stephen. I don't know why they insist I use my manners now. Did I keep my manners when they changed my diaper when I was a baby? No, I did not. I literally shat in their faces._

20:20 _CLARY: Lovely. Good luck, Iz. See you tomorrow!_

20:20 _IZZY: See ya! Have fun with the mental pictures of Jace I gave you._

20:20 _CLARY: Yeah, I hate you._

* * *

Can you marry your bed? If so, I´m pretty sure I´m going to be a bederosexual from now on.

I groan loudly as I try to make myself sit up. I really need to get up and grab my laptop. Jace needs my questions, or our project will completely go to hell.

But my bed loves me so much.

"Jonathan…", I groan.

A few seconds later I hear the door from his room open. His head pops through the opening of my door, a slight smile on his face.

"What is it, Clare?"

"Laaaaaptoooooop."

He snorts. "What´s that, little sis? I didn't quite catch it."

I close my eyes and grunt.

"Can you please please, please, get my bag from downstairs for me?", I ask him. "I need my laaaptooop.". I think the dragging of the syllables convinced him.

"Of course. I would love to. I will be right back with your required goods, m´Lady."

"Good peasant."

I almost fall asleep to the soft sounds of Jon´s feet hitting the stairs. My eyelids fall shut again and my mind wanders to places much nicer than here, where my homework isn't pressuring me into opening my eyes again.

Suddenly, a voice right next to my ears awakens me more effectively than anything I could have done myself.

"Hello.", Jon whispers, his lips right next to my ear.

I breathe in harshly and sit up immediately. "Jon, you just lowered the good big bro points you earned by grabbing my bag by half.", I announce, my heartbeat a little unsteady. He rolls his eyes at me and walks over to lean against my piano.

I put my hand to my forehead, trying to calm the raging headache that hasn't left me since it appeared during my math homework. Once I calm breathing a bit, the repetitive thudding dulls a bit.

"Aw, Clare, don't take this out on my bigbro points! They´re everything to me— Wait, are you okay? I didn't scare you that bad, did I?", my brother asks, brushing his white-blond hair away from his face worriedly.

I pull my hand away from my face and try to pull my face into a convincing smile. My headache doesn't agree with this, so it probably looks more like grimace.

"Fine, Jon. You´re not that scary."

He frowns at me. "Clary, you look pale. Are you sick?", he asks, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"No, I just have a bit of a headache."

"I´ll get you some painkillers. Be right back.", he says, kissing my forehead and getting up towards the bathroom. He´s such a dad.

I smile after him. It´s nice knowing that no matter what happens, I´ll at least be an innocent little sister to him.

I fall back down to my bed, flinching at the rather hard throb my head gives me in response. Math really should be illegal.

My hand glides around over my bed blindly until it finds the rough fabric of my bag. I zip it open and grab my laptop. I just put it beside my head for now, not ready for the harsh light the piece of electronica produces that will surely worsen my headache. Maybe I should just text Jace to tell him I´ll send the questions tomorrow.

"You still up, sis?", Jon says when he reenters my bedroom. "I´ve got the stuff."

I huff. "You sound like a dealer.".

"Well, I am bringing you pills…".

A small smile cracks through my features, this time genuine. "Good to know who I´m gonna call if I´m planning to go crazy sometime.", I say, opening my eyes slightly.

"Yeah, you do that. I´ll be there to lock you up."

"Party-pooper.", I pout.

"I´d gladly poop at all of your parties if it´ll keep you alive.", he says slyly.

I sit up, reaching for the glass of water and the pills he´s holding out for me. "You disgust me."

"I love you too.", replies Jon while plopping down onto my bed with me. "Now, how come you have such a headache? You´re never sick."

I swallow the pills before I answer him. "Math."

"Math?", he says, raising an eyebrow.

I nod at him, flinching when my headache protests again. "Yup. Izzy and I have decided to dump math and become high-class escorts for old rich men.", I say, keeping my voice disinterested.

Jon gags. "Shut your mouth. There are images in my head right now no brother should ever have to see of his little sister."´

I turn to make a reply to gross him out even more, but the ringing of our bell interrupts me.

"You expecting someone?", I ask Jon warily. I´m not really up for a meeting with one of his fangirls today.

"No… I´ll go and see who it is.", he answers, before getting up and exiting my room.

I grab my laptop and open word, determined to take advantage of this momentary awareness.

I briefly consider adding a few more questions to ask him. Maybe I should ask a few deep, philosophical questions, just for the heck of it. I´m pretty sure Jace thinks the ultimate goal in life is to get laid as much as possible. It wouldn't be a lot different than the view of any other teenage boy, but still. I am not interested in that much information about his dirty thoughts.

Just when I´m about to type a few extra questions, I hear voices coming up the stairs. I can´t hear much, but I know it must be some unexpected guest of Jon´s. Not really anything I´m greatly interested in, because I know it´s probably one of the football team-fangirls.

I tune them out and write down my question. I bite my lip in concentration, trying to come up with something that would help me get to know him.

"What´ya doing on that laptop that makes you bite that lip so hard, Fire?", a voice says from my door opening.

I look up to find my partner himself in the flesh coming into my room, Jonathan trailing behind him. ´

"Jace? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the Lightwoods´."

He walks over to my piano, inspecting a few of the pictures on it. "Yeah, I was. It was boring as hell, though, so I got out of it using my super good excuse.", he answers. He puts the pictures back down, and turns around on his heels. He points both of his fingers at me with a sly grin on his face. "You. Thank you for that, Fire. My parents will let me out of everything now if I tell them I´m going to see you. They´re _delighted_ we get to work on this project together."

"Great.", I deadpan, lying back down in my bed.

"I´ll just let you kids get to work. I remember the pair project… Got paired to some geeky kid who was not very interesting at all. You´re lucky you have Clary, Jace.", Jon says, leaning against the doorframe.

Jace turns to Jon, insulted. "Hey! Why am I the lucky one here? Isn´t she just as lucky to be working with _moi_?", he asks, waving his hand up and down his body.

Jon raises his eyebrows and looks him up and down, as if he´s sizing him up. He grunts disapprovingly. "Yeah, good luck, Clare-Bear. You´re gonna need it.", he retorts, with one last look at Jace, and exits my room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Jace just stands there, next to my piano, indignant.

One second later, we hear Jon´s barking laugh just outside the door. It opens, and a very amused looking Jon comes into the room again.

"Dude! You should´ve seen your face!", he says between guffaws. He swipes at his eyes. I repress the urge to laugh, knowing that kind of movement will wake the wrath of the hammer in my head. Instead, I grin at Jace´s betrayed expressing.

"Jon, you´re such an asshole.", Jace mutters, rolling his eyes at Jon and turning away from him.

"Naww, bro, don't be like that.", Jon replies happily, walking in and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "You know I love my little Jaceywacey. I would never have let you come into my little sisters room if I didn't, you know that. I´ve learned my lesson about you, huh?" He pinches his cheek before Jace roughly pulls his head away, but this time there is a smile to be found on it.

"Fuck off, Jon. And Clary is _not_ my sister.", he mutters, rolling his eyes.

I repress my giggles and scoff. "Yeah, Jon. I don't think the sizes of our brains are even compatible genetically. I mean, look at him." I gesture to Jace, who puts his hand to his heart.

"Now, Clary, you shouldn't talk yourself down. There are always going to be people like me around you. Don't let it hurt your self-image, Fire. I´m sure there are some thinks you´re good at."

I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay, kids, I´m going to let you get to work. Don't kill each other in the meantime, okay? I don't want a dead sibling on my hands.", Jon says, exiting my room for again. After a few seconds, his head pops around my doorframe again, this time with a wannabe-menacing look. "And this door stays open! No funny business!", he orders, unable to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, Jon, don't you worry. Clary has nothing to fear from me.", Jace retorts, snorting.

Jon´s face immediately darkens a bit. The lines that appear when he´s upset appear in his forehead. I know what he´s thinking about, but I really hope he won´t say anything about it right now. I close my eyes, not liking the worried expression on my brothers face.

"Jace…", he starts hesitantly. "Jace, thank you. For saving Clary." I hoped in vain, apparently.

His face is so sincere that even Jace Herondale wouldn't be able to lighten the mood if he tried. Instead, Jace turns the serenity in his voice up, too, when he answers. "Of course, Jon. Don't worry about it. We´ll keep an eye on Clary, and we will make him pay."

I stay silent during their exchange. It makes me feel a little bit weird, them talking about what happened to me like I´m not even there. It goes against my natural feminist instincts to let them go al alpha-macho and talk about making someone pay for what he did to me. But, on the other hand, it´s nice to know they care. And that I will be protected. Maybe this will shut my subconscious up and let it give get me some z´s.

But mostly, I just want them to shut up, so they don't trigger another flashback. That would not be very pleasant. I´ve only just recovered from this morning.

"Yeah… I owe you one though.", Jon says hesitantly. "Well, good luck with your project." He pulls the door closed behind him. Apparently he has changed his mind about having it open. Or, most likely, he wants to have some space between himself and his little sister with the big scary almost-assault. I don't blame him. Sometimes I wish I could put some space between me and it too.

I sigh, forgetting my surroundings for a second. This makes it easier to stop the familiar wave of nausea creep through my body triggered by the implicated mention of Friday. Another panic attack is not welcome, thank you very much.

"Yo…. Haystack, you ready for the questions?", Jace asks.

I open one eye, and see him looking at me with a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Yeah, give me a sec. You can look through the questions on my laptop.", I answer, trying to get up without worsening the beating in my head.

I finally manage to sit up halfway, leaning on my elbows, when Jace eyes me and raises an eye brow.

"Midget, no offense, but you look like a zombie."

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, thanks, Goldy. I wasn't expecting company. Excuse me if I don´t put on my make-up for you."

"Cranky, aren't we? No, seriously, are you sick or something? You´re even moving like there´s a giant stick up your ass."

"I´m fine, Jace.", I say, finally managing to fully sit up. "I´ve never been graceful, remember?"

He smirks at me with an amused glint in his eyes. "Yeah, I remember, Haystack."

"Uhuh. I thought so. Now, can we go on with the questions, or are you just going to sit there all night and look at me like I´m crazy?"

I see Jace getting ready for a comment, so I quickly interrupt. "Which I am not.", I deadpan.

"How did you know I was gonna say that?"

I grin slightly. "Oh Jace, you have a very obvious tell when you´re about to annoy me. It´s happened way to many times by now for me not to notice when you´re planning on it."

He puffs. "You´re bluffing. No one knows my tells. I have none."

"Well, Jace, it might have something to do with the fact that you´ve been annoying me since our diaper days. If anyone knows your tells, it´s me. And I´m telling you, you do have one. Multiple, even.", I say, turning my head away from him, smiling a little.

"Well, I still don't believe you. Let´s start with the questions, shall we, Fire?", he suggests as he grabs my laptop and sits himself next to me, against the headboard just like last Monday.

I sigh, preparing my headache for the thinking I´m about to do. "Yeah. First question."

* * *

About two hours and 71 questions later, I feel my eyelids start to droop shut. Jace and I have recorded our whole conversation on his phone, so we can use it for our biography. The whole conversation is filled with remembering milestones in our childhood, most of which the other already knew about. For the last 40 minutes, it´s been Jace´s turn to ask me stuff, but the speed at which he´s firing questions at me is slowly dwindling.

I turn around, so I´m lying on my side, facing Jace. During our interrogation of each other we´ve both slid down the headboard and are now laying lazily on my grand bed. He hasn't said anything in the last minute. I´m about to ask him if he´s awake, when I hear the creak of my bedroom door opening. Jon leans against my doorframe in his PJ´s.

"I´m going to bed, Clare. Football practice tired me out good. Send Jace home in half an hour, okay?", he says, glancing at the now clearly asleep Jace next to me. I nod at him, and bid him goodnight. Jon turns around and closes the door after him.

Wow. I´d expected Jon was coming in to kick Jace out, saying I will not have a guy in my room without his direct supervision. Instead, he´s letting him sleep in my bed. Jace must have really earned his trust in saving me from Sebastian. Or, he is very sure there is nothing going on between me and Jace. I think a combination between the two.

I turn back to the sleeping Jace. The soft light of my night lamp makes his angular features stand out more than usual. He looks fierce, like he´s taking on the world in his dreams. I wish I was that strong. My dreams are currently kicking my ass.

I turn away from him, laying with my back to him. I try to keep my eyelids open, but it´s a losing battle. I´m just not ready to face the terrors of my unconscious yet. Its impressive how this whole situation has gotten so much worse for me, because of _me_. If I could just get some sleep, I would be able to get over this whole thing very soon, I think. Nothing much happened, after all. The only irreversible thing Sebastian took from me was my first kiss. That is a waste, but it could have been worse. Way worse. I should be thankful for that, but sleep-me doesn't think so. My dreams are very creative, each night getting more and more detailed. But each one ends up with me silently screaming into my pillow in the middle of the night, and being unable to sleep afterwards. I shudder at the memory, suddenly cold.

I keep repeating this to myself as the familiar lull of sleeps nibbles at my edges.

I sit up suddenly. Just stay awake for half an hour more, Clary. Then, you can send Jace home and have your cozy little nightmares on your own. It is not a good idea to have nightmares with Jace right next to me, who will probably question my sanity. Again.

I ease myself back down onto my pillow. Jace´s rhythmic breathing calms me down a bit. I watch his chest rise and fall. His eyes are moving behind his lids, probably seeing pretty things in his imagination.

I start when he rolls over on his side, facing me. I can feel the warmth coursing off his body, the distance between us almost being closed. His face is a few inches from mine. Some of his golden curls fall in front of his face, and I reach out to push them back instinctively.

Why is his hair softer than mine? This is very unfair.

He sighs in his sleep, his breath fanning my face. I suddenly feel his hand creeping atop my waist and dragging me towards him, until I´m close enough for him to rest his head on top of mine. Arms circle my waist, getting rid of the coldness I acquired thanks to my memory of the nightmares.

I freeze. Should I wake him? He doesn't have to go home for another 20 minutes, though. And it is blackmail material for years to be able to say he snuggles in his sleep. I huff a silent laugh into his neck, thinking of him being afraid to have people know he´s actually a human teddy bear.

His arms tighten around me at my laugh and he mutters something softly under his breath against my hair. He nuzzles his face deeper into the red mass and takes a deep breath.

I´m suddenly self-conscious. When is the last time I washed my hair? I think it was yesterday, so the smell of my shampoo must have faded by now. Oh well, maybe he´s smelling a flower or something in his dream.

I start counting his breaths, surprised at how at ease they make me feel. It´s like the sound of the ocean, the waves going in and out. He smells good.

And before long, I join him in his peace, nightmares be damned.


	12. Chapter 12

Jonathan is going to kill Jace.

No, he is going to violently murder him with a shovel, bury him, dig him up again, cook him, and happily feast on his flesh if he were to walk into my room right now.

You think I´m joking.

I gently probe the arm currently hanging over my waist, trying to wake the golden boy lying next to me. He´s not moving.

"Jace.", I hiss. "Jace!" I pull the covers away from us, and he immediately recoils from the cold air harassing our bodies.

"No…", he groans, pulling the sheets out of my arms and back over us again. His other arm pulls me closer to him and he nestles his head into my hear.

"Jace, you are almost groping me right now, and I don't think my brother would approve of that. My brother, who is probably about 5 minutes away from waking me up for school.", I mutter, halting the arm that was creeping down my back.

As soon as the words have left my mouth, he freezes up. I feel his eyes opening against my hair. I turn my head towards him, putting some distance between us.

The arm that was wrapped around my waist falls limply onto my bed, and his face is contorted with distinct shock. I stare at him pointedly for a few seconds with my eyebrows raised.

His temporary paralyzed state disappears, and he sits up quicker than lightning. "Clary…", he whispers, his voice rough with sleep.

Now is not the time to think about how hot that sounds, Clary. Focus on the voice going away forever if Jonathan finds him here.

"Did I fall asleep here?"

"No. You teleported here in the middle of the night and I welcomed you into my bed warmly. Of course we fell asleep.", I answer, rolling my eyes.

His eyes are wide. "Jon is going to eat me."

My thoughts exactly.

"Not if he doesn't find out you were here.", I reassure him, trying to figure out how I´m going to get Jace out of here discreetly. "Okay. You just sit here for a second, and don't make a sound. I´m going to see if Jon´s up already."

I get up, walk to my door silently and slip out of my room, making sure to close the door behind me as soon as I´m through. When I turn around to tiptoe to Jon´s bedroom, I collide with the man of the hour himself. I look up at him, quickly covering my probably guilty-looking expression with the sweetest smile I can muster.

"Clare! I was just about to wake you. How come you´re up so early? You´re never up earlier than I am."

"Am too. Sometimes I just pretend I´m asleep for the amusement of watching you try to wake me up.", I retort. "But, now that we´re both up, how about we eat breakfast together?" My sugary smile returns. It´s probably a good idea to get Jon as far away from my room as possible. If I want Jace to make it through the day with his heart still beating, that is.

He frowns, and for a moment I fear he sees straight through me and is going to demand I tell him what´s up. But, a second later, a slight smile breaks through on his face.

"So, you want to spend time with your cooler older brother, is that it? Okay then, I understand your motives." He grins and waves his arm in front of himself to motion I should lead the way to the kitchen. I move to do just that, but stop dead on my feet when I don't hear the soft thuds of his footsteps behind me. I turn around quickly, and see him reaching for the doorknob of my room.

"What are you doing? Aren´t you coming?, I ask him, trying to keep my voice neutral. I can´t stop the waver in it though, and I cough quickly after my sentence to cover it up.

My brother rolls his eyes at me. "I just left something in your room yesterday. Relax, I´m not going to abuse your piano or anything."

He starts to twist his arm to turn the doorknob, and I run faster than I ever have towards my door. I stand with my back against the door within a second, my hands on Jon´s chest so he can´t move through it.

"No!", I say, louder than I intended. "I mean, I´ll get it for you. You can start breakfast. What did you leave in there?"

Jon raises his eyebrow at me. "Just my ring… Clare, you´re acting weird. Is there some freaky stuff in your room you don't want me to see?", he asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

I pale. Jace´s death is coming closer with every second that ticks by.

"What? No, Jon. Of course not.", I scoff. "Why would you even think that? My room´s just really messy, that´s all. I don´t want you stepping on something with your big feet."

My big brother rolls his eyes at me. "Get out of the way, loser. I promise I won´t step on anything." And with that, he pushes past me. The door is open before I can do anything about it.

I stay silent, waiting for the inevitable ´what the fuck´ to come out of Jon´s mouth. I can´t do anything about the anxiety currently beating my stomach to a pulp, so I just stand there. Arms crossed, poker face, mind racing for a reason to explain why Jace has been here all night. ´Yeah, he lost his car keys´ or ´I haven't been getting any sleep and I magically slept well when Jace held me all night because I was so tired´ both don't seem like ideal explanations.

That´s when I realize the absence of any nightmares this night. I hadn't even realized, being too busy to save Jace´s life and everything. Maybe my subconscious has decided to stop being such a wuss and get over it. That would improve the quality of my life a lot. Permanent headaches aren´t really my thing.

I´m stumped out of my epiphany when Jon bumps into me on his way out of my room.

He doesn't look as I expected he would. He doesn't sound the way I thought he would, either. Where´s the yelling? Where´s the ´Clarissa-Adele-Fairchild-what-did-you-do´ shouted at me at 120 decibels? Most of all, where´s _Jace_?

Jon just frowns.

"Clare, you don't have OCD, right? Your room is way neater than mine.", he says, and walks pasts me towards the stairs. I feel my mouth drop open, glad he can´t see my face right now.

"You coming, Clary? I might just eat all of your pancakes if you don´t.", he yells from halfway down the stairs.

I regain my composure, and force my voice to sound normal as I answer him. "Yeah, I´ll be down in a sec. I´m just going to brush my hair real quick!"

I don't hesitate to barge into my room, and do a quick scan for anything gold. The only thing that pops into my head are the letters on my piano.

"Jace!", I hiss softly. "Are you still alive?"

A low grunt comes from underneath my bed. A few seconds later, an alive, relatively healthy-looking Jace rolls out from under it and stands up quickly. He dusts himself off before facing me with a wicked grin. I widen my eyes at him.

Of course. He hid under the bed. Smart. That idea hadn't even occurred to me.

"This guy has a few tricks up his sleeve, Fire. No one is killing me today. Not even your brother.", he says, walking towards the full-body mirror hanging on my wall to fix his hair, which is currently sticking in all directions.

Getting over the shock of just seeing Jace Herondale literally roll out from under my bed, I walk up to him. I grab his face between my thumb and pointy-finger to make him look at me.

"You are not in the clear yet, Goldy! We still need to get you out of this house without Jon noticing!", I tell him urgently.

He holds his own hands up to my face and squishes my face together so my lips make an involuntary duckface. "Don't you worry about that, Haystack. This glorious guy has got everything figured out for you."

I drop my hand from his face and raise my eyebrows. My face must look like the behind of an English bulldog, but I decide not to think about that.

He releases my face and pinches my cheeks before turning away and walking towards the window. He opens it up, and waves in its direction as if it represents the obvious solution to our major problem.

"Yeah, Jace. I know there´s a window there. This is _my_ room, remember, even if you treat it as your own when you're here."

He just rolls his eyes at me before putting one leg through the window, the other following soon afterwards.

"Wh—"

"See you at school, Fire.", he interrupts before he disappears out of the window.

My breath catches in my throat. I run towards the window, expecting a vision of a majorly flat ad majorly dead Goldy lying under my window.

Instead, I see him kneeled down from catching his fall smoothly, before he stands up and walks towards his car. With checking the windows to see if Jonathan is anywhere within sight, that is. When he reaches his silver vehicle half a minute later, he looks back up at me. A grin appears on his face as he takes in my still-shocked expression. He bows, taking credit for his parlor trick, and enters his car. Within seconds I see his car disappear further down the street when he takes a left turn on his way home.

I walk towards my bed and let myself fall.

This has been way too much excitement for one meager Tuesday morning.

LIJN

"So, you and Jace got a lot done?", Jon asks me as he passes me a plate full of delicious-looking pancakes.

I almost spit out my milk before I remember we were working on our project last night. After swallowing my drink, I tell him about all the questions we got done yesterday and how we recorded the conversation.

"Hm… That´s actually kind of smart. I wish I´d thought of that when I was stuck with that loser last year."

I roll my eyes at him. "I´m sure there would have been something you liked about him if you´d given him a chance."

"No, I don't think there was anything interesting about that guy at all. Anyways, I passed, so he fulfilled his purpose."

I just sigh dramatically, letting him know how utterly disappointed I am in his lack of motivation for school. And how utterly unsurprised.

We wolf down the rest of our breakfast for the next few minutes in silence before Jon gets up and cleans our plates. I quickly run upstairs to get my bag and my phone.

Crap. The recording has gone on all night. I´m going to have to find some way to crop it, or it´ll take up all the space on my phone. Since I do not possess any digital skills, I´ll have to ask Simon. I´m sure he´ll be able to have it down to the two hours of actual talking we did in no time.

"Clary, come on! You´re going to be late!", Jon yells from downstairs.

"Coming!"

LIJN

"So, do you have a date yet?", Izzy asks me from across the cafeteria table.

I choke on my water, and put a hand in front of my mouth to prevent spitting it all over Simon next to me.

"Uhm…", I cough, "What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes at me. "The winter ball, of course! You know it´s only a week away or so, right?", she says, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder.

Crap. I am not looking forward to that event, as much as I like Christmas. Dancing, makeup and fancy dresses… No, thank you.

"Iz, you know that´s not really my scene. Don´t you think I can skip it this year? I went last year, remember?", I try. Please let Izzy be lenient today, please. She´ll want to dress me up and torture me with makeup for sure if I go.

Izzy looks outraged. "Shame! No best friend of mine will be known for not attending the most iconic party of the year! Especially this one. It´s a masquerade ball!", she squeals. "Can you imagine all the fun we can have?"

I blanch. Great. Isabelle is never going to let me out of this if it involves masks combined with gowns. She´s dreamed about something like this since she was a little girl. Always talking about the ´major princess feels´ she would be sure to get with everyone masked and dressed as if they´re from another century.

I shoot Simon a pleading glance. "Si? You´re not going, right?", I beg, startling him. He pushes his glasses back up his nose, looking like he´s trying very hard to find a way out of this situation without angering Izzy or refusing my plea.

Just as he opens his mouth to answer, Izzy interrupts him.

"Oh hell no.", she states. "You´re not getting out of this one, even if you´re dead. You, too, Lewis. I´ve already picked out both of your costumes, and I do not like wasting my time. Even on fashion."

She glares at Simon and me, daring us to object. Naturally, we both stay silent. You don´t come between Izzy and her fashion.

I sigh. "Fine, Iz. We´ll go." Simon gives me a panicked glance from out of the corner of his eye. "But don´t expect me to find a date. I mean, I´m pretty awesome and all, but I can´t work miracles. Especially if it´s in only a week."

At this, both of my best friends roll their eyes, grinning slightly.

"You guys!", I exclaim, a bit hurt at their lack of sensitivity. "This isn't funny. My unattractiveness is the bane of my existence." I quickly realize how girly that sounds, and I wish I can take it back.

Izzy quickly wipes the last traces of amusement from her face when she sees my expression and grabs my hand.

"Oh honey, I´m really sorry. We didn't mean it like that." I feel Simon´s reassuring hand on my shoulder. "The opposite, actually. There are _tons_ of guys who´d love to date you. You´re sweet, pretty, talented… I mean, who wouldn't?"

I pull one side of my mouth up into a half-smile. I´m touched by her sweet words, but they don't take away all of the sting. It´s hard being Izzy´s friend sometimes. She´s definitely one of the royals in our school. Perfection around you 24/7 tends to do a little damage to your ego. Every guy in school wants her. I´m usually busy comforting Simon when she gets another invitation to a party, or asked out for a date again, but it affects me a little each time, too. I know it´s completely petty of me, but I want to know what it´s like to have guys pining after you. I want to know what it´s like to feel beautiful, and worth it.

Being asked out by Sebastian did that to me. I thought, if he wanted me, I mustn't be that bad. I could finally, maybe, imagine myself with someone else. I thought I could be good enough.

Well, we all know how that worked out. I just ended up losing my first kiss to a guy who doesn't give a flying fuck about me. And I didn't even lose it even willingly.

I guess not everybody can be as perfect as Izzy.

The school bell rings, snapping my out of my daydream. Izzy and Simon get up and say a quick goodbye to me, telling me they´ll see me after school. I nod at them, smiling to make sure they don't think I´m still mad at them. They both give me a big smile in return, before turning around and walking towards their next class, which they have together.

I can´t help but let my eyes stray to all of the guys watching after Izzy, the way they will never watch me.

Oh well. Cats are good, too.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace passes me in the hallway and grins at me. It´s the same grin he gave me this morning when he jumped out of the window and almost died. I frown back. I´m still pissed off about that. I almost cried, I was so scared thinking I´d lost him.

Which makes me think. Since when is Jace someone I _have_? I mean, I´ve always had him, but more as an annoying nuisance who I´d like to push out a window more than anything else. But the way my heart stilled, you´d think it were Isabelle or Simon by that window.

What is that all about? Do I not dislike him as much now as I used to?

I guess It makes sense. He did save me from Sebastian, and comforted me afterwards. It would be very natural for me to gain some positive feelings towards the person who saved me from losing my virginity to a monster. He _was_ unprecedentedly sweet that night.

And maybe it´s also because we got paired for the project. I have spent more time willingly with him than I ever have before. Plus, I actually listened to him in our conversations, to his thoughts about things, his opinions. I think I got to see a bit of another side of him. And surprisingly, it was one that does not make me want to gouge my eyes out. He doesn't annoy me that much anymore, and I´m pretty sure I would be able to name a few things I liked about him if I had to.

Huh. Never thought this day would come.

* * *

"Biscuit! It´s been too long!"

I smile as Magnus pulls me in for a hug. God, he´s such a hugger. Not that I mind, though. He smells really nice.

"It´s only been five days, Mag. Are you feeling better?", I ask him when he lets me go.

He takes my hand and leads me towards the piano. "Oh, I wasn´t sick. I had a better offer than teaching.", he answers, grinning cheekily at me. We sit down at the piano bench and I reach into my bag to get my sheet music.

"Let me guess. Your mystery man was back from wherever he goes during the weekdays, and you just had to spend your time with him instead of me.", I say, draping my hand over my forehead dramatically.

He smacks the back of my head lightly. "As if you wouldn't.", he says, rolling his heavily made-up eyes. "Anyways, how´s hotstuff?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I blanch. Where does that question come from? I haven't told him anything about me and Jace, have I? He´d have a fit if he knew we slept in the same bed last night.

Wait. I have told him about the Pair Project. I mentally face-palm, that obviously must be what he´s talking about.

"Fine, I guess. We´ve just been working on our project so much, I think we´ve become friends. It´s really weird."

"Project? You didn't tell me you are working on a project with him! That´s huge! What´s it about?"

I frown at him. "Yeah, Mag, I did. The Pair Project, remember? Ring a bell?" He usually isn't this forgetful.

A grin suddenly breaks out on my teacher´s face. "Okay… What have I missed? Did Blackthorn let you switch partners after all? Lucky you, to be switched with Sebastian."

I feel blood quickly rush to my face when I realize my mistake. Really, how had that happened? How does ´Hot stuff´ suddenly means Jace in my book? What the…

"No, we haven't switched…", I admit, red-faced.

Magnus lets out a long laugh. "Oh my god. It has finally happened! Do you know how long I´ve waited for this? God, you´ve been so dense."

I bury my face in my hands to hide my blush. "What are you talking about, Magnus?"

At his high-pitched squeal, I look up. He is widely smiling, eyes sparkling. "You and Jace! I always knew you´d end up together. I mean, your chemistry! Amazing. I was afraid you wouldn't see it and it´d go to waste. Thank god, Sweetie."

I just stare at him, open-mouthed, during his outburst. My mind is working overtime to make sense of everything he´s saying. What is he talking about?

Nope. He´s lost it.

"Magnus! What are you babbling about? There is nothing, nothing between Jace and me. Except for friendship. Maybe."

He rolls his sparkly eyes at me. "Yeah, Biscuit. I´m sure. That´s exactly how he came into this conversation. Because you don't think ´Hot Stuff´ refers to Herondale. Oh, wait!" He forms his mouth into a perfect O of mock surprise. "That _is_ how!"

"Magnus, he´s hot, I know that. That doesn't mean I like him.", I defend myself. "He´s Jace. And I do not appreciate the fact that you´ve been having these thoughts, even if they´re ridiculous, without telling me— Your ever loyal friend!", I say, still kind of shocked by his revelation about my supposed love-interest.

Magnus reaches over and ruffles my hair. "Oh, poor baby. In my defense, I knew that if I told you of your fate, you´d totally freak and get weird with Jace. Or weirder, I should say."

"Fate, is it, Mag? And since when do you reveal prophecies?"

He throws me a mischievous grin. "Oh, since always, dear. But, anyone can predict the outcome of your love life. I mean, _the chemistry_. Amazing!"

I roll my eyes at him. "You already said that. I don't know where you get it from, but can we please begin with our lesson, my dear teacher? I think we´ve talked enough about my nonexistent love-life, don't you?"

Magnus relents. But just as I´m about to start my song, I halt to turn to Magnus again.

"Oh! I almost forgot! We need to talk about _your_ love life.", I say, waggling my eyebrows suggestively.

A smile breaks through on his face immediately. "Oh, Biscuit! He-who-must-not-be-named is _so_ sweet. I think he might be the one for me. Do you think he feels the same way? Oh, who am I kidding, you don't even know him. His hair, though. And his _eyes_. I just… Ah.", he sighs, clearly elated with his mystery guy.

I really want to know who this man is. Magnus never talks about guys like this. Don't get me wrong, he talks about guys. A _lot_. Just not in the dreamy, contented way he is now. I want to share his joy and see the cause of this change of behavior for myself, and maybe meet him. And possibly threaten him a little, in case he has any intentions of my friend.

"Mag? Will you please tell my who your mystery boyfriend is? I really want to know, and it can´t hurt to tell me. I won´t tell anyone. Pinky promise!", I plead with him.

Magnus just shakes his head enigmatically. "Nope", he says, popping his lips on the ´p´.

I groan. "Oh well. I´ll find out one day."

"I hope you don't. No offense, Biscuit, but he really wouldn't like that. He´s still uncomfortable with his sexuality.", my glitter-haired friend explains.

"That´s kind of sad. I can´t imagine keeping a secret like that."

Magnus´ expression darkens a bit. "Oh, it´s not easy. Trust me."

I wrap my arm around him in a half-hug at seeing his troubled expression. It breaks my heart to know that after finally finding someone he really cares about, he has to hide it. Knowing Magnus´ extravagant nature, he would love to flaunt his new boyfriend to everyone in the world.

"I´m sure it´ll be alright, Magnus.", I tell him sincerely. After all, this guy has to come out of the closet one day.

My piano teacher smiles down at me, a fondness sparking in his eyes. He squeezes the side of my body tightly before letting go.

"Thanks, Biscuit. Now, back to this music business."

* * *

Snow. Finally!

When I walk out of school, the sticky white substance immediately improves my mood by a 100 percent. I love snow. I always have. It´s just so cozy, and it gives me the first Christmas vibes of the year. Not to mention, it´s the best excuse to drink hot chocolate non-stop. Some of my best memories were made with a white landscape around me.

I smile slightly as the snow leads me down memory lane. I see my mother, laughing loudly. The wonderful sound of tinkling bells she continues to make as Jonathan tries to get all of the snow off of him. The playful growl he produces as he attacks me and my mother both with snowballs. Me screeching when one hits the bullseye, right in the back of my neck. The whoop of victory I make when I finally win our epic snow fight of last year, ending with me on top of my mother and brother, them begging for mercy as I continue to push snow in their faces. Jonathan taking his vengeance in the next snow fight by—

"ARGH!"

The memory becomes reality when my face is suddenly hit by a full-on blow of snow. I scream again when I feel it creeping down my jacket. I don't see who´s the culprit, since I can´t open my eyes because of the freaking cold snow. I wipe them quickly and spin around on my toes, trying to spot the devil before it can get in another hit.

I freeze when I see a flash of gold. When my vision stops spinning, I´m met with the sight of Jace covering his mouth as he laughs, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You have no idea what you just started, you imbecile.", I threaten him in my scary-calm voice.

Jace isn't affected by my promise. Mistake, big guy. Big mistake.

He raises his eyebrows challengingly. "Yeah, Red? What are you going to do? You gonna cry?", he taunts, dragging out his sentences.

Oh. It´s on. Time to pull out the big guns.

I drop my shoulders and look down at the ground. I put my hands together behind my back, and squeeze my fingernails into my wrists so hard tears come into my eyes. I breath in harshly and look up at him, making sure the moisture in my eyes is visible.

Jace frowns, and his laughter ceases.

"Crap. I didn't mean to make you cry, Fire!", he says as he rushes towards me. I drop to the ground, keeping up my innocent charade, while I subtly gather snow behind me. When he reaches me, he ducks down and puts his thumb under my chin, lifting my face up. After staring into my now dry eyes for a second, his eyes widen and I put on a malicious grin before pushing a handful of snow in his face.

I quickly stand up, laughing uncontrollably at his frozen posture. He sits there, kneeling down for a few more seconds before slowly getting to his feet, wiping his face clean of snow and turning towards me. His eyes meet mine, accepting the challenge he finds in them.

We stand there, frozen for a few more seconds. I don't notice the small crowd that has gathered among us, waiting to see the outcome of the first snow fight of the year. I half expect them to join in, to start throwing snowballs at me for hurting their football hero, but they don't. They just stand there, waiting. As do Jace and I.

I look into his golden eyes, trying to find a clue as to what he's planning. Judging from his conspicuous glare, he's doing the same to me. His hair catches a few snowflakes, making his hair seem lighter than usual. I count the seconds we stand there. Four, five, si—

Suddenly, he ducks towards me. He is faster than I'd expected, but I move out of the way just in time. His hands grab empty air, and he stumbles forward a bit before coming to face me.

"You´re quick, Red. But everybody knows Fire does not go well with snow.", he says, lifting his lips up into a mocking grin.

I roll my eyes at him. "Wow, very smart, Goldy. I bet—"

The woosh of incoming snow interrupts me, and before I can dodge it Jace´s snowball hits me and soaks my jacket. I can feel it draining through the outer fabric as it melts on my coat.

I growl at him. "Low blow.", I breathe, before gathering up some snow and charging at him. He ducks out of my way, but I am prepared for this. When he steps to the right, I quickly alter the course of my feet and bump into him, pummeling him to the ground. He throws me off of him before I can shove my snowball into his face, but I manage to hit his arm from a distance.

We both stand up quickly, trying to get off the cold snow on the ground. We start circling each other, waiting for the other to let down their guard. Neither does, though, and I´m starting to lose my patience. Just when I´m about to duck to the ground to gather up some snow, regardless of the fact that Jace will probably be upon me before I have a decent snowball, I see a flash of white-blond hair sneaking up behind my opponent.

Jonathan. My partner in crime.

I lock the muscles of my face down in the concentrated stare they were in before Jonathan arrived, not wanting to give away the element of surprise. I stop circling, so Jon has time to sneak up on Jace some more. Apparently, Goldy takes this as a sign of weakness. His eyes sparkle at the prospect of victory.

He opens his mouth, probably to taunt me before attacking me, but he never gets a chance to utter the words he has in mind. My brother comes up behind him, armed with a snowball he just picked up, puts one arm around Jace and shoves the snow in his face with the other. People gasp, cheer, and boo, depending on their favorite. I pounce upon Jace when Jon lets go a little bit, pushing him to the ground.

"You gonna help me get my revenge, big bro?", I ask Jon coyly. He quickly catches up to my meaning and drops to his knees above Jace´s head, grabbing his arms and holding them above his head.

"Aw, man, two against one! Cowards.", Jace says, but his eyes give his slight fear away. He struggles against Jon´s arms, so I quickly take a few steps towards them and straddle his waist, so he can´t move anymore. When the crowd lets out a few catcalls, I blush slightly but decide to ignore them. Defeating Jace is way more important. I gather some snow beside Jace´s head and take my time turning it into a ball. I keep adding more snow, until it is easily the size of a basketball.

Jace noticeably gulps beneath me, and Jon starts silently shaking with laughter.

I square my shoulders and hold the snowball in one hand. I grab Jace´s chin with my other hand, and smile at him.

"Do you have something you wish to… Apologize for?", I ask him sweetly, twirling the snowball around with my fingers.

The usual stubbornness appears in Jace´s eyes, and I try to repress my grin. He is going to make this _so_ much harder for himself.

He yanks on his arms once, but Jon is keeping a firm grip on them. I look into my brothers eyes, and raise my eyebrows.

"I hate to do this, but we have a family honor to uphold, don't we, dear brother?", I state.

Jon´s eyes twinkle in amusement, but he keeps his voice serious as he answers me. "Oh, yes, little sister. We wouldn't want word to get out there,", he says, leaning forward to speak into Jace´s ear, "that the Fairchild´s don´t take vengeance when we have been wronged."

Jace´s eyes widen, clearly regretting his mistake of not apologizing when he had the chance. I simply smile at my brother and nod, before turning my gaze back to my victim.

"N—", Jace manages to get out before I push the huge-ass snowball in his face.

Half of the crowd around us, which has grown considerably during our fight, starts howling with laughter at the sight of our team captain covered in snow. The other half mainly exists out of girls twirling their hair around, pretending to be worried for their worshipped hero with their friends. I roll my eyes at them, before bursting out in laughter myself at my brothers expression, which consists partly out of hysterical laughter and partly out of pain as he clutches his stomach, rolling around on the ground. My body heaves as I continue to giggle, until I feel Jace´s hands on my hips. Looking down, I realize too late that I am still straddling him, and that he has already wiped all the snow off his face.

I scream as he topples us over and pushes my back into the cold snow. Our roles are reversed when he lays over me and starts poking my stomach.

"Jon! Code Gold! Code Gold!", I scream, giggling uncontrollably, trying to bat away his arms tickling my sides while tears roll over my eyes. But I can´t protect myself anymore when Jace takes both of my hands in one of his and grabs a handful of snow.

"Who´s the king? Who, Fire?", he asks, his face hanging a foot above mine. I can feel the warmth of his breath on my cheeks, and my mind gets a bit hazy.

Instead of forming a witty reply, I simply shake my head in denial.

His mouth turns into a toothy grin before repeating the cold favor I´ve just done him a few minutes ago. I splutter, trying to get the snow away from my mouth when he gets off of me, bowing to the crowd as they continue to laugh at us.

"Jon! Why didn't you save me, you ass!", I yell, getting up before looking at my brother.

He grins at me. "Sorry sis, but now both my little Jacey and Clare-Bear have been snowed. I couldn't pass that up."

I raise my eyebrows, before looking at Jace questioningly. He returns my gaze, and with a little nod, we both pounce on my brother with loud battle yells, ready to snow him into next year.

* * *

A little while later, the three of us sit on our couch with some much-needed hot chocolate.

"So, the Fairchild honor, brother?", I ask Jon, poking him hard in his stomach. He flinches away from me, into the armrest.

"Sorry, sorry. I promise I will help you next time this idiot decides to throw some ice at you.", he says, leaning over me to slap Jace on his head.

"Hey! What was that for!", Goldy exclaims.

I roll my eyes at him. What a wuss. "Well, you started all this, remember. This is what you get.", I say, elbowing him lightly in the side. "It was kind of enjoyable, though. Your hair looked like Jon´s with all the snow in it."

Both of the boys sitting next to me gasp dramatically.

"My hair could never look like his!", Jace exclaims, his hand flying to his heart.

"Yes, because my hair color is unique, thank you very much!", Jon retorts, obviously not pleased with both of our remarks.

"That is so not true, dude. My hair color is way more unique than yours. I literally saw someone this morning with the same hair color as you."

Jon gasps again, louder this time. "You lie! There is no one with the same hair color as me.", he says, scoffing and crossing his arms.

I throw my arms up. "Guys! I really don´t care who has the most unique hair color. You both look like potatoes to me."

Oops.

Note for the future, never insult Jon and Jace at the same time.

They both turn to me, and I look back and forth between them. Their expressions are almost eerily the same. Both sit completely still, and it reminds me of this afternoon, when Jace and I were both preparing to attack each other. I try to turn my lips into a small apologetic smile, but they remain frozen.

Then, as if there was some sign, they attack me. I start squealing and wriggling as they poke my belly and mess my hair up. Oh, shit, it´s going to take hours to get my hair back to normal. I´m being squashed by both their bodies, fighting for my breath when they finally stop their torture.

Jace keeps his hand on my tummy, curling and uncurling his fingers to show it can all begin again in a moment. Butterflies fly up in my stomach. In fear, of course. I look up at him and Jon, trying to see if I have a chance to escape.

Both their gazes are fixed on me, waiting expectantly.

"What?", I ask defensively.

Jace taps his fingers on my stomach and raises his eyebrows. "Are we not the most amazingly hot, muscular, attractive men you have ever seen."

Jon nods along with him, but grabs his hand away from my stomach with a pointed look at Jace. Goldy rolls his eyes at my brother, but continues to stare at me.

"Well?", my brother prods.

I open my mouth, but I can´t form the words. My pride will not let me. So, I cross my arms and try to wiggle free before they can attack me again.

However, I cannot win a struggle with two well-muscled football players, so as soon as they realize I will not give in, they begin tickling me again.

"No!", I squeal. "Stop!"

I try to swat their hands away, but that only results in Jon holding my hands above my head, just as he had done earlier with Jace. Traitor.

When Jace touches an especially ticklish spot, I squeal once more loudly before I slump my body.

"Okay! You are the prettiest men on the planet! Now stop it.", I demand.

Jace and Jon share a look. "Pretty?", Jon says, "I don't think that´ll cut it, do you, Jacey?"

Goldy rolls his eyes at the nickname, but answers nonetheless. "No, Jonny, I do not believe she recognizes our good looks."

Jon laughs out loud, and starts to tickle my side again with his free hand.

"Okay! Okay! You are the most attractive and muscular men I´ve ever known! Just stop it, now!", I screech.

Finally, I can breathe normally again. I quickly stand up from the couch and walk a safe distance away from them.

Then I slowly turn around and smile at them. "And, you´re also the biggest idiots I´ve ever met.", I say. Running up to my room, I hear their outraged cries as they follow me up. Too bad I´m already inside, with the door locked.

Serves them right.


	14. Chapter 14

"Didn´t you have your piano lesson today?"

I stand up from my bed and walk towards my piano. Jace is sitting on my bed, after being permitted entrance to my room by promising on the Angel he wouldn't attack me anymore. Today, at least. I´ll take what I can get.

"Yeah, my teacher let me out early. He had to leave.", I answer vaguely.

Magnus told me that his mystery boyfriend was back in town, after only being gone for one day. He´d gotten a text from him while we were playing, and naturally I´d started bugging him about what it said. Until I noticed the frown lines that had appeared into my friend´s usually smooth skin. He seemed distinctly upset, but wouldn't answer me when I asked him what was wrong. He´d quickly stood up and apologized, but said he had to go immediately. It left me wondering and worried about him, but the excitement of the first snowfall of the year had kind of distracted me.

"I wish coach Starkweather would let us off early sometimes.", Jace comments.

I sit down on my piano bench and turn to him, frowning. "I thought you loved football."

He sits up straighter, leaning against my headboard, and grins at me. "Oh, I do. But it takes up so much of my time. Makes me wonder how many more… accomplishments I could make if it doesn't.", he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I flinch and put my hands over my ears. "God, Jace. No need to know!", I yell, shaking my head. "Oh, Angel, the images. I´m going blind!" I hit my head a few times, trying to clear my mind.

Jace throws a pillow at me. "Oh, shut up, Midget. I´m sure you have a fair share of ´images´ of your own. We´re 17, it´s what we do.", he taunts, waving offhandedly.

I frown. I guess it is normal.

So how come the only images I have, are the ones Sebastian forcibly gave me? I feel the usual pang of dread course through my body as the memories of that night infiltrate my mind once again. There must be something wrong with me. The way Jace talks about all that stuff… The kissing, the touching; as if it´s the most rewarding thing in the world. Shouldn't I have enjoyed the kiss I was given at least a little, if it´s supposed to be so wonderful? Even if I didn't want it.

Maybe the whole romantic thing is just not for me. That´s okay, I´ll just spend life talking to my mirror, alone—

I shake my head when I feel something tug on my arm, and I´m back to the present, though a slight sense of leftover panic remains. Oh, crap. I zoned out again, because of Sebastian. Wasn't I supposed to not do that anymore?

"Fire, I´m sorry.", I hear Jace say, who is kneeling next to the piano bench with his hand gripping my arm. "I didn't think about…", he continues when I look at him. He studies my expression with his eyebrows furrowed, probably trying to see what´s going on in my mind.

I manage to smile at him. "No, it´s okay. You know I zone out a lot. It´s nothing."

Jace just shakes his head and pulls me off the bench onto my bed. He kneels in front of me and tilts up my chin when I try to avoid his gaze.

"You don't have to pretend. I know it´s bothering you. You´re not fooling me for a second; don´t try to deny it.", he says, a few of his golden locks falling in front of his eyes.

I shrug, trying to play it off, but truly, I´m considering just to tell him about all of it. The flashbacks, the nightmares. It´s very tempting to just let it all out. But to hope it won´t come crawling back in again, will only disappoint me. So I crawl back on my bed, leaning against the headboard, and don't answer.

Jace joins me, and puts his hand on my leg. "Really, Red, you can tell me what´s bothering you. I could help.", he offers.

I put my hand on his, and smile up at him. "Thanks, Goldy, but I really don't think you can.", I answer, curling my legs up to my chest and hugging my arms around me. His hand falls limply to the bed. I lean my head on my knees, trying to convince myself that I should not spill all of my secrets to him. The thought of him knowing continues to grow less repelling while he keeps being so kind to me, all thoughtful and stuff.

He bumps his shoulder into mine lightly, making me look up at him. The right half of his mouth turns up into a half-challenging smile. "You´ll never know for sure unless you try me. I think you´d be surprised."

Eventually, it´s not the words that tip me over the edge, but the honest caring I see in his eyes. He truly wants to help, and what do I know? Maybe he can. The only risk in telling him is that he´ll change his opinion of me.

But when have I ever cared about Jace´s opinion of me? I shouldn't start now.

I take a deep breath. "Okay."

For a short moment, he looks taken aback, but he quickly recovers. He turns towards me slightly, inviting me to start, but I can´t. I don't know how. After a few seconds of silence, Jace realizes I´m trying, but struggling, so he lends me a hand.

"So, why have you been looking like a zombie the last few days? I think that´s a good place to start."

I look towards the ceiling, trying to find my wording. After a while, I start. "Okay. Well, ever since… that night, I haven't been sleeping well." I look at Jace, studying him for any judgement or signs he thinks me weak. When I find none, I continue. "It´s mostly nightmares. Usually, when I wake up after my first one, I try to stay awake, but it never works. My body needs the sleep, but I never feel well rested when I wake up, screaming into my pillow." I laugh wryly and brush my hair out of my face.

Jace frowns but doesn't comment on what I´ve said. "What´s in your nightmares?", he asks.

I swallow. This is going to be hard to talk about. When Jace looks into my eyes, he hesitantly puts his arm around my shoulders and tugs me towards him. At the moment, I´m glad for his support, so I lean my head on his shoulder and start telling him.

"Different every time. But it always starts with me waking up somewhere away from home, and I can´t remember how I got there. Then I see someone I know. Izzy, Jon, you… But you always run. And when I try to follow you, I can´t get far. Sometimes I´m in a cage, sometimes I can´t move my legs, and sometimes I get stopped by… something. But in the end, I always see those two black, evil eyes. And then I wake up."

I shudder, recalling the dark orbs that have been haunting my dreams. I feel tears threatening to roll out of my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall. Jace simply continues to rub my arm, like he´s been doing all the while I was speaking. It´s comforting.

"Why haven´t you told anyone?"

His tone isn't accusing, but curious. It makes the truth fall right out of my mouth.

"They can´t do anything about it. And, I should be able to handle it myself.", I answer, shrugging. My voice sounds small when I speak up again. "I´m not doing such a good job at it, though."

"No, Fire,", he says, hugging my body into his, "you can´t think like that. This doesn't say anything about you, this is simply a consequence of what that fucker Verlac did last Friday. Anybody who doesn't get that, doesn't deserve to be in your life."

"Thanks.", I mutter softly. I look up at him, not lifting my head from his shoulder. "But still, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. It would only burden them, so it´s just not worth it. Everyone has stuff to deal with. I can survive this on my own.", I say, but it sounds weak, even to my own ears.

I´ve been having this discussion with myself for the last few days countless times already, and every time I come to the conclusion that I shouldn´t tell them. I appreciate Jace trying to help me, but he can´t change the facts. None of the people I would be inclined to tell are able to magically reach into my unconscious and fish out the parts that have been making my life so much harder lately. I think I just have to let them finish their temper tantrum, and then I´ll be fine. No need do burden my family or friends with something they have no control over.

Jace is silent for a little bit, and I start thinking he´s seen my logic and agrees with it. A part of me feels disappointed, because even though I know I´m right, it would be a great relief to be proven wrong. To be able to unload, and to have the weight on my shoulders reduced a little.

But then he squeezes my body once more, and leans his head on mine. "I get where you´re coming from. But look at it this way; if any of your friends, or your family… If any of them were dealing with the same thing you are now, wouldn't you want to know? Even if you couldn't help them, wouldn't you want to at least have an idea of what they´re going through?"

His hand moves from my arm to my hair and starts brushing through random curls, giving me some time to think about what he just said.

But really, it´s easy. The answer to his question, is yes. Yes, of course I would want to know what´s wrong. If they needed me, I would want to get a chance to be there for them.

So the question is, do I really need someone to help me?

"You´re right.", I mumble. "I maybe should have told someone."

Wow. I have just told Jace Herondale he is right, for the first time in history. I expect some response to that, a snappy retort or at least a prideful snicker, but none comes. He just silently nods his head against mine.

"But they still wouldn´t be able to help…", I mutter, calmed down a bit by the rhythmic pull created by Jace´s hand going through my hair.

Jace sighs. "That may be true, Fire, but sometimes people can surprise you. I know that most times when Cecy had nightmares, they would disappear if there was someone with her when she slept. She used to wake me up in the middle of the night, patting my hair with those little hands of hers, and ask if she could sleep in my bed."

I lift my head from his shoulder to see Jace smiling a faraway smile. He looks so much younger, smiling instead of grinning or snickering for once.

"Cecy used to have nightmares?", I ask him. The edges of his mouth turn down into a small frown, making me regret my question. His smile looked so much happier.

"Well, yeah…", he starts, his voice ruff, "I guess losing half her family in an instant had some nasty side effects. She started having them after their funerals, and always woke up screaming, just like you. And just like you, she was hesitant to ask for help. I remember trying not to get mad at her for not telling me for so long. I mean, it wasn't her fault. She was just so young, and already the Herondale pride was making her life so much harder. Just like the Fairchild honor is yours." He laughs wryly and pokes me in the stomach.

I poke him back, and look up at him. I try to conjure up my scolding glare, but it isn't cooperating. "You promised on the Angel no more assaults!", I say, pointing my finger it him.

He grins at me, and grabs the finger currently in his face, and shakes it around a little bit. "Good thing I didn't assault you, then. I was just… Disciplining you a bit."

"Disciplining, huh? Since when am I a dog?" I wrench my finger free, but Jace grabs my hand back and settles it on his leg, making it impossible for me to, I don´t know, slap him if I were inclined to do so.

He grins again. "I never said you were a dog.", he says, winking. Then, his features take on a more serious note. "I´m just going to discipline the nightmares out of your head."

He looks like a determined five year old. His mouth is puckered a little, with his eyebrows pushed down. I smile at him, and lean my head against his shoulder again.

"Well, thanks." I squeeze his hand softly. "I appreciate the effort, Goldy."

I truly do. I´m amazed by how much he wants to help me, by how much it seems to affect him. I already concluded this morning that he isn't a bad guy, but the way he cares isn't something I´m used to with him. But then, he has some experience with this.

I remember Cecily. Jace´s cousin, two years younger than us. She came under Stephen and Celine´s custody after her mother, Stephen´s sister, and father died in a car crash. Cecy was the only survivor, leaving her and her estranged brother orphans. I was always kind of intimidated by her, even if she was two years younger than me. She just seemed so… unperturbed by everything. I remember asking Jon about it. How could she be so calm, when she literally saw her parents die? How was she so unaffected?

Now, I realize she wasn't. She was just good at hiding it.

"What happened to Cecily, Jace? Why did she move away?"

I feel his body stiffen next to me, and he stops playing with my fingers.

He clears his throat once. "Not important. But we all agreed boarding school is a better option for her."

I frown. Boarding school without anyone she to comfort her hardly seems like the best option for a grieving, troubled girl to me.

"Couldn't she go live with her brother? He´s, like, twenty or something, right?"

"Oh, Will? No one´s seen him in years. He didn't even come to his parents funeral. He´s a dick.", Jace answers, spitting out his cousins name. "Who does that? Cecy was heartbroken. As if she needed any more stress, and he couldn't even do this one little thing for her? I tried contacting him every day before her parents were buried, but not a word. He didn't care."

The disdain in his voice hits me hard. Jace hates this guy, because he loves Cecy. He feels Will left a hole in his sisters life when it was already at its lowest, but I know it wasn't that she was grieving for. Because there was a Jace-sized entity filling up the hole her brother left. In the six months Cecy lived here, there was one thing I noticed clearly about her. I noticed it, because I couldn't imagine why someone would look at Jace Herondale the way she did. Like he carried the sky.

"I didn't know her well—mainly because she hung out with you, and I kind of tried to avoid you a lot—,", I state, and Jace laughs at my confession, "but I know she really looked up to you. I think you were more of an influence on her than you realize, Jace. Will´s a jerk, yeah, but you took up the responsibilities as an older brother pretty nicely."

Silence. I wait for him to respond, but he doesn't. When I look up at him, he´s smiling again.

"Yeah, I did kind of always want to be her brother. When we were little, I used to be jealous of Will, because he got this cute little creature to take care of, and I didn't.", he says, laughing and rolling his eyes at his youthful wishes.

"I believe you´re more of a brother to her than Will has ever been.", I tell him when I´m done laughing with him.

Jace snickers. "So at least one of my childhood dreams has come true."

"What´s to say all of them don't come true?", I ask him, lifting my head from his shoulder and leaning back against the headboard. He mimics my posture before turning to look at me.

"I´m pretty sure I had some dreams that are still pretty impossible.", he says, rubbing the back of his head. He looks almost… uncomfortable?

I raise my eyebrows. "Well, why don't you tell me? Maybe I could help, you never know. In return for you helping me with my problem."

A grin breaks out on his face. "Oh, you have no idea.", he mutters softly. Then he shakes his head. "No, I´m good. Most of my dreams something like me being the first man on the moon, or later the sun, when I found out the moon was already done. Or me being the richest and most famous man in the universe. I might still do that, by the way."

I poke his arm at this. "Arrogance is a sin.", I say, but I can´t help but let a slight smile creep onto my face. The image of Jace when he was little looking up at the sun and imagining himself on there is too cute for me to ignore.

"Shush, you know you love me.", he replies, before scooting down until his head hits my pillow and closing his eyes.

I frown. "What are you doing?", I ask hesitantly.

He opens one eye enough for me to see him rolling it. "I´m catching up on my sleep. You kick a lot, you know?"

I gasp. "I do _not_!", I exclaim.

He snickers, closing his eye again and shuffling around in my bed, making himself comfortable. "Nah, this bed is just really comfortable. You slept like a baby, actually." He frowns a little. "I didn't notice you having any nightmares.", he says before laying his hands behind his neck. His shirt rides up a bit, and I can see the deep V-shapes his muscles create.

I blush a bit. _Focus,_ _Clary_. Glad that his eyes are closed, I shake my head and start formulating my answer. "Yeah." I cough once. My voice comes out rougher than I´d expected. "Yeah, it appears I don't have nightmares when I… have company.", I say, blushing brighter.

An amused grin appears on his face. I don't know if it´s in response to the roughness of my voice, or my admittance that he helped me sleep.

"Glad I could help.", he says, a little smug.

I punch his arm once before laying down next to him, making sure to keep a safe distance between our bodies. "Oh, shut it, Herondale."

His grin grows, but he doesn't comment. I decide to ignore the fact that my confession is probably blowing his ego up to gigantic sizes.

For a few minutes we lay there, not saying anything. It doesn't feel uncomfortable, surprisingly enough. My mind keeps going over what I´ve just told him, the severity of it. He now knows of the power I let Sebastian have over me still, and what that power has caused. I haven't told Jon. Or Izzy, or Simon, or my mom. But I told Jace Herondale, the guy I´ve been positively annoyed to death since I was born.

Yet, somehow, I can´t bring myself to regret it.

Before I can question myself why, Jace speaks up.

He rolls towards me, propping his head up on his hand. He looks hesitant to say what´s on his mind, biting his lip a bit and his eyes bouncing around my room.

I smile slightly, but I´m a little nervous about what could make him tense up so suddenly.

"Spit it out.", I prompt, a teasing edge to my voice.

His eyes focus on my face, and I look up into his eyes, not surprised by the seriousness I find in there. "Are the nightmares the only thing bothering you?", he asks. "Not that that isn't enough, or anything, but you should tell me now if there´s something else."

I look away from his face and fiddle with my hands, a small blush creeping up on my cheekbones. This is where my dignity leaves me.

"Well?", Jace pushes, raising an eyebrow at my obvious discomfort.

I bite my lip, trying to find a way not to completely humiliate myself. Finding none, I decide to just tell him.

"Uh..". I cough once. "Well, it´s just, you know… Angel, this is embarrassing.", I say, covering my face with my hands.

Jace sighs, and tugs my hands away. "Come on, you can tell me."

"It´s just, I was a bit worried.", I stutter out. "I know it sounds weird, but when everybody else talks about that kind of stuff… You know, kissing, and everything… Well, you talk about it like it´s the best thing ever. And I want to be able to experience that in my life. But when… _he_ kissed me, I didn't feel anything good. Even if I didn't want him to, shouldn't I have felt something?" I frown.

I look at Jace, trying to read in his facial expressions what he thinks of this. I don´t get anything out of it, because he looks frozen.

I start a little when he starts to speak, his voice louder than necessary with the small amount of space between us.

"That asshole took your _first kiss_?,", he spits out, eyes.

I blush. "Yeah, Jace. Didn´t you, like, see us?"

He clenches his jaw. "Yeah, I saw.", he mutters, "But I didn't know that was your first. That´s fucked up, Fire."

I blush. I know I lost my first kiss much later than most others, but I was waiting for the right person. I´d heard enough of Izzy´s horror-saliva stories to know that I didn't want to lose it like that.

Didn't work out as planned. But that isn't what´s been bothering me.

"It´s not that.", I reassure him. "I got over that pretty quickly. It´s just, I think I don't enjoy kissing, and that's an important part of life, isn't it? There must be something wrong with me.", I say, slapping a hand across my forehead.

I open my eyes when I feel the matrass shake, and look up to see Jace laughing silently. "Hey! This is a real issue!"

Jace bites his lip, but his body keeps shaking in silent laughter. "No, it´s really not, Fire.", he says.

I shake my head at him. "You´re not taking me seriously. It is a real issue to me, even if you don´t think so.

He rolls his eyes. "Fire, he was probably just a really bad kisser. There´s nothing wrong with you." He snaps his eyes towards me, suddenly grinning. "Want to bet?"

I blanch. I´m not turning down a bet, of course, but I do not have a good feeling about this. "You know I can´t refuse a bet. But, yeah, I think I know whether or not I appreciate having someone else´s tongue in my mouth a bit better you do.", I retort, meeting his challenging stare. "However, we´re not going to be able to settle this bet until I get a boyfr—", I start to say, but I cut off when his face suddenly appears right above mine.

Jace smiles evilly as he leans over me and brushes my hair out of my face, before ducking down and putting his lips to my ear. My breathing hitches a little, and I work to even it out. What does he think he´s doing?

"No, I´m going to prove you wrong.", he whispers.

"Jace, I don´t think—", I try to protest.

"You can give up now, Fire.", he interrupts me, pulling back so he can look into my eyes. "But that means you lose."

Pfft. So he thinks he that if he pulls a move on me, I´ll be uncomfortable enough to give up? No, I´m made out of tougher stuff than that.

I meet his gaze. "Oh, I´m not losing, Herondale."

Surprise flashes across his face for a second, but it´s quickly replaced with a vicious smile. "You lost before we even started."

I manage to roll my eyes at him, but I do feel a bit hesitant. Is he really about to kiss me, just to prove he´s right? He wouldn't actually do that.

"So you claim you feel absolutely nothing if someone were to do… this?", he asks, before softly biting down on my earlobe.

On second thought, he´s Jace. While he might´ve never pulled anything with me, he sure as hell has with a lot of other girls in school. One kiss to win a bet is probably nothing to him.

Ah. I knew this was a bad idea. But I´m not going to back out now.

"Nope. Nothing.", I answer, proud to say my voice comes out even.

"Hm…", he responds, before moving his lips to the edge of my jaw, brushing feather-light kisses on there as he traces a path back and forth. "And how about this?", he whispers.

This feels nothing like the night of the party. My mind is starting to get a little hazy, and I feel my eyelids droop shut. I force myself to focus on the words I need to say, but when I do, they sound a bit breathy to come across right. "No. Nothing."

I feel tips of his mouth turn up into a grin, and a part of me wants to shove him off. A smaller part than I´d expected. But I can´t, because that would be losing our bet. I don't do losing.

This time, when his lips are back once again from tracing the path towards my ear, he stays still for a second, his lips under my chin, before pulling away. Hah! He´s giving up! Win for Clary.

I open my eyes, ready to gloriously accept my victory, but words are stuck in my throat when I see Jace is still very much there. He´s leaning on his elbow, placed next to my head, and there´s barely any space between our faces. When he exhales, the sweet smell of his breath clouds my mind. His eyes seem a tad darker than usual, but that may be because of the rather dim lighting caused by the sunset.

"Nothing?"

When he speaks, it causes my attention to shift to his lips, and I´m startled by how close they are. My sudden intake of breath causes them to twitch, and I feel my face redden. Jace runs his thumb over my cheekbone. "Are you sure?", he asks when I turn my eyes back to his.

I nod slowly, trying to convince him along with myself, but deep down I know this feels different than with Seb. I´m not going to admit that, though.

He leans in closer, until the already small space between us is reduced to practically nothing. Once again, he whispers against my lips. "Are you _sure_?"

I hesitate. I hesitate, because I know I don´t _not_ feel anything, and right now my mind is too clouded to remember why I should lie about it.

And before my mind can clear itself, he leans forward just a tad more, and his lips are on mine. For a short moment, a flash of panic makes itself known, but it disappears almost as fast as it came. I feel my muscles relax, and without consciously deciding to, I respond to him.

As he moves his lips against mine, I´m forced to admit that I´ve lost our bet. But somehow, I realize as I sigh into our kiss, I don´t really mind that much.

Jace slowly drags his hand away from my face, over my shoulder and my arm until he reaches my hand. He interlocks our fingers and pulls our joined hands above my head.

I shudder when he sucks on my lower lip, and a small part of my brain wakes up out of this Herondale-induced haze. It realizes what is happening, and is currently screaming at me. This is _Jace_. Why am I letting this go on? Isn´t this against the laws of nature?

But the dominant part of my brain can´t bring itself to care.

He lets go of my hand, and I automatically move to tangle it into his hair. His hand settles on my hip, his thumb tracing soft patterns on my stomach.

I´m absently reminded of how soft his hair is again. Why can´t it be the other way around? I´d kill for that silky texture.

Then I hear footsteps coming up the stairs and it feels like a bucket of ice cold water has been thrown in my face. Jace hears it too, because he pulls away from me immediately. For a moment I just stare at him, completely confused by what just happened.

Then he rolls off of me, and props himself up on the headboard just in time. Jon opens my door and walks in, looking down on his phone.

"Okay, so change of plans.", he states, before looking towards where I´m still lying. A worried frown appears on his face, and he walks toward the bed. He sits down next to me, and puts his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright, Clare-Bear? You look a bit flushed. You´re not sick again, are you?"

Jace coughs to cover up his laugh. I sit up and shoot him a look behind Jon´s back, before reassuring my brother. "No, I´m okay. I was just, uh, laughing really hard at something Jace told me before you came in."

I see Jace bite his lip from out of the corner of my eye, trying to keep his grin of his face. I consider punching him in the stomach, but that might make Jon suspicious.

It seems like he buys it, though. "Oh. Okay.", he says, brushing his white-blond hair away from his face. "Anyways, like I said, change of plans. We´re all having dinner at your place tonight", he says, pointing at Jace enthusiastically.

Jace groans and drops his head back against the wall. "You´re kidding.", he mutters. "I hate when we host. Did they give a reason as to why?"

Jon shrugs. "Not really. The Lightwoods asked for a get-together, but that´s all I know. So be ready in half an hour, Clary.", he says, standing up and walking towards the door again. When he reaches it, he turns back and looks at Jace. "Oh, I almost forgot. Your mom wants you to be home in 15 minutes so you can help prepare for dinner."

When Jon closes the door behind him, Jace groans and runs his hand through his hair harshly.

I frown at him. "Do you really hate those dinners that much?", I ask him, a bit offended.

He opens turns towards me and shakes his head. "No, I don´t mind the dinners. It´s just that I have to stand my mom being fake for the entire evening as she takes ´humble joy´ out of caring for everyone. It gets on my nerves.", he explains. He leans his head against the wall again, like it´s getting heavy just thinking about it.

"Ah.", I respond. I didn't know it annoyed Jace that much.

I mean, we´ve all noticed that Celine is a relatively stressed person, though she tries to hide it all she can. There´s a slight tension in the room when she´s there, especially with Steven. Mostly, everybody just ignores it, but there have been a few times when Jace mouthed off to his mother after another subtle patronizing comment to his dad. Awkward silences would follow, before someone steps in and direct the conversation elsewhere.

"Ah.", He imitates, looking at my out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah, you know what I´m talking about.", he says, sitting up and resting his head in his hands. "When no one´s around, my folks don't have a lot of confrontations, but if they´re sat together in the same room for hours, it always stirs up the tenseness."

I blink. I never realized the Herondales´ troubles were this serious. I reasoned that, though they might annoy each other from time to time, Jace´s parents must have good moments when they´re alone. But Jace makes it sounds as if they´re in a loveless marriage.

"If they ignore each other so much,", I start hesitantly, "why aren´t they getting a divorce?"

I bite my lip, hoping Jace doesn't take my question the wrong way.

He just grins, but it´s not a happy grin. "Oh, because they love _me_ so much, of course.", he says. "they can´t bear the thought of only seeing me for half the time, so they continue to torture themselves by staying married to someone they practically hate. But it´s only one more year." He shrugs. "And then I´m off to college. I´m pretty sure they´ll be getting a divorce the moment I step out the door."

There´s pain and anger in his voice, but it´s the vulnerability that makes me move toward him and wrap an arm around his waist. I can´t believe I´ve never noticed this before. He wraps his arm around me in return, and there are definitely no tingles where he touches me. Nope.

I prop my head up on his chest. "You know that´s kind of fucked up, right?"

Jace laughs once. "Yeah. I do."

"Has it always been like this?", I ask him.

He looks down at me, and I´m pleased to see that some of the anger has flood out of them. "I guess. I only really started noticing it when I was about eight or something. I asked my dad about it, and he explained why things were the way they were. It made sense at the time, because the only other alternative was that they get a divorce. And at that age, that´s like the worst thing I could imagine. It wasn't until I was in my teens that I realized it might have been so much better. My dad was already so stuck on the decision to just wait out the ride by then that I wasn't able to change his mind."

"But it´s okay. It´s not like I´m depressed or. I´ve got football, and my friends and everything else to keep my busy. I´ve got a good life."

I wonder how I ever missed this. It´s crazy how you think you know someone well, but really don't. It´s so hard to connect the Jace I´m seeing now with the one I´ve known all these years. He sounds so mature, even wise, almost. Nothing like the arrogant kid that always gets on my nerves.

I smile at him, and he returns. "You know, I think you´re really strong.", I tell him, squeezing his waist a little before leaning my head back on his chest.

He leans his head on mine, and is silent for a while. "Thanks, Fire. That kind of means a lot."

If younger me could see me now, she´d probably have a heart attack. But actually, it feels strangely normal, natural even.

We sit like that for a while, until he speaks.

"I don't want to interrupt this bonding moment or anything, but I think my mom´s going to eat me if I don't go soon. She´ll call Jon, and he´ll come storming in, and we don't want to him to have a stroke because he thinks you´re ´sick´ again, do we?", he teases.

I pull away from him, blushing furiously at his reference to my brother thinking I´m sick, while I´ve actually just been making out with the idiot next to me. Not one of my finer moments.

I punch his shoulder. "You´re an ass, Herondale.", I tell him.

He pinches my cheek once before I get a chance to slap his hand away, and stands up. "I think I´m going to try the exit method I tested this morning again.", he says.

I jump off the bed as soon as he starts walking towards the window, and run in front of him. I turn around and point my finger at him, pushing it into his chest. "Are you suicidal? You almost gave me a heart attack when you jumped! Just take the stairs like a normal person!", I order, but he just grins at me and yanks open the window behind me.

"Glad to know you care.", he says, and gives me a wink.

I throw my hands up and walk away from him. "Fine, but it´s not my fault when you fall to your death." I don't hear him land, but I guess he already jumped when he doesn't respond.

I stand in front of my piano, sorting out my sheet music when I suddenly feel a presence behind me. Before I can react, two arms wrap around my waist and a mouth breathes against my ear.

"By the way,", he murmurs softly, making me shudder involuntarily, "I won the bet."

I gasp in indignation, but before I can pull away, his arms release me. When I turn around, he´s already at the window. With another cheeky wink, he jumps out.

I run towards the window to see if he´s okay, my worry getting the best of me.

"I hate you!", I yell after him as he walks towards his car, completely uninjured. He simply turns around and blows me a kiss, before opening the door and driving away, leaving me standing in front of my bedroom window alone, just as I was this morning.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, Clary, how´s getting to know Jace been?"

I choke a little bit on my water as my mind turns to this afternoons kiss, but manage to swallow it gracefully.

I force my lips to turn up into a natural smile and look at Celine Herondale, who is sitting across the table, next to my mother and the Lightwoods.

"It´s been great, Celine. We´re right on schedule with everything.", I answer her.

"Yeah.", Jace chimes in from where he´s seated next to me. "It´s been just great.", says, smiling angelically at our mothers while sneakily putting his hand on my thigh.

My eyes widen fractionally, and I swallow down all the memories of our kiss. Instead of going down that path, I focus on finding a way to kill Jace discreetly.

"Clary´s been lucky to have Jace as a partner.", my mother says. "I remember that Jon was always whining about how boring the boy he got paired with was…"

I take the opportunity to tell Jace off as my mother keeps talking about Jon´s experience of the Pair Project. "What are you doing? Get off of me.", I hiss at Jace from out of the corner of my mouth. Jace just grins, and continues rubbing my leg with his thumb. Jesus, he´s just trying to get a rise out of me. I grit my teeth, trying to appear calm in front of everybody else at the table. I already noticed Izzy, who´s sitting across and a few seats to my right shooting me a questioning look.

"I will cut you.", I threaten Jace, gripping my knife in my right hand to let him know I´m serious. After shooting him a glare, his hand lets go of my thigh, giving it one last squeeze. "Asshole.", I mutter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jace biting his lip, trying to prevent the grin on his face from getting to big. I resist the urge to punch his shoulder. I try to get a hold of myself by looking at my plate, inspecting all of the good food on there. I really should be eating all of this instead of thinking about the brainless squib next to me.

"Clary?", Alec´s voice rings through my daze of carpaccio.

I look up at him, smiling at the stunning blue eyes that are looking at me questioningly. "Yeah?", I answer him.

He smiles at me, though it looks a little forced. He´s spent enough time with me before he went off to college to get used to me zoning out frequently, so I wonder if something else is bothering him. Maybe it´s got something to do with him being home on a school night, when he should normally be at college. "I asked you when you´re free this weekend. For the tutoring session Izzy asked me for?", he repeats patiently.

"Oh. Well, whatever´s fine with you and Izzy. I don't have anything planned yet.", I shrug, turning to Izzy in question.

My best friend gasps in indignation. "Yes you do! We´re going shopping for our masquerade dresses on Saturday, and you´re not getting out of it!", she orders, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

I groan and drop my head in my hands. Shopping, especially with Izzy, is the bane of my existence. Admittedly, I do look good in whatever she gets for me, but that isn't worth being dragged around for ten hours through the Mall. My feet always hurt after just one hour and it´s just so tiring to have to change out of my clothes over and over again.

And this is shopping for masquerade dresses, which worsens it by a million. You might think it´d be less time consuming, because it´s just one dress and a mask, but I don't think so. I know how much Izzy has wanted a masquerade ball since she was a little girl, and she is not going to stop looking until she is certain she and her squad will be ´slaying´ the whole dance. Her squad mainly includes me and Simon, so we´re getting a full blow of the Izzy-mania.

The boys laugh at my response to the upcoming torture. I sigh, admitting to myself that I won´t get out of it anyways, and it might even be fun to see Izzy so happy amongst all those dresses.

I lift my head up out of my hands and roll my eyes at Izzy, but I´m smiling when I answer. "You´re lucky I love you, Iz. I don´t go shopping for masquerade gowns for just anyone, so you´d better feel special."

Izzy squeals, and throws her hands up into a little victory dance. I laugh at her childishness, but I´m glad she´s happy.

When she´s done, she sighs and looks at me. "Now I only have to convince Simon to come, and we´ll be the Golden Threesome at the ball."

Mr. Lightwood coughs abruptly and looks at his daughter, appearing a bit shocked. "Golden Threesome?", he asks her.

Jace and Jon snicker at his apprehension, but Izzy just rolls her eyes. "Not like that, Daddy. It´s just how I´ve named our club of awesome hot people." She smiles at him angelically.

The idiot sitting next to me laughs out loud. "You think Simon is _hot_? He´s not even warm", he scoffs.

"Don´t be an ass!", I scold Jace as Izzy shrugs.

Alec coughs before the conversation gets out of hand. We all look towards him, and I´m surprised to find him looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"I,", he starts, coughing once. "I have someone I´d like to… introduce to all of you.", he says, rubbing his the back of his head.

He glances at his mother once, and she nods at him, a vague shimmer of a smile on her face.

"Uhm. He´s right outside.", Alec says, backing out of the dining room and pointing behind him with his thumbs. "I´ll be right back."

When he´s gone, I look at Izzy and raise my eyebrows. She brings her pointy finger to her lips once, telling me to be silent, but I don't know what for.

Then, we hear footsteps coming down the hallway. After a few seconds Alec reenters the dining room. He´s is followed by a tall, glittery, and very _familiar_ person.

What in the world is Magnus doing here?

I look at Jace, seeing the same confused expression on his face as he looks back at me. Both of us don't speak up, though. I think we both realize in what direction this is going, and we´d never dream of interrupting our friend in such a big moment. I smile a little, glad that Alec´s finally seems to have accepted himself.

But with _Magnus_? My trusted friend and piano teacher? I did not see that one coming.

"Well, uh, this is Magnus Bane.", Alec says, looking like he´d rather be anywhere but here. Magnus, on the other hand, has a smile on his face and appears to be completely comfortable with the circumstances. He holds his hand up in greeting towards everyone, and throws a quick grin at me. Alec coughs, and lifts up out of the awkward stance he was in, determination replacing nervousness in his eyes. He reaches behind him and grabs Magnus´ hand. "My boyfriend."


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as we are dismissed from the table, I follow Jace out of the dining room. When he walks through the hallway, he must be aware of me, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he turns into the game room, leaving the door open for me when he enters. I close it behind me, and look towards the soon-to-be dead guy.

He doesn't seem to notice my intent of murdering him, though. He grins at me and raises and eyebrow.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "Jace, if you ever, ever, think about laying a hand on my like that during a family dinner, I will cut off your manly bits and feed them to Simon´s dog. Capice?"

He grimaces. "Well, that´s disturbingly graphic."

"I mean it, Jace."

"Yeah, I know, relax. I was just messing with you, Fire. You should have seen your face." He laughs. "It was priceless."

Before I can make up an appropriate response, a scream reaches the room. Jace and I both jump, both startled by the sudden sound.

After a moment, I´m on the move, because I know that voice. It´s my mom. I can feel Jace following on my heels as I throw open the door and run down the stairs hurriedly.

My eyes are met with the scene in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, and immediately my body is taken over by instinct. I jump down the leftover stairs and take a protective stand over my defenseless mother, currently laying on the ground in the middle of the room, leaning on her elbows and staring at the front door with a half-crazed, fearful look on her face. It is open slightly, but enough for me to see what stands behind that made my mother scream like that.

Jonathan is next to me and Jace within seconds, undoubtedly having heard Mom´s scream too. The paddle of footsteps announce the arrival of Jace´s parents, Isabelle, and her family, making all in the house present.

Silence encompasses the room for one short second before my mother breaks it.

"NO! Leave now!", she screams frantically at the half-closed door. "I will not let you take my children, not again! I swear on the Angel, you will all burn in hell if you hurt my family again."

She stands up, the fear in her expression quickly replaced by fury. She stalks over to the door, pushing me and Jon away before we can stop her. The door is swung open, revealing the culprit of her anger for one short second before my mother´s fist swings into his face. The man stumbles back, but the attack does nothing to still the determination in his eyes. A slight spark makes itself known in my mind when I see him. He holds his hands in front of him submissively and opens his mouth, but Mom is not allowing him to speak.

"NO! I trusted you!", she yells at him. "I trusted you with my life, and YOU BETRAYED ME!" Her voice turns eerily calm after her outburst, and for the first time in my life I actually feel something akin to fear for my mother. The way she holds herself now, the way she is so aggressively close to his body with the collar of his shirt in her hands. It´s like she´s transformed from the innocent butterfly I´ve always known her to be to a menacing dragon in 0.2 seconds. "You attempted to ruin my children´s lives, so if you value yours, I suggest you leave, _before I murder you_.", she whispers softly. I strain my ears to catch it, and even when I do I doubt I heard it right. Because there is no way a threat so viciously spoken finds its origin in my mother.

The man swallows, and I am about 99% sure he is about to make a run for it. Any sane person would.

But he doesn't. His hands remain stretched out in front of him. One word escapes his mouth, breathy and full of… longing?

"Jocelyn…"

He closes his eyes behind his circular glasses, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as he breathes out. The determination I had found in his eyes before has returned when he opens them.

"I am here to help. You are in danger.", he states forcefully, leaning over my mother.

She freezes, and then loses it. Maniacal laughter escapes her mouth, leaving her bent over in front of him before Jon interrupts and pulls her back into the house. My confusion of the situation leaves me incapable of moving to help her, but Jace does. Together, they hold up my mother as she tries to reign in her frantic giggles under the worried gazes of everyone else in the room.

"Help me?", she says snidely at the man now standing in the door opening once they subside. "You must be braindead if you think I will fall for that again."

Her words seem to hit him hard. He hunches over and grabs the doorframe to keep him upright.

"It was never my intention to endanger you, or your children, Joce. Please let me help. He has found you, and this time you won´t be able to escape.", he says seriously.

Before my mother can respond, Maryse intervenes. She walks towards her, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to him, Jocelyn. He is desperate, you can see that. We need the information he can give us. You have to do this for your, for our, children."

At this, I snap out of my paralyzed state.

"What the hell is going on?"

All eyes sweep towards me, but I refuse to back down. I need a rational explanation for this, or at least some inclination that this is all some kind of joke.

I know it isn't, though. My mother has never been a good actor. She wouldn't be able to pull a performance like this off. I know her.

Or do I? I´m not really sure anymore.

"Watch him.", my mom orders Maryse, nodding her head towards the door.

She turns her back to them and stands up tall, facing me and my brother. Jon and I share a look. I can see the same bewilderment I feel in his eyes.

"Jonathan, Clarissa, there are some things about our history that I have not told you, and maybe never can. But you are going to have to trust me when I tell you that some things happened with some bad people. He," she nods her head towards the man "is one of them. I´m sorry if this confuses you. I know this is not much of an explanation, but it is all I am able to give you at the moment."

I am speechless. What is an accurate response to that?

Anger. Anger is my response.

"That doesn´t make sense, Mom! You can´t just start yelling at some random guy that shows up at the door, _punch him_ , yell some more about ´them´ and then just tell us to ´trust you´. How in the hell are we supposed to trust you when you just threatened to _murder_ him!"

Silence.

I throw my arms up in frustration, and turn towards the stranger. "And _who the hell_ might you be…"

I trail off, actually looking at the man for the first time. The spark I felt a few minutes ago, it´s back, tickling my brain at some random memory. Do I know this guy from somewhere? Have I ever seen him before?

And then;

" _Mr. Garroway?"_

His eyes flick towards me guiltily, and he raises his hand half-heartedly.

"Hello, Clarissa. Nice seeing you again."

The guy from ´our history´ is a teacher at school? Note, this is the moment my brain quits.

"WHAT THE FUCK?", a chorus of voices sounds.

"Where did you get to my daughter, Lucian? What did you do to her?", Mom screeches at him, lurching forward, before Maryse´s arms constrict her.

At the same time Jon and Jace turn to me.

"How do you know this guy, Clare?", Jon asks.

"Did he hurt you?", Jace asks pressingly, laying a hand on my shoulder possessively.

I shake my head. "He´s our new bio teacher." I turn to mom, still being held by Maryse. " _Why the hell did you punch our bio teacher_?"

She calms down enough for her to answer me. "He isn't your bio teacher. He hasn't even studied biology! He is dangerous, baby, please trust me.", she pleads, her gaze holding mine.

The desperation in her eyes causes me to nod at her. She relaxes, and Maryse lets her go.

"Jocelyn, I think you, my husband, Celine and Stephen need to have a long conversation with Lucian over here, seeing he refuses to leave. Do you think you can do that? For your children?", Maryse asks, forcing Jocelyn to look into her eyes.

Mom is very obviously in dilemma, but in the end she nods. They move towards the staircase, motioning Lucian to follow, but Jon stops them, stepping in between Mr. Garroway and our mother.

"What? You just told us this man is dangerous, and now you expect me to let you go into a room with him without me to protect you?" He laughs without humor. "Yeah, that is not going to happen."

He crosses his arms over his chest and stares down the ´dangerous man´, almost daring Mr. Garroway to defy him.

"Jonathan, I can protect myself—", mom starts, but she is interrupted by a laugh.

"The similarities are astonishing. I have never seen a son so identical to his father."

All color leaves Jon´s face. "What do you know of my father? He has been dead for years.", he says tightly.

Mom pushes Jon out of the way. "Don´t you speak of their father. Don´t you dare compare my baby to _him_. Come with us, now, without another word to my children." She pulls him after her and ignores Jon´s indignant yells. "Jon, baby, I won´t be alone with him for a second. It´s five against one, do you think he can overcome us?"

Jon bites his lip, clearly unhappy about the situation. He steps forward hesitantly, towards Mr. Garroway, or Lucian, and starts patting his legs and arms. Everybody just watches with raised eyebrows, wondering what he is up to now.

After a moment, he steps back and stands up tall, shoulders squared. He throws a scowl at my mother. "Okay. He´s not armed, so I´ll allow it. Scream if you need my help. I´ll be right outside."

My mom tries to suppress a smile. "Yes, thank you, Jon. We will be in Stephen´s office."

And with that, the adults left, leaving their still-confused children behind.


	17. Chapter 17

"How in the world are you so good at this?" Jon says.

Magnus runs a hand through his sparkly hair and leans back on the couch in Jace´s room after another game of COD ends.

"I think the question is, how are you so bad? I have never played this game before in my life, yet you manage to lose every time." He shrugs, putting an arm around Alec next to him.

Jace and Jon stare at him from the other couch with wide, admiring eyes. Both aren´t hardcore gamers – they´re ´way too good looking for that, time can be otherwise spent´ (ew.) – but they´ve been having an intense ongoing competition between the two of them for years now. They take it very seriously, sort of as an indication of their superiority over each other. But it´s always neck-and-neck, Jace winning on Jace´s good days, Jon winning on Jon´s.

Enter Magnus; he just thoroughly destroyed them both in the blink of an eye, allegedly with no previous experience. And they´re not even upset about it.

"Man, can you please teach me?", Jace asks, dropping to his knees in front of Magnus and Alec.

"No! Me first, me first!", Jon yells, pushing Jace to the ground childishly. "Help me destroy this evil golden puppet!" He motions towards Jace, now laying behind him.

"Alec, tell your boyfriend to teach me first! Aren´t I your bestest, bestest friend?", Jace begs, walking towards Alec on his knees, putting his elbows on Alec´s legs and putting his hands together in prayer.

Alec blushes, and starts to answer, but Magnus interrupts. He pushes Jace away from Alec and stands up. "First of all, hands off my boyfriend.", he says, glaring at Jace. Alec turns red, and Jace grins at his protectiveness. "Second, I am not teaching you anything. You must be crazy if you think I´m going to get in between the Fairchild-Herondale war. Little Biscuit over here has told me more than enough about you two for me to know to keep my distance.", he says, walking over to the chair I´m sitting in and petting my head .

I grin up at him. "I´ve taught you well, Mag. Though you´re not off the hook for not telling me about you and Alec. My best friend in a relationship with my other best friend´s brother, damn, I didn't see that one coming."

Magnus laughs, and seats himself on my armrest. "Yeah, Biscuit, I didn't either, in the beginning. You now understand why I kept it a secret from you, though. Am I forgiven?", he asks, giving me his puppy look.

I roll my eyes at him, and punch his shoulder softly. "´Course. You were forgiven the second you walked into the dining room with Alec. Now you´re going to be a part of the family! I´m so excited."

Isabelle chimes in from out of the corner of the room, grinning at Magnus. "Yeah, and now Clary won´t be the only one allowed to call a teacher by his first name! I´ve always been jealous of that."

Jon raises an eyebrow.

"Wait." Jon says "How does Clary know Alec´s boyfriend so well?"

Jace nods next to him. "Yeah, I´d like to know that too."

I roll my eyes at them. "Magnus is my piano teacher, Mr. Bane. I told you about him, Jon."

Jon grins at Alec. "Wait– so you´re dating a teacher? That´s, like, everyone´s dirty dream! Damn, Alec, who knew you had it in you!"

Alec throws a pillow at Jon and blushes bright red, making Jace and Izzy break out in laughter.

"Hey, don't be mean. He´s not in high school anymore. And, all of Alec´s freakiness hasn´t scared me away.", Magnus says offhandedly.

"Magnus!", Alec scolds him, mortified. "My little sister´s in the room!"

I can´t help but giggle at Jon and Jace´s roaring laughter. Izzy walks over to her brother, laughing lightly, and sits next to him. "Don´t worry, big bro. I can tell you some of my freaky stories if it´ll make you feel better."

Obviously, this doesn't help at all. The look on Alec´s face is a mix between anger, protectiveness, and utter disgust. The disgust wins out, and Izzy is pushed on the ground with an indignant grunt. "I do not need to know any more than I already to – which is way too much – about your sex life." Alec shudders.

Jace and Jon are still grinning. "Oh, come on, Alec. Loosen up a little.", Jon says, sitting up on the floor and leaning against the coffee table. "Izzy is just having fun. That´s allowed, right."

Alec raises an eyebrow at him. "So you´re telling me that when Clary tells you all the dirty details about her ´fun´, you´re okay with it? That you are able to hear about it without wanting to pour a gallon of bleach into your brain?"

"Jesus, shut up, that's disgusting. But that's Clary, it´s totally different."

Alec rolls his eyes. "Yeah, ´cause Clary´s _your_ sister. Like Izzy is _mine_."

Shuddering, Jon stands up and walks over to me and Magnus. "Yeah, okay, you have a point. But Clary isn't dating yet, so she´s not having any kind of fun whatsoever. Isn´t that right, Clare-Bear?", he asks me in a sugary sweet voice, while bending down to stare at me from a distance that can´t be more than a foot.

My cheeks heat up, and I push Jon away before he sees. "I can decide that for myself, Dad.", I answer.

Jonathan huffs. "That´s right, in theory. But I´ll be watching you sharply, always, so good luck finding someone who´ll stick around with me fucking them up every time they try to touch you." He winks.

I hit my brother with a pillow, deliberately not looking at Jace.

My mind drifts back to this afternoon for a second, but it´s long enough to return some of the haziness. He´s a really, really good kisser. I lick my lips reflexively, forcing my eyes to stay on the ground instead of turning to the person in question.

"Clare?"

Shit, did someone just ask me something?

Jonathan throws his hands in the air. "I am so going to ignore the fact you spaced out just now. Moving on to another topic, we are.", he states. Izzy grins at me and raises an eyebrow, her eyes speaking a thousand words. _You´ve got something to tell me._ Yikes. "So what do all of you make of the little scene downstairs? Mom went slightly psycho for a minute."

"Yeah, she did. Jocelyn scared me for a minute there.", Alec says, frowning.

Jace chimes in, leaning back against the couch. "Our parents are keeping secrets from us, obviously. And that guy, Lucian, he had this crazy look. I wonder what he did to make Jocelyn so angry."

"Well, she said he´d betrayed us to ´ _him´_ , whoever that may be, but he sounds scary. She makes it sound like they were in the mafia or something.", I say, frowning. "But my mom and violence… I mean, it´s _my_ _mom_. The president turning out to be a Russian spy seems more likely to me than her ever hurting anyone."

Isabelle nods along. "Yeah, same here, but… She was like a different person when that guy arrived, screaming and violent and all. That was someone I´m pretty sure we all haven't met yet. What´s to say _that_ person isn't capable of doing the things she threatened to do? Or at least capable of more than the Jocelyn we know?"

Silence.

I want to protest. Tell them that I know my mom, that she´d never. But right now, I don't even think I believe that myself.

Jon sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Okay. I think we all agree this seems kind of serious. So let´s just try to get all the information we can from our parents tonight. Maybe someone will let something slip. Report back to the groupchat I´m making right now when you know more. We´ll find out more if we share our info. If we want to help our parents in this, we need to know what´s going on. Even if they don´t want us to know."

Nods of agreement are given, and that´s how our mission begins.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone,**

 **So, a quick author´s note;**

 **I´ve been busy rewriting this story, because I felt some of the character development was a bit off. If you´re new, don´t worry about it, but if you´ve been following my story for a while it might be good idea to reread some of the chapters because there are some things I changed.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy.**

 **~~Love, LEV**

* * *

"Kids, could you come down? We need you to meet someone.", Maryse´s voice cuts through our twentieth game of Call of Duty. Alec pauses the game, and puts down his controller.

"I guess that´s our cue.", he says, nodding towards the door of Jace´s room. "Let´s see what they´re going to tell us about this Lucian." He holds his hand out to Magnus and helps him off the couch.

The rest of us follow them down the stairs, towards the dining room. There, our parents are seated at the table with tea and cookies, like some kind of book club. Lucian sits in between my mother and Stephen, his eyes flashing towards me and Jon as soon as we enter.

There is quite some tension present. Jocelyn sits on her chair, her back straight as an arrow and nose in the air. Lucian, on the other hand, is slumped dejectedly on his chair. The rest of the parents just sit around, seemingly looking anywhere but at them.

Then Maryse stands up and dusts off her skirt.

"Okay. Listen up. This man here,", she says, pointing at the stranger in the seat, "is Lucian Garroway. As you know, children, your parents all grew up together. Luke did as well. He later worked with us, too, but some things went awry and we lost contact. He is back now, here to help us with some troubles that may come to face us in the foreseeable future." She takes a deep breath, her stern gaze switching between the teenagers. "These troubles may possibly cause danger for us. Because of this, we are going to have to insist you take combat classes together, so that if you ever are in a threatening situation you´ll be able to protect yourself. You will be welcome too, Magnus, seeing you are… involved in this." An uncomfortable look is shared between Alec and his father. "And, before you protest or demand more information about why you need the training, I am going to tell you what I can.", she says, cutting of Jonathan´s indignant ´What!´.

She starts explaining hesitantly. "The business we were in had some very intense competition. There was one main company opposing us. Both sides got a bit too… invested in conquering the top position. Things were said and done, anger was risen, and in the end we just decided to quit and move on before it escalated out of control. But, it seems they are still very angry with us and we want to be sure you are kept safe. So, starting tomorrow, every night at 7 pm, one of us will train you in the arts of self-defense at the Fairchild's´. We expect you to perform at your absolute best at these lessons." She claps her hands together, and looks around her friends´ faces. "Anyone got anything to add?", she asks them.

They all shake their heads, except for Jocelyn. "You are not to trust Lucian. He is unworthy of it. As he is a teacher in school now, you will all undeniably see him at one time or another, except maybe for Alec. Please refrain from talking to him if you are able. If help is needed in any way, call us."

Lucian clearly wants to protest, but one glare from my mother silences him.

Then, Izzy snaps. She´s never been good with accepting orders blindly, and today, I think everyone has become frustrated by our parents to new levels. Her eyes blaze as she goes head-to-head with her mother. "Do you honestly expect us to be okay with this? You can´t just drop hints that you were in the mafia or something, force us to learn some wild karate stuff, introduce us to a teacher none of us have ever seen before, tell us we can´t trust or talk to him, _and expect us not to have one ounce of protest!_ ". She breathes in once, attempting to reign in her Lightwood temper. "We are your children, not your pets. We have minds of our own. Now tell us what you´re hiding. Who is this ´him´ Jocelyn yelled about? You need to give us something to go on.", she finishes in a calm, yet demanding voice, successfully expressing a view of the situation very similar to mine. It is times like these I am immensely glad that Izzy is my best friend. Having her as an enemy must be utterly terrifying. With her hair freely flowing against her back, her hands on her hips, and the I-am-not-backing-down expression on her face, she looks like some kind of war heroine.

Too bad for her, this time, the enemy shares her DNA.

Maryse responds almost immediately, the same fierceness present in her tone. "Isabelle! I am your mother, and you will do as I say! We understand this may be confusing and frightening, but I will not have you questioning our authority. You will do as I say.", she demands, walking over to her daughter until she is no more than a foot away from her and imitating her posture.

Izzy´s eyes blaze, but before she can retaliate, Jace walks up next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. His expression is much like hers. "I agree with Izzy.", Jace says calmly, but the conviction in his voice is clear.

I join them, standing next to Jace. The rest follows, creating a united front. Very important, that, always. Seems like history did teach me something after all.

"We deserve to know.", I state, looking around the circle of parents.

"Yeah! How´re we supposed to protect you if you won´t tell us what´s threatening you!", my brother adds.

"It is not your job to protect us!", my mother snaps, leaving her chair so abruptly it topples back, creating a loud bang that echoes through the room.

She is angry at us. She is actually angry at us. How dare she? She is the one keeping secrets here! Any sane child would respond the way we are. I want her to tell us, now. For all the respect I have for her, I need her to show me she still is the person that raised me. The open one, the rational one, the one without a mysterious past coming to haunt us.

I feel my temper rising. I step forward, out of our precious united front. "It is! We are a family. We protect each other. We watch each other´s backs. _And we do not keep secrets from each other_. Especially ones that are able to possibly hurt us!", I cry at her.

"You are a child, Clarissa! You are not old enough to understand all of our history!"

I laugh at her, before raising my voice. "I´m almost seventeen! Jonathan is eighteen, an adult! How can you say that –"

"ENOUGH!"

I start, and turn towards Izzy´s dad. He is standing at the head of the table, still looking crisp in the suit he came home from work with. Of all the parents, he´s always been the one to intimidate me most. I don't know if it´s the deep-set eyes or the face that rarely shows emotion, but people listen to him.

"This is not a discussion. You will be careful, you will learn to protect yourself, and you will accept what we decide to tell you.", he announces in his heavy, serious voice. "It is time we leave. Alec, Isabelle, get your coats." With that, he exits the room, Maryse following after him. Izzy looks like she wants to protest, but Alec shakes his head and grabs her and Magnus´ hand. With one parting look towards us, they go after their parents.

A desolate silence envelopes the room.

Celine and Jocelyn share a look.

"Well, who wants desert?", Jace´s mom asks with a forced smile.

Jace huffs. "Come on, guys. Let´s go back to my room.", he says, walking towards the staircase.

Jon follows directly after him, but I stay for a second longer. My mother´s gaze finds mine, and I am disappointed for the trillionth time tonight in what I find.

"Do I even know who you are?", I whisper, my voice cracking embarrassingly. I turn away from them before following Jace and Jon up the stairs, forcing the moisture in my eyes to disappear.

* * *

A few deep breaths later, I enter Jace´s room. Jon and Jace are sitting on his bed, leaning back against the headboard. I let myself fall onto the mattress, on top of their legs.

Jon pets the back of my head and hums sympathetically at me. "I know, baby sis. I know."

I grunt against his knee. "What are we going to do now?"

Jace rests his hands on my legs, and I ignore the way they tingle in response. "Now we fish for info, Fire. Someone´s gonna let something go at some point."

I twist my head so I can look at them. "Do you think our parents are criminals?", I ask them.

Jon frowns at me. "Under any other circumstances, that question would be completely ridiculous. But now… I mean, they really could´ve been anything. They have lived 25 years of life that we know nothing about, except that they grew up together. And then this random guy shows up… What do you make of him, anyways?"

I think about it for a second. He´s definitely not a good guy, randomly showing up at our dinner and getting the wild reaction out of my mom. But he said he´s here to help, and Maryse gave him a chance, so he can´t be all bad.

"He definitely has a crush on your mom.", Jace says, smirking at us.

I shoot up, my weight leaving Jon´s legs, leaving me seated in Jace´s lap. Jon is victim to a coughing fit. The idea of my mother with guys is revolting, even with everything going on.

"EW!", I screech at Jace. He´s laughing at us openly, his head tilted back against the board. His golden hair twinkles in the light, and laughing lines appear around his eyes. The golden orbs catch my green ones. He winks at me, and I know there´s no reason I should be blushing, but I am. I quickly move myself off of his knees and in between him and Jon against the headboard, before my brother notices.

Jon recovers slightly before hitting Jace atop his head. "Dude, that is fucking disgusting!", he cries out, making Jace burst out laughing again. This time, I join him in his amusement. He turns his glare to me. "Traitor! I won´t be there to comfort you if Mom and Lucian make up and start making out around the house!"

His face whitens once he realizes what he has said. The expression on his face is alike to the one brought on by the Two-Girls-One-Cup video. "OH MY GOD!", he screeches. "Gross. I take that back, I will need your help once my eyes are burned out of my skull. Argh! I am not leaving Mom alone with that guy for one more second."

And with that, he jumps off the bed, and exits the bedroom. The door slams shut with a bang after he leaves, leaving a laughing Jace and me behind.


	19. Chapter 19

I hit a bad note, and curse. I can´t seem to play correctly tonight, and it´s severely pissing me off. It´s late, Jon and mom are already asleep, but I can´t calm down my head enough to follow them. Not that I´m looking forward to the nightmares it´ll bring me, anyways.

The seat of my piano bench creaks as put my head in my hands. The clash of the notes makes me cringe when I rest my elbows on the whites.

I take a deep breath in an attempt to settle my mind. It has been going haywire ever since I got home, and I haven´t managed to calm it down. Everything that happened today keeps rushing back in flashes. All of it, it makes no sense.

I feel like I don't know my mother anymore. I´ve never thought about my mother´s life before she had me and Jon. Who thinks deeply about their parents´ life as a teenager? Because that´s what she was before she had us, basically. Mom was 22 when Jon was born.

And now we´re all supposedly in danger, because of what happened such a long time ago. A danger big enough for our parents to get the ridiculous idea into their head we need to learn self-defense. Seriously, if I want to make it to the Lightwoods on time tomorrow morning I´m going to have to wake up at an ungodly hour.

What are we going to do in these trainings anyway? They said one of the parents is gonna train us, but none of them are experienced in that area, far as I know. I swear I´m not going to show up if they´re going to make work on our endurance. No, thank you, I´ll take the extra sleep instead of the pouring sweat.

I am going tomorrow, though, just to humor my mother. Even with how exasperating she´s acting, she was very worried. She admitted the ´ex-boyfriend´ she warned us about this afternoon is in fact someone who´s got something to do with Lucian, which means that it´s something the others are worried about too.

And tonight, when I heard her scream and saw here there on the floor… I´ve never seen my mom scared like that. It´s obvious this isn't some petty leftover grudge between companies from two decades ago, but that´s the story she´s sticking too. I don't know why she doesn't want to tell me, but the situation keeps getting shadier.

But there´s no way she was a criminal or something, right? There´s just no way. She´s _mom_.

The thing is, I can´t figure out even a single theory about what is going on that makes sense. It must something be bad if they´re still keeping it from us. The way they told us story was intense, they obviously take it very serious. And they talked about people wanting to hurt us, that we´re in danger. That doesn't just happen over a simple business competition gone awry. No, there´s definitely more to the story.

What could they have done that they refuse to tell us, even now?

Maybe, back then, they—

No. I can´t even try to imagine my mom hurting anyone. Or anyone else in the family.

I mean, Izzy´s dad, maybe. But still, no.

Which is why I can´t figure it out. It´s nagging me horribly, I can´t sleep—

 _Tick, tick._

The shrill sound cuts through my thoughts, startling me. I sit up on my chair and look around my room, trying to find the source. When I see no Jon in my room, no branch tapping against my window, I shake it off. It must have been my imagination.

 _Tick, tick._

Okay, I definitely didn't imagine that. It came from the window, I think.

Slightly creeped out, I stand up and walk towards my window slowly. All of the horror movies I´ve ever seen crawl back into my mind. Suddenly the tree next to my window is Slenderman, and I let out a small squeak. Don´t look him in the eye, Clary, don't look him in the eye. He´ll take you to his abducted-children-keeping-place.

I shake my head. I am not a child anymore, I can look through a freaking window when the sun´s not shining. I reach the window, take a short breath, and look through.

 _What the fuck!_

I open the locks quickly, and stick my head out.

"What the hell are you doing!", I whisper-yell.

Grinning, the gold-haired boy standing beneath my window waves at me. "Hey there, Fire. Back up from the window, will ya?", he says, and starts climbing up the Slendermantree like freaking Spiderman.

My mouth drops open. Has he suffered from any brain damage recently? "No! You´re going to break something, Jace!"

But he´s already beside my window, eyes sparkling as he smirks at me. "No, I won´t. Move, I´m coming in."

Before I can protest, I jump out of the way as Jace slides through the window. I stumble, and land on my bed. I lean back on my hands, and look at the idiot in front of me. He is stands in front of the window with the smuggest on his face.

I stare at him in shock. What is he doing here?

He notices my stare, and his smug look turns into a guilty smile, like a kid who´s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

After a minute of silence, I speak up. "May I ask what in the world you think you´re doing?"

He walks over to me and sits next to me on my bed, too closely for me to keep all of my focus on my frustration. "Well, you didn't think I was going to just let you face your nightmares alone, did you?"

"What do you mean?", I ask, wary.

"You said you didn't have nightmares when you have company. So, I´m here, providing the company."

"What?" He´s here because of what I said this afternoon, when we were doing our questions? "Jace, that´s kind, but this isn't your problem. I can handle my nightmares, you don´t have to do all this. Seriously, what are our parents going to think if you start sleeping in my bed? And Jon? Nope, it´s really nice of you to offer, but that´s a whole lot of unwanted drama."

I stand up and start pushing him towards the stairs.

He remains seated on my bed and grabs my hands, trying to pull him off it. "It´s worth it. We´ll make something up, or just set our alarms earlier. But I´m not leaving, Clare. I remember how bad Cecy got before I found out. The circles under her eyes looked permanently engraved there, and eventually she started falling asleep at school. I´m not going to let that happen to you. With her, it was enough to know someone was in the room with her to keep the nightmares away. So I can´t just leave you here now, knowing what I do. We´ll just share your ginormous bed, Lord knows there´s enough space for an elephant, and we´ll see if the nightmares stay away." He looks into my eyes, gold meeting green. "Just try it for tonight."

I turn away, cowering under his gaze. "You could have texted, Goldy. I thought you were Slenderman.", I mutter, looking down when I realize the idiocy of that statement. A blush rises up my cheeks. Dammit, not the blush again. Back it up, body, my brain already has more than enough blood flowing through it.

Jace bites his lip, obviously trying not to smile. "I will text you next time. I wouldn´t want you to be abducted by Slenderman because she thought the creature behind the window was me."

Yup, sounds even dumber when you put it like that. "Yeah, wouldn't want that."

Jace turns his head to look at me as he shakes off his shoes. "Whatever. I´m here, and I´m not leaving. You can either stay mad at me, or you can lay down and get some of the sleep you need very much." He backs up against my headboard and pets the space next to him.

The sleep is too tempting for me to think about any complications. Besides, he just wants to help me get some sleep. My heart glows a little at his kind gesture.

I sit down on the bed. "Fine."

He tugs the blanket out from beneath us and drapes it over our legs.

It´s only now I notice he´s wearing a pair of sweats instead of his usual jeans. He really planned this out, didn't he?

"Do your parents know you´re here? I thought you weren't allowed to be out on a school night."

His silence is answer enough.

"So you just decided to sneak out in your PJ´s and risk your life for my bad dreams."

"´Course I did. You know me, Jace Herondale, Stealer of Hearts and Bane of all Nightmares. Goes against my code of honor to leave a girl hanging." He grins, and scoots down the bed until he´s laying down.

I follow him and roll onto my side. I tug the blankets up to my chin. Just before I turn the lights off, I look at him sideways.

"Thanks, Jace."

He winks at me.

"Anytime, Fire."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Looking for a beta. Also, does anyone know the name of the Lightwood patron?**

* * *

I was having a very weird, happy dream before I woke up to something tapping my nose.

Did a fly come into my room? I hate those things. I was just catching up on my sleep.

I swat above my head, chasing it away. I turn my head to the other side, intent on going back to the very nice place I was just pulled from.

The tapping returns.

There´s no buzzing, though. I was under the impression flies and such usually did that.

I open my eyes a little bit, heavy with sleep. Instead of an insect, a face with a golden halo is in front of me.

Either I´m still dreaming, or an angel came down from the stars to wake me up. The former seems more likely. Interesting. Let´s play along.

I smile with half lidded eyes. "Hello, Mr. Angel. What are you doing in my dream?", I whisper, voice deep with sleep.

It laughs, a louder sound than I´d expect from an angel.

"Dreaming about me, are you now?", it says, startling me.

I open my eyes fully.

Oh, Lord. That´s definitely no angel.

Jace leans in front of me, grinning. "That´s cute, Fire. I´m flattered."

Kill me now. I didn´t really… I really did.

I called him an angel. What.

Why do I create these situations for myself? I honestly believe it´s illegal to feel this embarrassed this early in the morning.

I rub my eyes, clearing out the leftover sleep and try to hide my blush. "Don´t be.", I snort. "I wasn´t dreaming about you." Lie. "I was just half-asleep, and you were shaking your hair in front of my face like a wet dog. Not my fault my sleepy subconscious mistook it for a halo."

I can hear how stupid this sounds, even with all the bullshit stories I ramble out daily. Jace just smirks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Sure, Red. Just keep on telling yourself that. I´m not surprised—"

I cut him off. "Shut up and let me get back to sleep." I roll my eyes and turn around.

"—that you´ve succumbed to my charm.", he continues, ignoring me completely. "Especially after what happened, right here on this very bed. I mean, a kiss like that will make anyone crave more. I could give you a replay, if it´ll help you wake up."

I sit up immediately, growing even redder at the reference to the events of the day before. "No! Nope, no, no, that won´t be necessary. I´m up. There´s no need, in any way, for what happened to ever happen again."

He smirks at me. "That´s just the denial speaking." He stands up from my bed and walks towards my closet. "But whatever. You need to get ready, we need to be at the Lightwoods soon.", he says as he starts ruffling through my closet, ignoring my whisper-yell of protest. "And you might want to do something about that rats´ nest on your head. I mean, it´s adorable, but in a hobo-y, I-haven´t-had-food-in-3-months kind of way."

I throw a pillow at him.

How is it that somehow he´s looking as good as he always does this early in the morning? "That´s not fair. If you were just woken up by a very annoying person keen on stealing you away from some very pleasant dreams, you wouldn´t be looking as spiffy as you are now either." I stand up from the bed and walk towards my closet, closing the underwear drawer he just sneakily opened with a glare.

"What time do we need to be at the Lightwoods´?"

"6.00 am."

"What time is it now?"

Jace looks down at his watch. "About 5.30-ish. Time for me to leave. Don´t want to be here when Jon comes to wake you up.", he shudders before walking towards the window.

"Good call. See you in 30?" He nods at me, and walks toward the side of my room. "Wait, no! Take the stairs like a normal person, you idiot!"

"Nope. See you!" He turns around and jumps out of the window. I can´t help but feel worried again, even though I know he jumped out before without getting hurt. So I hurry towards the window, and breathe out slowly when I see him walking on the pavement towards his house. He looks back, sees me watching him, and throws me this mocking wink and a smirk. I can just feel the sarcastic ´ _Aw,_ y _ou were worried about me._ ´ dripping off his body in smug waves.

* * *

"Come on, Clare, we´re going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, I´m coming. Don´t get your panties in a bunch. We still have 5 minutes.", I respond as I make my way towards the car.

"Yes, we do.", Jon says, exasperated. "And we need those minutes to get to the Lightwoods´. Now stop being so slow and buckle up."

He goes out the driveway and I turn the music up.

Even though I when I woke op I was groggy, I feel surprisingly refreshed right now. That´s probably why I jump out of the car when we get to Izzy´s and make my way towards the raven-haired girl waiting for me at a slightly faster pace than usual.

"Good morning, Izzy!", I say with a smile.

"What´s got you so chipper?", she responds with a questioning look.

I shrug. "Oh, you know. Sun shining, birds singing."

She raises an eyebrow. "Weird, but good for you. Come on, mom´s waiting for us out back. Oh, hey Jon."

Jon mutters something to her as he goes into the house. When we get to their enormous backyard, Alec and Magnus are already waiting for us with Maryse. We greet them, and fall into an expectant silence.

"Are you going to be, uh, training us?", Jon asks hesitantly. The question we´ve all got on our minds. Sure, Maryse is still very much in shape for a woman of her age, but is she really able to teach us self-defense? From what I´ve seen on multiple TV-shows and movies (although mostly the Karate Kid), is that self-defense is super hard, and much harder still to teach.

Maryse nods. "Yes, I will be. Jace is on his way, and Stephen is coming along to help me with some of the demonstrations. We´ll start the lesson when they get here. For now, follow me for our warm-up."

Isabelle and I share a look. In terms of dislike for physical activity, she might be the only one to rival me. For example, she used to talk for hours about getting on the cheer team in high school when we were younger. We´d imagine the incredible stunts, the outfits, the parties. We thought it´d be the _life._ However, one day when Alec came home after his football practice, he decided to tell us about all of the cardio and muscle-building and all-around exercises that made me tired just listening to him the cheerleaders engaged in. He told us about how he saw them do _20 push-ups in one go_. That immediately changed our perspective. Suffice to say, we didn't try out.

So when Maryse starts to slowly jog around the garden, it´s no surprise two loud groans are simultaneously drawn out of us.

Jon turns around, jogging backwards from his already-growing head start.

"Don´t you start whining. If you start out with a negative mindset, you´re only make it worse for yourself. Besides, this isn´t that bad. Jace and I do this all the time."

Izzy scoffs at him, already breathing a little bit harder. "It´s not our fault you two want to waste your time on the football team, practicing and everything. Don´t expect us to have the same endurance you have."

"No, I don´t expect you to be on the same level as we are. I just expected you to be better than this.", he says, snickering and sprinting away before we can retaliate.

Before long, we´re huffing and puffing and quite a bit behind the rest of the group. If Maryse thought she´d be able to speed us up by yelling encouragement a few times, she´s got another thing coming. Finally, when we´ve finished the third lap Jace and Stephen arrive and we´re allowed to stop. Izzy and I immediately lie down on the grass like a pair of sweaty drowned whales. Infuriatingly, Jon, Alec and Magnus haven´t even broken a sweat.

We´re trying to catch our breath when I see the form of Jace hovering above me, just like this morning.

"Get your lazy asses up, girls, we need to get started."

I grunt, having no intention of following his orders.

"Guys, help me for a second.", Jace hollers at Jon and Alec.

The heartless brats grab our hands and shoulders and drag us off the ground, ignoring our protests.

"Get off me, you stinking group of sewer rats! Can´t a girl catch her breath after a brutal work-out?", my best friend sputters.

"You need to start exercising more if you complain about this.", Alec responds, rolling his eyes at his little sister.

"Don´t worry, she will be.", Stephen says with a smile as he and Maryse walk over to us. "Building up your stamina is one of the things we´ll be focusing on—" Izzy and I share a look expressing our mutual horror "—along with technical defense, muscle strength and flexibility. You´re all at different levels, but we´re going to treat you the same. The less advanced," He pauses to look at me and Isabelle for a second, causing the boys to snicker, "will just have to catch up."

I gasp. "That´s so unfair! We´ll, like, die or something!"

"No, you won´t, Clary. You´ll catch up within a few weeks. Just be prepared to be a little sore sometimes."

* * *

 _A little sore._

Over the next week, this would prove to be the biggest understatement of the century. They drove us mercilessly. I swear, if my muscles had any say in the matter, they would´ve jumped out of my body and run for cover to hide from the abuse they´re suffering.

The first day, Stephen and Maryse decided to kick all of our asses.

Everyone had bruises. They were ruthless. They said it was for demonstration, but I think they just wanted to show off. Looking like ninjas, a hundred moves were explained, most of which I couldn't even understand because it went so fast. I have no idea where they learned that. When we couldn´t replicate them properly, they decided we didn´t have the endurance and muscle mass for it. So they took it upon themselves to try and fix that.

All of our muscle groups were handled, not a single one forgotten. And the next day with my mother, the same thing. Then with Celine, again. And then with Izzy´s dad, which might have been the worst, again. I think Jonathan even cried once.

After Simon laughed at our pain one too many times, Izzy forced him join us. When he came to the training ground with her, he was welcomed with open arms by Maryse and Mom, although he got some strange looks from Jon and Alec.

"Why is he here with my little sister?", Alec had asked me with an intrusive stare.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Because he´s our friend. You know that, Alec.", I´d said, a little nervous. I didn't want to rat Izzy out to her brother about whatever she and Simon are at the moment, but he´d always been good at knowing when I was lying.

Jon eyed him suspiciously. "Friend, huh?", he muttered.

Jace butted in. "You´re worried about that? She´d never go for Rat Boy."

Although I punched him in the shoulder for that, he´d gotten their minds off it.

I was quite proud that night after he´d come over to find out I´d left him a bruise. Jace claims I´m abusing him. Maybe the training was paying off a little. Still torture, though.

Even now in bed, relaxed as can be, listening to Jace´s soft snores, I can still feel my muscles contracting from now and again.

They´re working us so hard, we´ve been too exhausted to find out any more about the whole reason for this ordeal. Every time I´d planned to talk and get something out of my mother, I was too tired in the evening to form one single sentence. But the question stayed on the forefront of my mind.

What are they still keeping from us?


	21. Chapter 21

"Jace! Come sit with us, please?"

I raise my eyebrows and turn around. Jace stops too, and addresses Kaelie, who had just hollered at him from across the classroom.

"Yeah, Jace. You haven´t sat with us for, like, a week," Seelie says, supporting her best friend.

Jace grins at them. "Sorry, ladies, but little Red here and I have some work to do."

Seelie pouts. It looks like it´s well practiced, but in my opinion, she kind of looks like she´s having trouble swallowing. I try not to roll my eyes.

"You´re choosing work over your friends?" Kaelie asks. There must be something in her eye, with the way she keeps blinking.

"Oh, lay off him, guys," Jordan, Jace´s teammate, says. He smiles brightly. "They can just do their work over here!"

I raise my eyebrows at Jace. I _know_ he´s not going to make me sit at that table. It´s not that the Fakes (as Izzy has lovingly named them, back in Freshman year) have never explicitly done anything to me, but the way they talk and behave just rubs me the wrong way sometimes. Jace knows that.

He grins at me. "Yeah, sure. Just let us get our stuff." _Bastard_.

As we walk to our table in the front of the class, I elbow him in the side subtly. "You´re killing me with this, you know that?"

He snickers. "Come on. They´re not that bad."

I gather my stuff slowly, not in any hurry. We might be sitting over there, but we´re still putting this lesson to good use regarding our project. I do not want this cutting into my sleepy-time, no sir. I need my muscle regeneration.

I sit down at the two tables next to Jordan in front of Kaelie and Seelie, Jace following me.

The heavily made-up girls scan me quickly. I hesitantly smile at them. Might as well give them a chance. I don´t want to alienate Jace´s friends completely.

Kaelie´s face lights up a little. "You´re Jonathan Fairchild´s little sister, aren´t you?" she asks with big, innocent eyes.

Are they serious? I´ve had at least 4 classes with her since starting high school. She´s really pretending she doesn´t know my name?

I mean, I don´t care, but _honestly_ , how rude.

"Yes. Also known as Clary," I say with a slightly cold look. Jace snorts next to me.

Seelie shoots a look at Kaelie. "Oh, yeah. Cool," she says nonchalantly.

Jordan cuts in, putting a hand on my arm. "Hi Clary! You surviving a little bit with this dimwit?" he teases, nodding his head towards the golden-haired idiot currently doodling in my notebook.

"Yeah, I guess," I respond, ignoring Jace´s indignant ´Hey!´. "And if he starts to drive me crazy, I just hit him on the head. It´s a reset-button. Like now." I hit him on the head (not that hard, but he grunts anyway) and grab my notebook back from under his hand.

Jordan laughs. "Nice trick. I´ll have to try that out sometime."

Jace huffs. "Well, blame me for not wanting to be abused every five seconds. She might look innocent, but this one´s devious when she wants to be," he warns, tugging on my loose hair.

I dive out of his reach. "How about we don´t touch my hair today, Herondale. I don´t want to get it tangled again."

Seelie and Kaelie let out high-pitched giggles. "Tangled? You know, if you want to, like, not have your hair so tangled all the time, I could suggest a few good products that might help," Seelie suggests with a sugar-sweet smile. "It must be horrible to have to deal with this all the time." She gestures to my red curly locks.

Someone should really teach them some manners. Really, where are their parents? Going around insulting my hair like that. Sure, it´s a mess and looks like a rats´ nest, but only _I´m_ allowed to say that.

I fight to keep a smile on my face. "No, no thank you. I´m fine with my hair the way it is," I respond, barely succeeding at keeping the irritation out of my voice.

I lock eyes with Jace, and give him a very clear look. _I hate you for this._

He grins at me, but gives me a slightly apologetic glance. Ah, at least he´s remorseful. Why is he friends with these insulting bimbos anyway? _Because they´re hot._

Shut up.

Kaelie hums. "Oh, okay," she says skeptically. "But if you ever change your mind, let me know. Or you could ask Jace, you know no one´s hair is as soft as his." She smiles at him, blatantly flirting.

The grimace almost cracks through my smile. She´s not wrong. I´ve had the same thought a few times before. Apparently, so has she. The thought drops to my stomach, and I ignore the uncomfortable feeling it has there. Nope, not important, moving on.

Jace winks, and runs his hand through his hair. "No can do. It´s all in the genes, baby."

I can practically hear the Fakes swooning. Even I, from an objective, not-even-if-he-were-the-last-man-on-earth point of view, can admit that my stomach did a little twist.

I shake my head. "Anyway, we need to get to work, Goldy. I do not want us to have to work into the night again."

"You work late? Like, at each other's´ houses?" Kaelie questions, her voice laced with obvious jealousy.

Wow, she´s really testing my patience. "Yes, we do. How else would we work on the project?"

Seelie is looking directly at Jace, with raised eyebrows. "I don't know, like, Skype or something. It must take up so much time otherwise."

"Nah, it doesn't," he says, waving Seelie away. "We only live a few blocks apart, and I´m over there all of the time anyway. Jocelyn cries if she doesn't see me every day."

I scoff. "That´s not true. If anything, it´s the other way around," I say, raising my eyebrows.

He shrugs. "Yeah, I´m not going to deny that. My stomach gets upset if I go without your mom´s cooking for too long. It´s so much better than my mom's."

"Your mom´s a great cook! You´re just a wuss about your vegetables."

I laugh at the indignant look he gives me.

Seelie coughs politely. "So, uh, how do you guys, like, know each other?" she asks, eyes flickering between the two of us.

Jordan snorts. "Oh come on, girl, you know Jace and Jon are like brothers for a reason."

She frowns, but then it clicks. "Oh yeah, of course," Kaelie says. She turns to me. "So, because Jon is like Jace´s brother, you must be like a sister to him. Now that you mention it, you do argue like siblings a little bit," she claims, looking like she´s just cracked the Da Vinci Code.

I blanch. Me? His sister? Ew, I kissed him.

"I wouldn´t put it like that—" I begin, but they cut me off.

"I bet you have all kinds of stories to tell about our Jace, don´t you? Spill it, girl," Seelie rattles on, unperturbed by my attempt to divert them.

I open my mouth, but I´m interrupted again.

"Nice try. Fire knows that if she starts spreading stories, I´ll be right there with a big box of payback."

"Okay!" I announce, a little bit louder than I should have. "Let´s get to work. I need you to help me with the part about our fifth grade vacation, and I want to get it done today. Read, now," I say, grabbing his arm and turning him around until he´s facing my notebook with my work.

I block out the slight sounds of protests from Seelie and Kaelie, and the snicker Jordan gives when he sees me rolling my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

The gentle tones of Fur Elize drift through the room. My fingers float over the tiles, knowing what to do without my instruction. The yellow walls calm me, and I feel my sore muscles relaxing little by little.

It was my mom´s turn to instruct us this morning, and she went harder on us than any of the others did. Besides being sore everywhere, bruises are littered across my body, thanks to multiple vicious sparring sessions.

"I see you´ve been practicing, Biscuit."

My teacher is looking at me with approval. His body, covered in brightly colored clothes, leans against the piano nonchalantly.

I grin. "You bet I have. Jace had practice yesterday, so no work on the project. I had the most blissful afternoon in forever, just practicing and sleeping." I arrange the sheet music absently, sighing.

Magnus raises a teasing eyebrow. "I´m sure." He walks around the piano and joins me on the bench, grinning. "How is our little hottie? You´ve been spending _lots_ of time with him. Must be hard, with all your suppressed emotions and all. Have you admitted your overwhelming attraction to him yet, and had steamy, naughty—"

"Ew! Shut up!" I cover my ears and scowl at him from beneath my lashes. "Will you stop?" I throw my hands up, exasperated. "I do not have feelings for him, no matter how often you tell me I do. I don't care if you think Jace is perfect for me, you´re wrong. He still annoys me more than anyone in the whole world, like a big ass fly that just keeps buzzin´ around my head."

"Oh, sweet young soul. Little do you know." He shakes his head patronizingly, increasing my frustration.

"Stop looking at me like you know something I don´t. I´ve known him for way longer than you have, and I know me better than you so I´m right and you´re wrong, and I don´t have feelings for him.", I mutter, crossing my arms over my chest.

I´m aware I sound like a petulant child, but really, he´s been bugging me about this ever since my slip up about Jace. You know, that time when I basically admitted I think he´s really fucking handsome while Mag was actually talking about Sebastian. Well, I admitted ´hot´, but same thing, basically. It gets on my nerves even more because, aside from being really damn annoying, it reminds me of the kiss we shared, and of the fact that I can´t seem to stop thinking about it. After the chaos that Lucian brought, I hadn´t had much time to think about what happened immediately afterwards. However, when that whole mess settled (sort of), my mind increasingly turned to the guy with the unfairly silky golden hair and his way-too-soft lips. Sometimes, I blush just thinking about what we did. And it´s even more mortifying, because somehow Jace _always_ seems to know exactly what´s going on in my head. He won´t say anything, but he´ll just smirk at me and give me this _look_ that makes my stomach think it´s doing a rodeo.

I haven´t told anyone. I feel a little bad about keeping Izzy and Simon in the dark, but I know they would never shut up about it if they knew. Especially now that Jace and I are spending so much more time together. They´d be shocked, at first, but after that they would make fun of me relentlessly. I´m really not waiting for a ´Haha, remember that time you and Jace made-out and you liked it? LOL' to make sporadic appearances in the conversations I share with them.

It´s not even that big of a deal, really. I mean, we kissed. Nothing scandalously life-changing. I bet Jace has kissed at least 2 other girls in the meantime. It was a one-time thing. For a bet. So what if it was, I don´t know, kind of really good? Lots of things are good. Nothing special. I just need to stop thinking about it.

Magnus gives me an unbelieving smirk. _You keep telling yourself that._ But, thankfully, he waves his hand, dismissing the subject for now. "Whatever you say. Let´s get on with the music now, Biscuit."

I agree, but not without giving him the stink eye first.

After some time of practicing the song, the doors open and a raven-haired female Lightwoord storms in.

"Magnus! I need your help.", she announces as she marches over to the piano. Her blue dress floats nicely behind her stilettos as she moves. She holds her phone in front of the teacher, almost shoving it in his face. "Look at the dress I bought Clary for the winter dance."

He takes the phone and taps it a couple times, zooming in and out on the screen.

"Iz, my mom paid for that dress.", I intervene.

She flips her long raven hair over her shoulder dismissively. "Well, I picked it out. That´s what matters." Her eyes return to her brother´s boyfriend. "Anyway, it´s amazing and I love it, but I have no idea what inthe _world_ to do with the makeup. I´m completely without inspiration. You gotta help me over here, I´m getting super frustrated."

Magnus turns his head a couple times, like he´s trying to see different angles. "I see what you mean. It´s going to be stunning on Clary, though, that´s a certainty. You´ve got great taste."

Isabelle smiles radiantly, pleased at the compliment. "It´s beautiful, right? But I just can´t figure out what colour scheme I should use.", she mutters, scrunching up her face in annoyance.

Oh lord. I love Izzy, I do, but sometimes she´s a bit much. The dance is _days_ away and she´s already planning the torture she´s going to put me through. I wince at the thought of all the plucking, prodding and poking I´ll have to withstand while she uses me as her own personal guinea pig.

"I understand the difficulty." Magnus says. My music teacher looks at my best friend with a smile. "Would you like me to help you get her ready?" When Izzy beams in response, he chuckles. "Between the two of us we´ll be able to figure it out. I´m going to be at your place, Alec invited me."

I moan. Double trouble. "Why can´t we just do some foundation and mascara and call it a day?", I suggest. I know there´s a snowball´s chance in hell either of them will go for it. Nothing wrong with trying, though. I really don´t feel the need for a makeup team of two to prepare me for a stupid dance I´m not even looking forward to that much.

As expected, Isabelle gasps, outraged. Magnus rolls his eyes and squeezes my cheek. "You´re so cute when you´re being absurd. You could never go to a dance without eyeshadow. Can you imagine?" He and Izzy giggle at the idea. "Besides, we want you to look cute for Mr. Hot, don´t we?" He smirks, and I scowl at him

Isabelle looks at me suspiciously. "For who? What? Did I miss something?" I feel my cheeks heat up as my best friend turns to my teacher. I curse Magnus silently. I was _hoping_ to keep Magnus´ suspicions and my best friends´ overanalyzing tendencies separate. Izzy really doesn't need to have this kind of blackmail on me.

Luck doesn't seem to be in my way, though. The glitter-haired man smirks at me before turning to Izzy, who has her eyebrows raised expectantly. "What? Didn´t she tell you about her passionate crush on a certain golden-haired hunk?"

"Magnus!", I exclaim, mortified. Izzy´s eyes are wide as saucers. "He´s kidding.", I assure her, punching Magnus in the shoulder.

"I´m so not." Magnus laughs, his glittery hair bouncing along with his movements.

Gasp. An accusing finger points at me. "This is about who I think it is, isn't it?", my best friend asks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Magnus enjoying this way too much.

My best friend and I have always shared our disgust for the looks the annoying prat that is Jace possesses, so I don´t know how she´s going to take the fact that let slip that actually, I secretly think Jace is kind of nice-looking.

But still, Magnus is making an elephant out of a mouse. Always causing trouble, that man. I don´t know why I put up with him.

I clear my throat. "Mag is being dramatic, it´s not a big deal at all. Like, really really minor.", I state, giving Izzy an innocent look. "I mean, the _only_ thing that happened, is that this one time Magnus referred to someone as, like, ´the hot one´ or whatever, and I thought he was talking about Jace but he wasn´t, which really was just a mistake and doesn't mean anything at _all_." I look at my teacher accusingly, ignoring the way Isabelle´s stare is making me feel like a deer in headlights. "Mag has blown it all _way_ out of proportion and keeps claiming me that I´m _into_ him, while I´m totally _not._ Because,you know that. I mean, it´s _Jace_. Ew. You know? I would never. He´s so— You know, he always does— Annoying- I could never—"

Izzy coughs, and I stop talking, a little breathless, cheeks red. My eyes turn to her. She has an eyebrow raised and has her arms crossed over each other. "You´re rambling." She deadpans, her lips failing to hide a sneaky little smirk. "You only ramble when you´re nervous."

Nervous? Nooo. What a joke. "I´m not rambling."

Magnus snorts.

"Yeah, you are. Don´t worry, though. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway." She walks slowly down the length of the piano.

What ´something?´ Has Jace told her about the kiss? No, he wouldn´t do that. He´s not that stupid, he knows I´ll kill him with a bloody sledgehammer. "What about?", I ask, rolling my eyes at her tone to hide my trepidation.

"Well, Simon and I were talking… We´ve both noticed howmuch more you seem to get on with Jace nowadays. It´s really weird, seeing you two talk and laugh and, you know, not tear each other's hair out. You used to not last 5 minutes without blowing up at him, yet you lasted an entire English class yesterday without being a bitch. If I hadn´t seen it with my own eyes, I´d never have believed it." She shakes her head a little. "And then yesterday, Si told me that he saw Jace smirk at you during Spanish, and that you then _blushed_. Like freaking virgin Mary. At _Jace_." She gives me an incredulous look, and I swallow audibly, not liking where this is going. "So, you want to tell me what that´s all about?"

No?

Somehow, I don´t get the feeling that´s an answer she´ll accept. I throw my hands up in the air, not really knowing what to say. "What? Jace and I have gotten closer, that´s true, but what did you expect?" I ignore the part she mentioned about the blushing bit. Not sure how to explain that one. A subtle ´ _Oh, yeah, that´s ´cause I made out with him a little bit this one time´_ doesn't seem like a productive addition to the point I´m trying to prove. "We´ve been spending practically every second together because of the project. I got to see a different side of him, I guess. He´s trying to annoy me less, and I try to get angry less. It works, kind of. Plus, he did save me from… You know. That´s changed my perspective too."

Izzy frowns, looking thrown when I remind her of what happened at the party. "So you´re saying you´re, what? Friends?", she says, voice filled with doubt.

"Well, yeah. Sorta." I shrug, looking up at her. "That´s okay, right?"

"I guess…" Her eyebrows are scrunched up as she contemplates the situation. "Sorry, it just seems so _weird_.", Izzy responds. " _You_ , friends with _him_. I always thought the sun would swallow the moon before that´d happen."

A grin tugs at the corners of my mouth. "I know, right? Eight-year-old me would punch me in the face." Magnus laughs next to me on the piano bench. I elbow him in the side lightly. "But just because we´re sort of friends _doesn't_ mean I´m into him. He´s still _Jace_."

Isabelle nods, convinced by my arguments.

Unlike certain others.

"I call bullshit." Magnus cuts in. "You´re into him, I can _feel_ it. You said you´ve seen a different side of him. Who says that side didn´t turn you from wanting to dump him off a cliff to wanting to jump his bones? You said it yourself, he _is_ gorgeous. Mark my words, you´re going to be all over him before long. Your hormones just won´t be able to help themselves.", he claims, wiggling his eyebrows.

Isabelle snorts. I look at her, betrayed, but at her expression I start to laugh too. Magnus talking about Jace and my hormones is just too ridiculous, provoking giggles for a full minute, until the opening of the classroom door interrupts us in our mirth.

A familiar head pops through, and I feel myself getting on high alert immediately. I hear my mother´s words very clearly in my head. ´ _Do not trust Lucian_ ´

The dark-haired man takes a step inside the room, and I stand up. I grab my bag and locate my pepper spray in record time, my training making an appearance. I see Izzy has done the same. "What are you doing here?"

He holds his hand up in the universal gesture for peace. His eyes are wide and looking at me with caution. "I´m not going to harm you."

I roll my eyes. Arrogance. "Yeah, you´d better not. I´m pretty sure that three to one aren´t good odds for you. _We´re_ not going to harm _you_. If you´re nice."

He sighs, expression suddenly turning sad. "I would never harm you, Clarissa. I just want to talk to you." His eyes flicker towards Magnus and Izzy and back to me. "Alone, possibly?"

Isabelle scoffs and steps in front of me. "Fat chance. We don´t know you, our parents tell us not to trust you, and frankly, you´re creepy as hell. We´re not leaving you alone with her."

I hide a smile. Lucian is taken aback, blinking a couple times before recovering himself. "Well, be that as it may, I would appreciate a chance to—", he tries again, but isn´t able to finish before being interrupted.

Magnus stands up from the bench. I recognize his expression. It´s what I like to call his ´teacher-face´.

"Mister Garroway, it is against school rules to demand an audience from a student who is not taking any of your classes. It is deemed inappropriate and impolite. Especially if said student has already refused.", he says with a pointed look.

Lucian´s face falls, defeated. If I hadn´t know who he was, I almost would´ve felt sorry for him.

"All right. Goodbye, Clarissa, Isabelle." He nods at Magnus once before leaving and closing the door behind him.


End file.
